La historia jamás contada
by Kelly Anne Rose
Summary: Bardock era uno de los saiyajines más valientes del planeta Vegita siempre hacía su trabajo solo debido a que era el único con la fuerza y rapidez necesaria para acabar con los planetas en tan poco tiempo, pero pronto eso cambiaría cuando el rey Vegeta le encomienda que durante su nueva misión se le uniría una joven y hermosa saiyajin llamada Sharotto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :) pues como verán, subí una nueva historia, esta la escribí hace un tiempo atrás por lo que me dije ¿qué tal si la subo? jajajaja espero que les agrade y esperare sus respuesta a esta nueva historia, si me va bien prometo seguir subiendo capítulos :)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Como todo comenzó._**

Era un día cálido en el planeta Veguita, un planeta habitado por saiyajines de raza pura, seres que solo pensaban en pelear y destruir lo que vieran a su alrededor, la mayoría de ellos y ellas creían ser más poderosos que cualquier habitante de otro planeta, se creían superiores en poder, cegados por el orgullo. Aun así eran "gobernados" por un lagarto de tamaño inferior de tez morada llamado Frezeer, quien los manipulaba en secreto para que estos grandiosos guerreros se apoderaran de otros planetas, destruyendo todo a su paso para así dejarlo completamente deshabitado.

El absoluto gobernador de aquel planeta era el rey Vegeta, quien poseía una mirada seria con una barba y cabello castaño oscuro, un ser hosco, hombre de honor, comandante militar implacable y despiadado que disfrutaba abiertamente el final de sus enemigos y un símbolo del orgullo saiyajin. Este se levantó de su trono para dirigirse a uno de los más prestigiados guerreros, uno de los saiyajines más valientes que haya existido. Poseía una armadura de un color verde y unos pantalones azul oscuro, combinando su apariencia distintiva por unas muñequeras largas de color rojo y unas iguales en los tobillos.

\- Bardock, serás encomendado a una misión al planeta Zoroku - anunció el rey Vegeta.

\- Con gusto iré a conquistar aquel lugar, su majestad - él se inclinó levemente y se dio vuelta para dejar el lugar pero la voz del rey lo detuvo.

\- ¡Alto ahí Bardock! - el rey hizo un gesto a una de sus guerreras, era la favorita de la reina - ¿Acaso piensas que iras solo?, Sharotto te acompañara, ella es una de las más fuertes entre las mujeres saiyajins - anunció, dándole una señal a la mujer con su mano.

\- Discúlpeme su majestad pero puedo conquistar ese planeta solo, no necesito ayuda - sus puños se tensaron, por un momento pensó que lo que el rey le estaba diciendo era un insulto para su orgullo, él no necesitaba ayuda y menos de una mujer.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, ella ira contigo, te guste o no - el rey Vegeta miró a la mujer para hacerle un leve gesto con el rostro para indicarle que se pusiera en marcha para irse con Bardock.

\- Vaya, veo que los hombres no aprenden ¿no?, las mujeres somos igual de fuertes y capaces que ustedes - alardeó la reina Daraly, quien aún seguía en su trono sentada, casi siempre al lado de su rey. La reina era una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta Vegita, de pelo color negro azabache largo y lizo, su rostro era singular y muy femenino, adornado por una chasquilla, ojos color café y tez bronceada. Era una de las más delgadas entre las mujeres y sus poderes eran ocultos, ya que no los había desarrollado para lucir bien ante su esposo el rey Vegeta, pero al igual que todo saiyajin era orgullosa incluso más que el mismo rey. Ella se levantó para caminar hacia Sharotto pero antes acomodó su vestido largo y azul para presentar a su guerrera favorita - Debo admitir que Sharotto es una de mis guerreras más hábiles - continuó con altanería - Sera de gran ayuda para ti, solo vayan y terminen de una vez - ordenó con severidad más un gesto de mano para hacer que ambos se movieran.

\- Como usted diga, su majestad - se hincó la muchacha en son de respeto hacia ella, al levantarse pasó al lado de Bardock regalándole una leve sonrisa burlona, este hizo una reverencia hacía los reyes colocando su antebrazo en el pecho y se marchó detrás de la mujer.

Al salir del palacio ambos habían llegado a la planta de vuelo para subirse a sus naves respectivas. Bardock no dejaba de mirar a la mujer, se veía demasiado delicada como para entrar en batalla, dudaba mucho de sus capacidades por cómo lucía, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella solo le estorbaría en su misión.

\- ¿Lista para patear traseros? - le dijo a la mujer.

\- ¿Listo para ser avergonzado? - sonrió ella, esquivando aquel comentario, esta ordenó su nave con algunos implementos en su interior sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda? - preguntó él, algo ofendido.

\- No he dicho eso - ella colocó su mano en su cabello para hacer una pausa - ¿Estás listo? - lo miró a los ojos mientras se quitó su moño que ataba su larga cabellera castaña oscura, alborotándola. Bardock no pudo resistir no mirarla más de lo debido, cuando tenía su pelo amarrado era difícil notar lo bella que era.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - se dirigió de un salto a su nave y esta partió de inmediato.

\- Hombres… - suspiró, esta vio partir la nave y se dirigió a uno de los guardias - Dame el trayecto corto ¿quieres?, tengo algo de prisa.

\- A la orden - el hombre apretó las teclas del control de la nave mientras la mujer se subía con tranquilidad - Listo, llegara al planeta Zoroku en tan solo unas horas.

\- Bien ¿y qué hay del sujeto que partió antes?, ¿llegara antes o después que yo? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- El guerrero Bardock llegara dos horas más tarde.

\- Excelente, ahora vete - la nave se cerró y partió con gran velocidad hacia su destino.

Al llegar a aquel planeta la mujer quedó admirada por la belleza del lugar, aterrizó justo en un manantial repleto de vegetación, se posó en uno de los árboles en busca de sombra y se acomodó el armazón. Ella se quitó la armadura de hombreras quedando solamente con una semi coraza color morada, su traje era negro completo combinado con unas botas del mismo color que su armadura con puntas de color blanco, se colocó unas muñequeras largas que llegaban casi hasta su codo y sacó su espada de la nave colocándosela en su espalda

\- Bien, por mucho que no quiera tendré que matar a todo ser que viva en este planeta - se rascó su coronilla algo indecisa, no le gustaba matar por diversión pero era parte de su trabajo. Sharotto pronto comenzó a elevarse, dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano que encontró y lanzó una gran cantidad de ataques desde la distancia, las esferas de luz que brotaban en sus manos aterrizaban con gran fuerza al suelo emanando una gran destrucción a su alrededor - Vaya, pensé que tardaría mas en destruir esto, apenas llevo dos horas aquí y ya he destruido la mitad del planeta sola - miró hacia el cielo y vio que pasaba la nave de aquel sujeto - Bien, si esto no me divierte me divertiré al ver el rostro que este hombre pondrá al tener poca entretención en este planeta - sonrió.

Bardock salió de la nave con tranquilidad, miró a su alrededor y vio la belleza incomparable de aquel planeta.

\- ¿Para qué querrá Frezzer un planeta como este? - Bardock se elevó de inmediato y vio la destrucción a lo lejos - ¿¡Pero qué...!?

\- ¿Asombrado? - rió la mujer - No quise que vinieras aquí en vano y te deje aquel lugar para tu deleite - le guiño el ojo y se alejó volando.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le gritó siguiéndola, quedó algo perplejo al verla sin su gran armadura y por primera vez notó su pequeña cintura que le provocaba tocarla con fiereza. _"Aunque sea una mujer saiyajin físicamente no lo aparenta, se ve frágil y mas femenina, definitivamente es hermosa"_ , una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y voló delante de ella comenzando a destruir lo que quedaba de vida en él para impresionarla.

\- Veo que te regocijas asesinando a otros - le gritó para que este la escuchara.

\- Soy un saiyajin, es lo que sé hacer mejor - añadió

\- Ya veo - se elevó aún más y lo observó, sentándose en una montaña que había cerca.

Bardock recorrió el lugar volando para ver si estaba completamente despejado y luego busco el ki de la mujer con su rastreador. La observó de una distancia prudente admirando su belleza al ver su cabello alborotado por el viento.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿¡qué crees que haces ahí arriba!?

\- A ti qué te importa, disfruto de mis vacaciones - ella se levantó y empezó a elevarse con algo de sensualidad - Si quieres puedes acompañarme - la mujer le devolvió una cálida sonrisa y se dirigió volando al manantial para refrescarse.

El saiyajin la siguió intrigado, algo en ella era especial y vivaz, era diferente, todas las mujeres que conocía eran igual de rudas y toscas que los hombres saiyajin, ninguna mantenía algo de feminidad en su cuerpo, pero aquella guerrera podía ser tan femenina y elegante como cualquier mujer de otro planeta, pero también era capaz de transformarse en una feroz y potencial rival sin perder esa calidez que emanaba al volar o caminar.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges? - le preguntó Bardock algo intrigado - Aquí ya no hay nada que disfrutar, todo está destruido.

\- Eso crees tú - Sharotto descendió lentamente hacia el manantial donde estaba su nave, dándole la espalda a Bardock, quien mantenía su mirada fija en ella.

\- ¿Por qué no has destruido esto?

\- Pues porque no quise, ¿acaso no te gusta la vista que este lugar posee? - tocó el suelo con sus botas y caminó hacia el lago - Por si no lo sabes tenemos como máximo un día completo para demorarnos en destruir el planeta, y por lo visto lo hicimos solo en un par de horas, así que si no te molesta disfrutare de mi tiempo libre aquí - ella se limpió su rostro para sacar el polvo y refrescó su cuello y cabello.

\- Eres bastante extraña en comparación con las demás, ¿por qué no te he visto antes? - se sentó él, apoyándose en un árbol para mirarla mejor. _"Ella es tan delgada que creo que si no fuera saiyajin podría lastimarla con solo un abrazo"._

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? es algo incomodo - estaba nerviosa, Bardock era el guerrero más conocido en cuanto a destruir planetas y también uno de los más respetados, se sentía admirada al tener toda su atención aunque no quería levantar más su ego, por lo que permaneció indiferente hacia él.

\- Aun no escucho respuesta - Bardock colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar cómo esta se refrescaba en el lago.

\- Soy parte de la corte real, resguardo a la reina y me criaron para ser parte de su seguridad desde que nací - se restregó las manos en el agua. Sintió nostalgia al recordar aquella realidad, jamás en su vida había ido a otro mundo más que este, lo que era peor ni siquiera conocía su propio planeta. Siempre tuvo que estar dentro del palacio, atendiendo a la reina y entrenando para protegerla.

\- ¿Esa es la razón para no ver el mundo?, ¿acaso eres una prisionera? - preguntó anonadado.

\- Algo así, no puedo dejar a la reina así nada mas, hoy lo hice porque ella me permitió esta pequeña libertad - añadió. _"Pero una vez que vuelva al planeta Vegita quedaré bajo sus comandos nuevamente"_ , al recordarlo ella agachó la cabeza con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por eso es que no disfrutas aniquilar planetas como a las demás? - Bardock apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para escucharla con atención.

\- A decir verdad… jamás me ha gustado la violencia, pienso que es inútil, ¿de qué sirve ser así?

\- Eso te hace respetable y poderoso - alzó la voz para que fuera más varonil.

\- ¿Poderoso?, todo lo que piensan ustedes es en el poder - se volteó para mirarlo brindándole una mirada fría al escuchar su pensamiento tan cerrado.

\- ¿Y qué piensas tú entonces? - él la observó detenidamente, esta caminó en frente de él como desfilándole y se dirigió a su nave dejando en ella sus botas, se arremangó sus pantalones negros hasta sus muslos y se metió al agua. Bardock observó cada movimiento que esta hacía, la mujer parecía disfrutar del placer que el agua fría le causaba a sus piernas.

\- Yo pienso, que un saiyajin tiene que ser un complemento, debe ser todo un guerrero cuando la ocasión lo amerite, un hombre bondadoso, tierno, cálido, y todo un hombre en la cama - dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

\- ¿No crees tú que eres algo exigente? - la miró extrañado. Sharotto volvió a mirarlo y rió - ¿Qué te pasa mujer? - era raro para él ver sonreír a una mujer, de hecho jamás había visto una reírse, al menos no con la gracia que ella lo hacía. Su risa era pura y cálida.

\- ¿Escuché bien?, ¿no sabes ni siquiera ser un buen hombre en la cama? - rió a carcajadas.

\- ¡Si quieres te lo demuestro aquí y ahora! - la desafío.

\- ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? - ella lo miró tras su hombro.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy acaso?, mas encima dudas de mi virilidad, debo demostrártelo, mujer - él se quitó la armadura con firmeza y Sharotto quedó sorprendida al verlo. Lo vio sacarse su polera sin mangas color verde musgo con algo de picardía en su rostro y apartó su rastreador para no dañarlo con el agua tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿¡qué piensas hacer!? - retrocedió ella algo nerviosa al verlo con su torso desnudo.

\- Nada que tu no quieras - Bardock lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha, esta estaba nerviosa y retrocedía un paso cada vez que el avanzaba hacia ella - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso no puedo bañarme junto a ti? - sonrió levemente, lo único que quería era fastidiarla un poco, su intención jamás fue acorralarla.

\- ¡Ja! - Sharotto lo miró de pies a cabeza. Se sintió como una tonta al ver que calló en su juego, por lo que ella miró el agua y entrecerró los ojos, se agachó un poco para alcanzar el agua con la mano y con un gran chorro lo mojó. Bardock quedó atónito al ver tal comportamiento en la mujer. La miró por varios segundos tratando de descifrar qué había hecho. Eso solo lo hacían los niños no los adultos. Al no ver respuesta Sharotto le sonrió - ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no sabes cómo divertirte más que pelear? - le preguntó, colando sus manos en la cadera.

\- Para ser una mujer saiyajin eres bastante infantil - la miró sin moverse.

\- Si crees que divertirse así es infantil, pues lo soy - ella jugó con el agua haciendo remolinos con su mano mientras Bardock la contemplaba con fascinación. Era atractiva, divertida y diferente a todas las demás, algo en ella era fascinante de ver, quería sumergirse en ella y contagiarse de esa calidez que solo ella podía emanar.

\- ¡Oye! - la mujer alzo la vista y recibió una ola de agua justo en el rostro, al parecer Bardock no sabía contener su fuerza por lo que el golpe de la ola la hizo caer fuertemente al lago, sumergiendo todo su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos bajo el agua ella sacó su cabeza para tomar aire y lo primero que escuchó fue la risa de aquel sujeto, era grata para sus oídos y algo contagiosa por lo que rió también - ¡Debiste ver tu rostro, mujer!

\- Me llamo Sharotto - ella se levantó hasta que el agua le llegó hasta la cintura y aprovechó de sacudir su cabello para botar parte del agua que tenía - Me da gusto que te hayas divertido - sonrió, echando su cabello hacia atrás para luego mirarlo seriamente como desafiándolo - Veamos hasta donde llegas.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?, ¿otro juego infantil...? - lo dijo en son de burla al querer esperar otra cosa extraña de su parte pero solo vio como la mujer desaparecía ante él - ¿Dónde estás? - la buscaba mirando por todos lados, al no encontrarla por los alrededores se elevó para ver mejor.

 _"Ni siquiera sabe que estoy cerca de él, sin ese rastreador esta perdido"_.

Sonreía entretenida al ver al sujeto que la buscaba inútilmente. Mientras Bardock continuaba buscándola ella se recostó en la rama del árbol en el que se encontraba y lo miraba de vez en cuando para ver lo que hacía.

\- ¿No sabes dónde estoy verdad? - reía en voz baja, mientras las frondosas ramas del árbol escondían su cuerpo - Necesitas aprender a ocupar mas tu mente ¿no crees?

\- ¿¡Dónde estás!?, ¡revela tu posición! - le dijo con una voz demandante.

\- ¡Concéntrate! - le gritó - Aprende a buscar mi ki en tu mente.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso es eso posible? - preguntó intrigado mirando por todas partes.

\- Lo es, ¿por qué crees que yo no uso ese rastreador? - lo dijo con una voz casi mística.

\- ¡Tienes razón, mi rastreador! - él caminó hacia donde lo había dejado pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

\- ¿Buscabas esto? - Sharotto saltó del árbol y se enfrentó a él colocando el rastreador en su dedo. Luego levantó su brazo en alto y agitó el rastreador en son de burla - Veo que no eres tan hábil como yo pensé.

\- Eso quisieras, soy lo suficientemente hábil para lo que sea - Bardock se aproximó mas a ella y le quitó el rastreador de su mano con delicadeza, mirando sus labios como si quisiera devorarlos. Ella simplemente quedó observándolo mientras él colocaba una mano en su cintura. Sharotto respiró hondo al sentir su cálida mano en su cuerpo siguiendo el movimiento de su mano con su mirada pero al notar que este apretó su piel ella lo detuvo con su suave pero demandante voz.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - le ordenó con picardía - ¿Piensas que soy fácil?, esto no llegara a nada sin antes una pelea, si ganas obtendrás lo que deseas, si gano yo...pues...estarás sometido a lo que yo te ordene - le guiñó un ojo y quitó la mano del saiyajin con algo de rudeza, apartándose de él con un gran salto para colocarse en posición de batalla - ¿Estás listo, Bardock?

\- ¿Hablas en serio?, créeme que no seré gentil contigo, mujer - le advirtió - No porque seas mujer...

\- ¡Menos charla y mas acción! - se aproximó hacia él con gran velocidad dándole una patada en sus piernas para botarlo, este cayó al suelo algo asombrado al no ver venir el golpe, ella era rápida - ¡Levántate! - le ordenó ella con entusiasmo.

\- Sí que estás loca, tu lo pediste - Bardock se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a pelear con la mujer en los aires, esta esquivaba cada golpe con sus brazos. Ella se dio la vuelta y con el codo metido en su estómago empujó a Bardock hacia el lago - ¡Pelea de verdad! - le ordenó.

\- ¡Cállate! - tan pronto como entro al lago él se acercó a ella y vio como esta sonreía. Después de todo ella sí disfrutaba de una buena pelea, por lo que decidió pelear en serio esta vez.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos lucharon arduamente, Sharotto lograba dar varios golpes en la cara de Bardock mientras que este solo lograba pegarle en los brazos y muslos con algo de torpeza.

\- Nada mal para ser un guerrero - sonrió ella tomando aire tras pelear.

\- Y tu no peleas nada mal, los golpes fueron asombrosos - admitió - Dime ahora...¿qué tengo que hacer? - la miró cautivado al ver ambas facetas de la mujer. Sharotto era una mujer hermosa y grácil pero a la vez podía ser tan ruda como él sin perder su toque femenino.

\- ¿Tan pronto te das por vencido? - sonrió nuevamente, esta se acercó a él en vuelo, rodeando su torso con una de sus manos como diciéndole que la siguiera y bajó hasta tocar el suelo. Bardock quedó asombrado ante tal respuesta de la mujer, _"¿Acaso se está entregando a mi?"_. El saiyajin la siguió dichoso hasta encontrarse con ella. Sharotto estaba de espaldas y este la tomó de los hombros, bajando lentamente por sus brazos, acariciando cada parte de su piel - Creas o no...jamás he hecho esto - trago saliva algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - sonrió.

\- Sabes bien qué... - dijo seriamente.

\- No soy como los demás, si lo deseas, para mi será un placer pero si no estás lista yo te res...

\- ¡Oh cállate! - se dio vuelta rápidamente y se aferró a su cuello con sus manos acercándolo hacia su boca para besarlo con pasión.

\- Espera, ¿qué haces? - se separó lentamente de ella.

\- No preguntes y déjate llevar - lo besó ferozmente en sus labios, de un salto se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas mientras que Bardock se dejaba llevar por los encantos de la mujer, la abrazó con fuerza para sentirla aún más a su cuerpo. Comenzando a caminar torpemente hasta la calidez de unos matorrales, posó su cuerpo con delicadeza y la observó por un momento - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sharotto al ver la mirada extraña del saiyajin.

\- Solo contemplo tu belleza - este sonrió con algo de vergüenza al admitir tales sentimientos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo un saiyajin tan rudo y poderoso como tu demuestra eso? - ella acarició sus cabellos alborotados con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Desde que vi que eras una mujer saiyajin diferente - respondió con firmeza.

\- Basta de cursilerías Bardock y haz lo que debes hacer conmigo - continuó ella, sacando su pequeña armadura que protegía su pecho.

\- Hay algo que debes saber, yo tampoco he hecho esto antes, estaba esperando a la mujer indicada para esto, a alguien con quien de verdad valiera la pena - hizo una pausa para acariciar los labios de la mujer - Esperaba a alguien como tu - se acercó a ella y mordió levemente sus labios.

\- Jamás pensé eso de ti - sonrió ella dejándose llevar por la pasión que poco a poco los consumía.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

 **Ya saben, este proyecto solo continuara si les ha gustado, así que cualquier impresión, opinión o queja me la pueden decir a través de un lindo review :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, de nuevo :D**

 **Por petición de Dayana subí este nuevo capítulo, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que continúes leyéndola. Este capítulo es para ti y espero que lo disfrutes ^v^ muchas gracias por tu comentario ya que si no fuera por ti creo que no me hubiera animado a seguir subiendo la historia jeje.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _Capitulo 2: Un sentimiento extraño._

Fue un amor casi instantáneo, Bardock se sintió atraído desde el momento en que la mujer supo como mostrarse ruda y femenina a la vez, era algo que buscaba desde hace mucho y nadie tenía. Sharotto por otra parte siempre lo anheló, cada vez que lo veía pasar se preguntó cómo sería este guerrero en la intimidad, su ceño siempre fruncido la hacía pensar en que tal vez fuera al igual de rudo como parecía, pero no, ella añoraba las caricias que Bardock le entregaba con vigorosidad mientras sus lenguas se tocaban al besarse. A medida que el beso lograba ser más intenso los ojos llorosos de Sharotto dejaron caer unas lagrimas, recordando qué sería de ella al momento de volver al planeta Vegita. Sin que Bardock notara sus lagrimas ella limpió sus mejillas, no era momento de llorar y recordar lo que le esperaba en su planeta, debía darse el tiempo de disfrutar cada caricia y cada beso que compartían.

 _"Demonios, no podré aguantar mi fuerza un segundo más al verla de esa forma ante mí, quiero apoderarme de ella de una manera violenta pero tengo miedo de lastimarla si no logro controlarme, necesito que bajar mi ki para hacer esto, debo calmarme pero… ¿cómo?"_

Sharotto suspiró al sentir el aliento tibio del saiyajin en su cuello, luego Bardock la observó por unos instantes y ella notó que este pensaba mucho en la situación.

\- Solo respira - musitó ella, que estaba tendida en el suelo mirando como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, notando como su ki se elevaba considerablemente. Debía hacer que su fuerza disminuyera de alguna forma, ya que si decidían dar el siguiente paso este podría lastimarla. Sharotto le sonrió y con gran agilidad más un toque de sensualidad se tumbó encima del cuerpo desnudo del guerrero, quien la miraba perplejo ante ese movimiento tan osado de su parte, ninguna mujer se había mostrado tan dominante, quebrando nuevamente la imagen que tenía Bardock de las mujeres saiyajins.

Él posó sus manos en la cintura de Sharotto mientras que ella besaba su torso, sintiendo que poco a poco lograba bajarle el ki. Bardock sonrió, aquellas caricias lo tranquilizaban, la mujer levantó su rostro para observarlo y vio que sonreía, definitivamente lucía mucho mejor sonriendo.

Sharotto se acercó a él en busca de los labios del guerrero y ambos se perdieron en un profundo beso, viajando por el camino de la pasión y la excitación. Al momento de separar sus labios tuvieron un escalofrió como si volvieran a tener los pies en la tierra.

Ella mordió su labio inferior como si de repente se sintiera como una niña avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo pero el suave toque de Bardock en su espalda la hicieron perderse nuevamente. Él recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo, como si quisiera que sus manos recordasen por siempre su piel.

Pronto el saiyajin comenzó a desearla aún más, ya no aguantaba las ganas de poseerla, el tortuoso juego de besar y tocar ya era un martirio para él y lo era aún más si ella comenzaba a jadear mientras este la tocaba.

Con un movimiento rápido él volvió a ponerse encima de ella, Sharotto sonrió del gusto al verlo tan emocionado y fiero. Bardock la besó con gran entusiasmo provocándole fuertes gemidos mientras lentamente su miembro rosaba su feminidad.

\- ¡Hazlo Bardock!... - musitó ella.

\- No quiero lastimarte, mujer - dijo agitado.

\- No lo harás, confía en mí - dijo ella posando sus manos en el rostro del saiyajin con ternura, mirándolo para darle ánimos.

Bardock confió en ella y accedió a la petición de la mujer, introduciéndose dentro de ella. La joven estaba cerca de un orgasmo y él lo sabía. Justo antes de que ella exclamara decide detenerse.

\- Me estas dejando en agonía, ¿por qué no acabas de una vez? - dijo, mientras acariciaba el pecho del saiyajin.

\- Esto hay que disfrutarlo ¿no crees? - respiraba con dificultad al sentir que se quedaba sin energías - Además, no quiero que esto acabe tan pronto - la besó dulcemente en los labios para luego ir besando todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su cuello para morderla suavemente. Esta gimió entre el dolor y el placer que le causaba, al escucharla así el saiyajin no aguantó más y quiso introducirse dentro de ella nuevamente para terminar lo que había empezado.

Pero ahora llegaba la venganza de Sharotto al haberla dejado esperar. Cuando Bardock iba a introducirse dentro de ella, esta cerró las piernas y sonrió. El saiyajin la miró traviesamente.

\- Me estas volviendo loco - dijo suspirando y mostrando una leve sonrisa - ¡Te deseo! y yo sé que tu también - Sharotto sonrió ante las palabras de Bardock y accedió complacida al escucharlo tan desesperado.

\- Lamentablemente si, Bardock - suspiró - _"Siempre lo he hecho"._

 **FLASBACK**

\- ¡Sharotto! - era la voz de la reina.

\- ¿Diga su majestad?

\- Ven a ver como entrenan lo guerreros de la organización interplanetaria de comercio.

Me puse cerca de la reina para observar donde ella apuntaba, eran mucho los guerreros que ponían a prueba sus capacidades pero uno en especial llamaba mi atención, destacándose ante los demás. Era el más guapo, era rudo y varonil, lucía un raro cabello negro alborotado, poseía una polera sin mangas de color verde musgo más unos pantalones azul oscuro que destacaban su formidable musculatura. No podía evitar sonreír al verlo pero tenía que ocultar mis deseos por él en presencia de la reina, nadie debía saber sobre mis intereses, mucho menos en alguien como él, si así fuera, quizás jamás volvería a verlo nuevamente.

\- Veo que debe ser muy difícil dejar a la familia al viajar de planeta tras planeta - mire algo apenada para fingir importancia en los guerreros.

\- No seas ridícula Sharotto, estos guerreros no tienen familia, aún son muy jóvenes, y si las tuvieran es deber de cada uno de ellos participar en esto, ya que es y será por siempre su trabajo - dijo con severidad y se cruzó de brazos, algo que hacía a menudo - Mi esposo está pensando en promover a uno de ellos para su servicio personal, ¿te imaginas quien podrá ser? - ella me miró de soslayo mientras yo fingía pensar, mis ojos solo se dirigían a él, por lo que no podía concentrarme en su pregunta.

\- No, su majestad.

\- Vamos no seas haragana y adivina - me ordenó.

\- ¿Quizás sea aquel hombre que está peleando a golpes con aquellos dos saiyajines? - apunté con mi mentón.

\- Exacto, su nombre es Bardock, es uno de los mejores para el puesto, él aun no lo sabe pero se convertirá en uno de los favoritos del rey - añadió - Bien, debo irme. Tienes la tarde libre hasta las tres, te esperaré en la corte - asentí ante sus palabras y me incliné levemente mientras la vi partir de mi lado, al ver que dobló a la derecha mire nuevamente hacia abajo para verlo una vez más.

Aquel hombre llamado Bardock llamaba mi atención por completo, su cuerpo era perfecto y sus músculos se marcaban en su polera, dejé de mirar su físico para fijarme más en sus facciones, era lindo aunque algo serio y malhumorado pero sexy a la vez, su cabellera era bastante peculiar y alborotada pero en él lucia fantástico. Mientras más lo veía más guapo lo hallaba.

\- Lastima que no puedas estar con él ¿no, Sharotto? - me recordó Brión, intima amiga de la reina y leal súbdita.

\- No necesito que me lo recuerdes, además solo observo las inútiles técnicas de peleas que estos bárbaros tienen - respondí a la defensiva y volví a mi seriedad, ni cuenta me había dado que tenía una sonrisa de tonta en la cara mientras lo estaba viendo.

\- Descuida, yo me sentía de la misma forma cuando tenía tu edad - puso una mano en mi hombro para consolarme - Espere toda mi juventud por la llegada de alguien que me liberara de la corte para vivir mi propia vida pero al estar constantemente en compañía de la reina me impidió cumplir aquel sueño, ese alguien jamás vendrá Sharotto y tampoco espero que llegue ahora - suspiró - En fin, te deseo mejor suerte - ella golpeó mi hombro dos veces y se marchó tras la reina.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sharotto gimió por última vez sintiendo la virilidad de Bardock dejar su cuerpo, este se recostó a su lado para descansar a su lado mientras ella apartó la vista del guerrero mirando hacia los matorrales. Bardock la observó extrañado ante tan repentina actitud.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿no lo hice bien? - preguntó agitado, el saiyajin se sentó para mirarla mejor, esta se puso en posición fetal tratando de espantar aquellas palabras de Brión.

\- ¿Que si no lo hiciste bien? - sonrió - Fue maravilloso - se dio vuelta para mirarlo, los recuerdos y la presión que tenía sobre ella no la dejaron disfrutar el momento. Al verlo a los ojos ella se alegró al verlo sonreír nuevamente - Veo que ya te acostumbraste a sonreír - rió.

\- No te hagas ilusiones Sha...

\- Sharotto - le recordó.

\- Sharotto - dijo, él tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo paso por su nariz como si estuviera oliendo el aroma más dulce de todos - Hueles muy bien.

\- ¡Ya basta! - se quejó sonriente apartando la mano del guerrero de su pelo, arrojándose a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Este le respondió su abrazo y besó su hombro - Debemos irnos, en unas horas más anochecerá - Sharotto se levantó del suelo y empezó a vestirse mientras Bardock la miraba atentamente, deleitándose al verla.

\- Si que eres diferente - dijo sereno.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte el resto del día ahí desnudo mirándome? - ella enarcó una ceja mientras terminaba de vestirse. Este se levantó rápidamente imitando a la mujer al ponerse sus atuendos de batalla.

En cuestión de minutos Sharotto arregló su nave para irse pero la mano de Bardock la detuvo, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, esto de despedirse hacía que todo fuera más difícil para ella. Abrió los ojos y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? - preguntó él, acariciando su brazo.

\- Debemos irnos - respondió - Iré a recorrer el planeta por última vez, me asegurare de que todo esté en orden.

\- ¿Crees que te dejare divertirte sola?, ¡hmp!, ve por el sur yo iré al norte - besó su frente con ternura y ella enchuecó su boca ante su repentino gesto de cariño. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos y lo vio colocarse su localizador verde en su ojo izquierdo, después de eso partió el vuelo. Sharotto sonrió por un momento y voló por los aires recorriendo el resto del planeta en dirección contraria. Debía asegurarse de que todo quedara limpió y sin ningún rastro de vida.

 _"Al menos pude saber qué se siente ser poseída por un hombre en cuerpo y alma, Bardock era quien yo esperaba desde el momento en que lo vi y para cuando vuelva a mi planeta estaré mas tranquila conmigo misma, la pregunta es...¿podre olvidar a Bardock tan fácilmente?"_

\- Bien, no queda nada, el planeta está completamente vacío - dijo ella para sí - No sé como los guerreros pueden vivir tranquilamente al momento de destruir planetas - se sentía enojada al ver tanta destrucción, no era parte de ella matar y disfrutar por el caos, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, y su deber era obedecer.

Sharotto volvió hasta el manantial donde estaba su nave y siguió guardando sus pertenencias.

\- ¡Oye! - la llamó Bardock - ¿Quieres venir un momento?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - entrecerró los ojos, quería irse pronto de aquel lugar para olvidar los buenos momentos que paso con él, pero este lo hacia mas difícil - Bardock, debemos irnos.

\- ¡Ven! - ordenó. Sharotto dio unos pasos hasta llegar a él. Era extraño pero ahora lucía algo nervioso y a la vez ansioso por algo. Sus ojos negros miraron al suelo por unos segundos. _"Cómo lo hago...recuerda cómo lo hacían"_. Pensaba, recordando aquellas muestras de afecto de otros seres vivientes para hacer lo mismo con ella.

\- ¿Me llamaste para verte pensar?, ¿acaso no ves que perdemos el tiempo haciendo esto? - se burló Sharotto.

\- Ten - estiró su mano para ofrecerle una flor dorada, una de las más raras y valiosas que el planeta poseía como tesoro. Sharotto quedó sorprendida al ver tal gesto de alguien que parecía ser tan frío. Ella simplemente quedó mirando la hermosa flor mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro - ¿Me dejaras con la mano estirada? - Bardock tenía enarcada una ceja mientras esperaba a que ella tomara la flor.

\- Solo disfrutaba del momento - sonrió ella para luego tomar la flor agradecida - No sabía que los hombres saiyajin hacían algo así.

\- No lo hacen - respondió algo confundido.

\- Descuida no se lo diré a nadie, vámonos ¿quieres? - Sharotto lo miró por última vez y se agarró de su cuello para besarlo, era estúpido hacer la despedida más larga pero sabía que después de esto ya no podría estar con él, por lo que deseaba que sus labios permanecieran siempre en sus recuerdos. Luego se separó de su cuerpo lentamente como un tortuoso adiós…que tal vez sería para siempre.

\- ¿Volveré a verte? - preguntó él en un tono grave pero melancólico.

 _"Ojala pudiera responder esa pregunta"_

\- Por supuesto - _"Mentí, sabía claramente mi destino y ese no incluía estar a su lado"_. Ella apartó la mirada de él y este voló rápidamente hasta su nave, Sharotto lo vio volar con algo de tristeza en su mirada y antes de partir mojó su rostro y apreció por última vez el lugar en donde consumó su amor con la persona a quien ella mas deseaba.

 _Capitulo 3: La prisionera._

Al llegar al planeta Vegita Sharotto desempacó sus cosas de la nave para dirigirse directamente al palacio. No deseaba que nuevamente fuera retenida por sus encantos, lo de ellos debía permanecer en secreto y por muy triste que fuera en el olvido.

\- ¿Cómo les fue en la conquista, señorita Sharotto? - preguntó uno de los guardias al verla llegar.

\- Fue a prueba de tontos - sin más que decir ella siguió caminando pero algo la hizo detenerse, no podía evitar querer saber cuándo aterrizaría la nave de Bardock - ¡Oye!, la nave de mi compañero ¿cuándo...?

\- Oh, no tardara en llegar, según mis registros el señor Bardock llegará en media hora más al planeta Vegita, utilizó la ruta corta al igual que usted.

 _"Demonios, no me queda mucho tiempo"_

\- Está bien - caminó lo más rápido posible y se escabulló hasta llegar al palacio. Verlo nuevamente sería una tortura, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y que el tiempo se encargara de olvidar todo recuerdo que pasaron juntos. Al fin y al cabo los hombres olvidaban rápido aquellos encuentros casuales.

\- ¡Sharotto! - exclamó la reina, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella se inclinó levemente en señal de respeto - ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? - preguntó la reina algo sorprendida.

\- Hace no mucho, su majestad - Sharotto suspiró algo cansada al caminar tan rápido.

\- Ven, debes estar agotada por la misión, refréscate un poco antes de volver a tus deberes - dijo en un tono demandante, era difícil descifrar a la reina cuando estaba feliz o no, era tan orgullosa que solo demostraba un rostro neutro.

\- Si, su alteza - se inclinó y partió a uno de sus cuartos para darse una larga ducha pero la voz de la soberana la hicieron detenerse nuevamente.

\- Sharotto - ella volvió a mirarla, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados, inspeccionándola detenidamente - Procura arreglar esa cabellera, no puedes andar con la melena suelta ¿oíste? - lo dijo en un tono de regaño, al parecer su melena la hacía lucir de una forma que a la reina no parecía gustarle, quizás luciría más atractiva que ella, lo que era una posibilidad latente ya que a la reina no le gustaba competir con la belleza de otras mujeres, por lo que a todas sus súbditas les ordenaba recogerse el cabello para que no resaltaran en la corte.

.

.

Habían pasado no más de diez minutos cuando la nave de Bardock aterrizó y una multitud llegó de golpe para recibirlo. Este salió de la nave y miró a su costado izquierdo, la nave de la mujer había llegado antes que él. Bardock enchuecó su boca mientras pensaba en dónde podría haber ido pero los gritos de sus compañeros y los golpes que le daban para felicitarlo no lo dejaban concentrarse. Luego de sonreírles a varios en modo de agradecimiento, este logró abrir el paso hasta llegar a uno de los guardias.

\- La tripulante de aquella nave ¿dónde se dirigió? - preguntó intrigado.

\- No lo sabemos señor, solo vi que se dirigió por aquella dirección - apuntó con su arma un camino lleno de curvas. Bardock palmeó su espalda con "suavidad" pensando en que controlaba su fuerza pero no, el pequeño golpe que le dio al guardia hizo que cayera con fuerza hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Oh!, veo que aún no puedo controlar mi fuerza, no fue mi intención soldado - lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó, este se mantuvo derecho por un segundo y volvió a caer al suelo. Al parecer el golpe había sido muy fuerte.

\- Descuide señor... - dijo con pocas energías.

Era hora de que Bardock se reportara con el rey para comunicarle el éxito de su misión en el planeta Zoroku por lo que se dirigió al palacio. Dio un vistazo rápido para ver si veía el rostro de Sharotto en la multitud pero nada, solo vio a la reina acompañada de alguien más.

\- Rey Vegeta, me presento para informarle que la conquista del planeta Zoroku fue todo un éxito - se puso el antebrazo al pecho para hacer una leve reverencia.

\- ¿En un día?, excelente, Frezzer estará agradecido por tu gran hazaña Bardock, ve a refrescarte un momento, esto merece una celebración - le indicó el camino con una mano para que fuera a divertirse con los demás dentro de uno de los salones de entretención que poseía el rey para sus soldados destacados.

\- Sí, señor - respondió complacido. Este se levantó y caminó hacia donde le indicó el rey sin dejar de mirar por todo el lugar una última vez tratando de ubicar el rostro joven de Sharotto. Al ver que sus ojos no lograron ubicarla, sus esperanzas de verla hoy disminuyeron y continuó su camino con menos ánimos, pero los pasos firmes de alguien hicieron que este mirara nuevamente a la multitud.

\- Ya estoy aquí, su majestad - una voz familiar detuvo al guerrero, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la figura sin igual de Sharotto. Ella al igual que él se detuvo, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza cuando sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose por varios segundos en la mirada del otro. Bardock continuaba sonriéndole mientras que el semblante de Sharotto solo reflejaba preocupación.

\- ¿Sucede algo Bardock? - preguntó el rey al verlo quieto. Sharotto al escuchar la voz grave de su rey apartó la mirada de su amado para colocarse de inmediato al lado de la reina sin hacer contacto visual con él.

La reina entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al notar tal comportamiento de ambos y miró a su súbdita de soslayo para ver si esta lo miraba, luego miró a Bardock, quien mantenía la mirada donde yacía Sharotto. Al notar aquel interés de parte del saiyajin el rostro de la reina cambió a uno más serio y se dirigió a Sharotto.

\- ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

\- No, su majestad - aseveró ella con seguridad en su voz, pero la reina enarcó una ceja y al ver que Bardock continuaba mirándola ella se levantó del trono.

\- Acompáñame - Sharotto volteó su rostro para ver a Bardock por un segundo, no deseaba hacerle saber que lo de ellos fue una falsa pero debía mantenerse firme si no deseaba que algo le sucediera a él.

\- Bardock... - reiteró el rey esperando respuesta - ¿Pasa algo?

\- En absoluto su majestad, no ocurre nada - Bardock entró al lugar para festejar por otra victoria. Apenas entró al salón soltó un suspiro largo, la sola presencia de la mujer lo hacía sentirse extraño pero feliz. Aunque aquel semblante serio de parte de ella lo hicieron pensar en que algo malo ocurría. Se sentó en una silla para beber unos tragos para luego concentrarse en el ki de Sharotto para seguirla, necesitaba hablar con ella. Mientras más pensaba la situación se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de ella.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Bardock? - dijo un hombre alto y más o menos regordete quien apretó el hombro del guerrero.

\- Nada, solo estoy aquí tratando de pasar un buen rato - vaciló, enojándose un poco al no poder encontrar el ki de la mujer, tampoco podía buscarlo con su rastreador ya que este lo había olvidado en su nave. Al parecer le tomaría mucho tiempo superar las habilidades de rastreo que poseía Sharotto.

\- A mi no me engañas compañero, vi todo lo que paso ahí antes de que entraras, ella te gusta ¿no es así? - le sonrió.

\- Mirar a una mujer no significa nada - mintió, él no era de los que hablaba mucho y menos confesar sus verdaderas emociones, al fin y al cabo eran hombres, debían mostrarse fuerte sin que nada les importara.

\- Los saiyajines podemos ser muy orgullosos en demostrar nuestros sentimientos pero ante una mujer debemos sucumbir a ellos para ganar su corazón ¿sabes? Aunque no lo creas ellas adoran vernos de esa forma, créeme - lo codeó - Por lo visto aquella mujer le pertenece a la reina - lo miró seriamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? - lo miró algo extrañado.

\- Pues significa que si quieres estar con esa mujer, antes que nada debes desposarla frente a la reina.

\- ¿Por qué? - Bardock enarcó una ceja ante todo lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Qué derecho tiene la reina en ella?, ¡habla! - le ordenó al ver que este demoraba en responderle.

\- Cálmate, ¿era mucho decirme que aquella mujer te gusta? - rió - A veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado - Bardock lo desafiaba con la mirada y este se puso algo nervioso. Tomó unos sorbos de su trago y continuó relatando - La reina siempre necesitara a alguien que esté bajo su disposición, es por eso que reclutan a las mejores mujeres saiyajins para protegerla ante cualquier cosa, por lo visto la mujer en la que te has fijado era hija de una de sus más leales súbditas quien por amor quedó embarazada de un guerrero saiyajin, este fue un cobarde y por miedo a enfrentarse a la reina nunca la desposó. La reina se enteró de que estaba embarazada y dejó que esta tuviera a su hija para luego esclavizarla de cierto modo hasta que un hombre se fijara en ella para darle la libertad que merecía - el hombre tomó un trago de cerveza y miró fijamente a Bardock, esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Tan solo es eso?, no parece tan difícil - alardeó.

\- Todo es difícil, antes de pedir la mano de la muchacha debes ofrecerle a alguien más a cambio, alguien que tome el lugar de la mujer, y no creo que encuentres a alguien dispuesta a estar esclavizada para la reina.

\- Hallare la manera - Bardock abandonó su silla pensativo, debía encontrar una forma de liberar a aquella mujer, al saber todo esto sabía que la reina jamás dejaría que se volvieran a ver.

.

.

Por otro lado la reina se había dirigido a su habitación para estar a solas con Sharotto.

\- ¡Cierra la puerta! - ordenó severamente - Dime, ¿qué ocurrió en tu estadía en el planeta Zoroku, eh? - ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando respuesta de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué insinúa su majestad? - preguntó Sharotto, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

\- Te gusta ¿verdad? - la reina la miró fijamente a los ojos, y Sharotto no pudo continuar mirándola, era intimidante cuando se enojaba.

\- No su majestad...

\- ¡No mientas Sharotto!, los vi, vi como se miraron, ¿o acaso mentirás al respecto? - la reina levantó su voz, tenía miedo que le arrebataran a otra de sus súbditas, una de las más fuertes que tenía y además joven - Espero que no le hayas dicho nada al respecto sobre como liberarte ¿o sí?

\- Nada su majestad - ella bajó su cabeza, mientras que sus manos se formaron como puños al tratar de contener su rabia.

\- Muy bien, vete entonces - aclaró su garganta para volver al tono suave de siempre - Tomate la tarde libre, no quiero que te vea nuevamente, al menos por hoy.

\- Con permiso - hizo un reverencia y salió de la habitación, apenas dejó el lugar sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar. Las palabras de la reina fueron como una bofetada para que le quedara claro cuál era su lugar, después de todo ella solo era una esclava y así sería.

Continuó su camino con la cabeza agachada sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y lo difícil que serian las cosas luego de haber conocido a Bardock, no podía aguantar más sin verlo, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Suspiró nuevamente mientras doblaba en un esquina hasta que su cabeza chocó con alguien de armazón muy duro que la hicieron perder sus ideas.

\- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó una voz tranquilizadora, Sharotto miró hacia arriba sorprendiéndose al ver a Bardock - Lo sé todo, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto? - preguntó preocupado y a la vez algo enojado, ella enmudeció ante sus palabras permitiéndole ser acorralada por él a medida que este se acercaba más a ella, dejándola sin escapatoria.

\- Aléjate, no debo verte - dijo en susurros, apartándose de él de aquella jaula invisible pero Bardock le seguía el paso sin perderla de vista.

\- No quiero hacerlo - Bardock se interpuso en su camino colocándose frente a ella - ¿Qué no sabes lo que eso significa? - apuntó su cuello, ella lo miró confundida, luego miró hacia atrás para verificar que nadie los estaba siguiendo y ella tocó su cuello notando un leve montículo sobresaliente en él, al tocarlo con algo de fuerza recordó el momento en que él la había mordido - Aquello demuestra que te he elegido como pareja ¿no lo sabías? es parte de nuestra cultura saiyajin - Sharotto continuaba confundida y su boca se abrió suavemente producto del asombro. Él tomó su rostro para mirar sus ojos negros pero ella bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza, a pesar de lo que él dijera no había modo de que ella fuera liberada fácilmente. Bardock, al notarla tan infeliz colocó su dedo índice en la tersa boca de la mujer para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? - le preguntó confundida, mirando a sus ojos.

\- Te he elegido para que seas mi mujer, la única, esa marca demuestra que ya eres de alguien más.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - Sharotto lo empujó con sus brazos y este retrocedió un par de centímetros. La mujer se dio la vuelta para no verlo, si la reina se enterara de aquel atrevimiento no podría evitar lo que ella haría con él.

\- ¿¡Un idiota!?, por haberme ena...por haberme... - él aclaró su garganta debido a que las palabras no salían.

Sharotto subió la mirada sorprendida al escucharlo balbucear y sus ojos se aguaron de ilusión por un momento - ¿Por haber qué?... - se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

\- Demonios...ven acá - él sujetó su cuerpo con firmeza y la besó con pasión, aunque las palabras no le salían de su boca, aquel beso demostró lo que él sentía por ella. Sharotto no se contuvo y siguió besándolo, agarrándose de sus cabellos, alborotándolos desenfrenadamente. Bardock acariciaba su cintura conteniéndose para no sacarle la armadura y llegar a algo más - Hare lo que sea posible para liberarte - se detuvo, posando su frente junto con la de la mujer, ambos cerraron los ojos, respirando aceleradamente. Bardock abrió sus ojos y la contempló una vez más - Te veré mañana - besó su frente y se marchó en dirección contraria.

\- ¿Mañana?...¡sabes bien que no puedo verte ahora! - le recordó.

\- Nada ni nadie nos impedirá hacer eso - le guiñó el ojo agregando una sexy sonrisa y siguió caminando con confianza a través de los pasillos. Sharotto sonrió al verlo de esa forma y se apoyó en la pared ilusionada. Tenía la certeza de que lo vería casi constantemente y eso la hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **De aquí en adelante veremos qué sucederá con el destino de estos tortolos :O**

 **Debo confesar que hay muchas cosas que cambié respecto a Bardock, por ejemplo algunos detalles como el por qué de su cicatriz del rostro o incluso su banda roja, bueno eso lo verán más adelante.**

 **Si desean que continúe la historia me lo pueden decir a través de comentarios, me ayudan mucho para darme ánimos para actualizar la historia con nuevos capítulos.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a ti Dayana por tu apoyo y que hayas disfrutado este capítulo :D**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **Un nuevo capítulo ha llegado :D la razón por la que llegó tan pronto es debido a que el número de visitantes ha subido y también por los lindos comentarios de apoyo que recibí de Dayana y Pau20.**

 ***Pau20, muchas gracias por tu lindo review, que gusto que te haya encantado el comienzo de esta historia :D y prometo no dejarte con histeria con las actualizaciones ;)**

 **También muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia en anonimato y a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar y darme su apoyo C:**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir disfruten de un nuevo capítulo ¡Nos vemos al final!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: No puedo estar sin ti.**_

Sharotto abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el espejo para contemplarse por un largo rato. Ella desató su cinta roja que usaba para amarrar su cabello y lo alborotó con ambas manos, dejando caer unas mechas a los costados de su rostro, admirando su belleza con aquella melena larga y sedosa, con razón la reina le había dicho que se amarrara el cabello, lucía demasiado diferente e increíblemente atractiva.

Agarró una peineta para desenredar su cabello castaño oscuro y luego se cambió de ropa para ponerse su pijama, compuesto por unos pantalones cortos y una polera sin mangas algo ajustada que resaltaba levemente su esbelta figura. Se miró por última vez al espejo, avergonzándose un poco al notar lo vanidosa que estaba siendo ahora, pero negó ante la idea ya que nunca había mostrado amor propio desde hace mucho. Luego se tiró a la cama cerrando sus ojos para colocarse en posición fetal, dándole la espalda al ventanal que tenía entre abierto para sentir la refrescante brisa en su nuca, ya estaba lista para descansar después de una larga jornada pero su mente decidió hacer todo lo contrario. Bardock inundaba su mente repetidas veces, la imagen de su rostro y de su cuerpo no dejaban de acecharla. Estaba tan hundida en sus fantasías con el saiyajin que lo sentía cerca de ella, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole al oído. Lo más extraño era que las sensaciones se sentían como si de verdad estuvieran pasando, incluso podía percibir como su cola se enroscaba en su torso, abrazándola.

Sharotto al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo despertó de golpe y casi asustada, aquellas sensaciones eran tan reales que dudó entre seguir durmiendo para fantasear con él o abrir los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y así confirmar que solo era sucio truco que le había hecho su imaginación. Sus ojos se dirigieron al techo y tan rápido como despertó volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pensando nuevamente en lo que estuvo soñando.

 _"Oh…estoy tan loca por ese hombre que ahora imagino que estoy con él, simplemente lo deseo tanto que hasta incluso puedo sentirlo que está cerca de mi… haciendo todas esas cosas. Al menos es una rica sensación, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así de especial"_

Sharotto sonrió mientras dormía al notar que nuevamente estaba sintiendo las caricias del saiyajin.

 _"¿Desde cuándo comencé a soñar de esta forma tan real?, incluso siento sus tibias manos recorriendo mis piernas…esto se siente tan…tan bien"._

Sharotto estaba tan complacida por lo que sentía que dejó escapar un audible gemido.

 _"Esto no está bien, se siente tan real que...un momento..."._

Sharotto frunció el ceño algo confundida.

 _"Ahora sus manos están en mi vientre, y hasta siento su aliento en mi piel…esto no puede ser un sueño ¿o sí?..., ¿y por qué de repente estoy levantando mis piernas como si fuera a recibirlo?...¿estaré tan loca como para fantasear de que él esta aquí y me está poseyendo en este mismo instante...?"_

La mujer no dudó más y abrió nuevamente los ojos, su respiración agitada la hicieron despabilar y sintió una leve presión encima de su cuerpo. Esta abrió sus sabanas y ahogó un grito que de inmediato fue callado por Bardock, quien la había estado acariciando desde hace un buen rato, aprovechando de que estaba dormida para darle una grata sorpresa. Aunque Sharotto no se veía muy feliz con aquel atrevimiento.

\- ¿¡Qué haces...!?, ¿¡cómo entraste aquí, inútil!? - esta lo pateó en el rostro con su pie desnudo haciendo que Bardock cayera de la cama, pegándose en la cabeza con el suelo.

\- Eres tan efusiva, Sharotto - Bardock la miró entretenido desde el piso mientras se sobaba su cabeza - No sabes que mientras más hagas esas cosas más ganas me darán de poseerte nuevamente - una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro mientras se levantaba del suelo, volvió a mirar a su alrededor por si venía alguien al cuarto producto del ruido que estaban haciendo pero al no hallar pistas se dirigió a ella lentamente, volviendo a sentarse en su cama - Verte así me provoca - se relamió los labios con entusiasmo.

\- Eres un loco y un completo idiota al venir acá - sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente - ¿¡Desde hace cuánto que estas aquí!? - se impacientó, mientras trataba de taparse con su almohada, a pesar de que él ya la había visto desnuda esta noche se sentía algo vulnerable - ¡No te das cuenta que alguien podría entrar! - alzó un poco más la voz pero Bardock solo se animó a tomarle su mano.

\- Quiero estar contigo eso es todo, y entre por aquel ventanal. Si querías estar sola solo debiste haberlo cerrado y ya - lo apuntó con su mirada - No mientas y dime que esperabas mi presencia - se acercó aún más a ella.

\- No te creas tan especial, solo necesitaba aire - ella se sentó en la cama para estar a la altura de Bardock, quien acariciaba sus dedos tiernamente.

Sharotto sonrió al notar tal gesto, a pesar de que luciera como un guerrero fuerte y sin sentimientos sus caricias y la manera suave de cómo la miraba ahora la hacían estremecerse. Dando su brazo a torcer por esta vez, de todos modos nadie vendría a su cuarto a estas horas de la noche y como él entró de manera tan sigilosa podía salir de la misma forma.

\- Eres…hermosa - Sharotto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese inusual comentario - Tu… - pero ella no lo dejó hablar, deseaba tanto estar cerca de él que dejó que sus hormonas actuaran por ella. Necesitaba sentirlo una vez más y el impulsó de devorarlo a besos fue más fuerte que su cordura. Bardock la sujetó en sus brazos, respondiendo a cada beso de la mujer, no podía negar lo ansioso que estaba por volver a tocarla y besarla. Acarició su melena mientras sus bocas se abrían un poco más para tocar su lengua - ¿Por qué haces esto, mujer?, me ínsitas a querer poseerte y sabes que me cuesta mucho controlar mi fuerza - lo dijo justo en el momento en que este se encaramaba encima de ella, jalando su armadura y su polera para dejarla caer en el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? - le preguntó esta, tomando un mechón de cabello de su amado jalándolo con suavidad hacia ella.

\- Me concentre en tu ki y supe dónde estabas - él se deshizo de la polera de la mujer con fiereza y se abalanzó ante sus pechos para besarlos y lamerlos con ímpetu. Sharotto no sabía qué hacer, trataba de contener aquellos gemidos que Bardock le provocaba pero por más que trataba de callarlos no podía, si no querían ser descubiertos debían ser sigilosos. Con calma respiró hondo y trató de ahogar sus sonidos de pasión.

\- Eres un bruto... - dijo ella en un suspiro. Bardock fue directo a sus labios para seguir besándola y esta se acomodó debajo de él entrelazando sus piernas en su cintura, sintiendo las manos poderosas del guerrero subir con lentitud hasta su cadera para luego tratar de jalar del pantalón de la muchacha - ¿Qué crees que haces? - Bardock la miró algo confundido al ser detenido - Ahora es mi turno de desnudarte - Sharotto se acercó a él y con un giro lo volteó para quedar ella al mando.

\- Me gusta tu iniciativa - le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa apoyando sus manos en las caderas de la mujer.

\- Cállate - le dijo sonriendo, pegándole un cachetada amistosa ante su coqueto comentario pero al parecer, aquel manotazo no tuvo nada de amistoso al ver que hizo girar el rostro del saiyajin - Ay no… ¿¡te lastime!? - exclamó colocando sus manos en el rostro de Bardock para verlo.

\- Me dices que debo controlar mi fuerza...pero tú no lo haces... - sonrió algo sorprendido - Era verdad cuando te dije que me gustaba que fueras agresiva pero no de esa forma - exclamó algo confundido por aquel golpe, pero sonrió nuevamente al ver reír a la mujer.

\- ¿Estás listo? - le preguntó con picardía.

\- Siempre - la miró deseoso antes de que ambos se perdieran en un profundo beso.

.

.

Los días pasaron y tal y como ella predijo, nunca volvió a ver a Bardock en la corte. La reina estaba feliz de que ambos siguieran su camino, al menos ahora estaba tranquila de que su prisionera seguiría a su lado por un tiempo más pero lo que la soberana no sabía era que sí se veían.

Cada vez que llegaba la noche Bardock esperaba a la mujer en su habitación, donde pasaban el resto de la noche juntos, acariciándose, besándose y poseyéndose el uno al otro cada vez que quisieran. Era lo que más disfrutaban hacer después de no verse durante el día, ya que ambos sabían que lo que hacían estaba prohibido pero no podían controlar la sed que tenían por el otro. Ambos compartían una pasión única y al parecer sin fin.

Ya han sido seis días de intensa pasión durante el anochecer, Sharotto se sentía feliz al saber que todas las noches lo vería, no había mejor sentimiento que sentirse amada y complacida al saber que tenía en sus brazos al hombre que tanto deseó cerca de ella acompañándola.

Después de otra aburrida jornada entró a su cuarto, miró a su alrededor y abrió despacio el ventanal para que entrara Bardock. Sonrió entusiasmada y un cosquilleo invadió su estómago a causa de los nervios. Ella se sacó su armadura y entro al baño para asearse.

Cuando iba saliendo de la ducha sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sentado en su cama sonriéndole mientras la observaba. Esta traía el pelo húmedo y su cuerpo mojado que apenas estaba cubierto por una toalla. Bardock separó su boca levemente al verla de esa forma tan sensual, se acercó a ella sin vacilar y la besó ardientemente en los labios, tomándola con delicadeza desde la cintura. Sharotto se dejó llevar por aquel beso y se sacó la toalla, haciéndole saber que estaba lista para la acción.

Bardock quedó encantado al verla desnuda, revelando una sonrisa traviesa al verla tan fogosa y ansiosa pero este puso atención a su rostro, luego miró sus ojos negros por un largo tiempo. Como perdiéndose en ellos. Sharotto lo observó perpleja, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo o si verla desnuda no le había encantado. El pánico de la inseguridad se apoderó de ella con facilidad, seguida de un repentino enojo.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas tocarme? - le preguntó con seriedad y preocupación.

\- Mujer...tú no eres un juguete para mi... - Bardock besó su comisura de los labios y recogió la toalla para que se secara - Si te quedas así por mucho tiempo podrás resfriarte - él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la cama de la mujer para esperarla.

\- A veces dudo que seas un hombre - se burló ella ante tal comportamiento.

\- Lo soy, no necesito probártelo de una sola manera, además, un hombre siempre deja satisfecha a su mujer, y si te ruega por mas… - la miro intensamente - …significa que lo haces bien, ¿o no? - sonrió levemente - Pero lo que siento por ti va más allá que solo sexo.

\- …idiota… - susurró, mientras el rubor atacaba sus mejillas, ella no era de recibir cumplidos pero al ver esa faceta de aquel hombre hacía que su corazón se derritiera. Era tierno saber que un hombre le dijera tales palabras, mucho más si venían de su parte, pero no deseaba que él lo notara.

Sharotto se secó su cuerpo con suaves toques mientras Bardock la observaba en detalle. Sus piernas largas las lucia al secarse en cámara lenta y dedicándole sexys miradas mientras lo hacía, lo mismo hizo con su cuerpo. Bardock se relamió los labios al ver lo que tramaba, mordiéndose su labio inferior y suspirando con pesadez a que esta se decidiera acompañarlo.

\- Me tienes sufriendo aquí y lo sabes... - la muchacha caminó cerca de cómo si estuviera desfilando pero él la atrapó de la cintura haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas mientras ella reía - ¿Terminaste de provocarme, mujer? - este miró su boca para luego morderla suavemente.

\- ¡Eso duele! - se quejó ella - Contrólate ¿quieres?

\- Te lo mereces por incitadora - luego besó su mejilla y le pasó su pijama para acostarse - Estoy cansado y quiero dormir, tus juegos no ganaran esta vez ¿oíste?

\- Eso lo veremos - masculló ella entre dientes. Bardock se acurró en la cama esperando a la mujer, ella hizo lo mismo, apoyando su mano en el pecho desnudo del saiyajin, acariciándolo y escuchando los latidos de su corazón - Buenas noches - dijo él, besando su frente.

Bardock cerró los ojos para dormir pero la voz de Sharotto lo interrumpieron.

\- Temo que nos descubran…

\- ¿Mmh?

\- Ya sabes, esto no durará por mucho tiempo - suspiró - Sabes lo que soy y lo que debo hacer.

\- Hallaré la forma de tenerte, solo dame tiempo y veras.

\- Pero y si…

\- Shh, solo duerme - le dijo serenamente, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer para tranquilizarla, logrando que poco a poco alejara aquellas inseguridades hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

Han pasado cinco semanas, en todas había disfrutado de la nocturna compañía de Bardock, estaba feliz de poder tenerlo con ella, las noches dejaron de ser frías y solitarias. Ahora siempre tenía el suave aroma de él pegado en su cuerpo, abrazada por sus cálidos brazos durante la noche gélida, haciendo sentirse protegida y amada.

Eran cerca de las 08:00 de la mañana y Sharotto se encontraba en su habitación frente a un espejo, arreglando su atuendo aunque no se sentía nada bien desde que despertó, al terminar de peinarse esta se dirigió a los aposentos de la reina para acompañarla en su rutina.

Sharotto apenas caminaba, aquellos mareos y ganas de vomitar la hacían sentirse fatal, pero trataba de no llamar la atención, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su estado de hoy, solo era algún virus que atrapó, no debía por qué alarmar a nadie.

Al ver a la reina ella hizo su reverencia como si nada le pasara pero su semblante pálido la delató.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó la reina, analizando su rostro blanquecino.

\- Si, su majestad - respondió sin ánimos.

\- Sabes que día es hoy ¿no? - se dirigió a ella, creyéndole ya que no le interesaba su estado, solo trataba de ser cortes.

\- No lo sé, su majestad.

\- Hoy es el día en que Bardock pasara a la elite de guerreros saiyajin - la reina sonrió al notar que Sharotto bajó su miraba - Sabes lo que eso implica, ¿verdad? - esta vez Sharotto negó con su cabeza, el habla no le salía debido a un fuerte nudo que se clavó en su garganta - Viajara más que los demás, conquistara planetas mucho más lejanos… prácticamente estará más afuera que en su planeta - dijo súbitamente, dañando a la mujer que recibía aquellas palabras como si fueran puñaladas directas al corazón.

 _"Ahora no vería a Bardock constantemente, que peor castigo que eso, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito...siempre supe que haría algo para separarnos. Tal vez nuestras miradas cuando él estaba en la corte fueron demasiado obvias como para negar que nada pasaba ¡Demonios…soy una tonta!"_

\- Auch - se quejó Sharotto, agarrando su espalda al sentir una fuerte puntada.

\- ¿Qué? - le reina se dio vuelta para mirarla antes de sentarse al lado del trono de su esposo.

\- Nada su majestad, debo haber dormido mal anoche, es todo - Sharotto se sobó la espalda disimuladamente.

Luego tomó lugar al lado de la reina mientras el rey se acomodaba en su trono para hablarle a los nuevos guerreros de la elite. Sharotto dio una mirada rápida hasta localizar el rostro sereno de Bardock, quien ahora lucía un atuendo diferente, una armadura ancha de color negro con diseños dorado más una capa blanca y larga que cubría toda su espalda.

\- Ha llegado el día en que los guerreros de clase baja tendrán una oportunidad única de ascender de posición - anunció el rey Vegeta - ¡Que pasen los guerreros! - el publico los animó con aplausos y gritos mientras los nueve guerreros se aproximaban adelante.

Sharotto subió la mirada ansiosa por ver el rostro singular de Bardock pasar a la corte. Este hizo su entrada pero no venía solo, alguien de aspecto extraño lo acompañaba a lo lejos, ella trató de ver quien era pero la cabeza baja de la persona impedía saber su identidad.

\- Guerreros, he aquí la oportunidad única para ustedes...

Sharotto vio el rostro de Bardock mientras este le sonreía cálidamente, la mujer lo imitó sin miedo contemplándolo por completo, pero algo no andaba bien. Tan pronto hizo contacto con él, sintió una extraña sensación invadir su cuerpo, la vista cada vez más borrosa le impedían mirarlo fijamente y su cabeza le daba vueltas, sintiéndose cada vez más débil. No podía aguantar más el equilibrio, ya que ahora sus piernas temblaban. Bardock notó su miraba perdida y cómo esta perdía poco a poco su estabilidad. Sharotto por otro lado lo último que vio fue el rostro de su amado que la miraba con asombro mientras caía.

\- ¡Sharotto! - gritó Bardock desesperado. Haciéndose camino para llegar hasta ella pero apenas corrió un par de pasos este fue detenido de inmediato por los soldados reales de la corte.

\- ¡Bardock! - exclamó el rey con voz áspera - ¡Regresa a tu lugar! - este obedeció a regañadientes sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha que aún seguía en el suelo desmayada. Los súbditos del rey sentaron a la mujer en el suelo para esperar a que reaccionara, uno de ellos le sujetó la mano para sentir su pulso mientras que la reina le pedía a otros que le dieran aire con un abanico.

Tras unos minutos de larga espera Sharotto abrió sus ojos algo confundida, Bardock al verla reaccionar respiró aliviado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - la voz apenas le salía, miró a su alrededor con ojos dormilones y vio a todos casi encima de ella, logrando despertar por completo - ¡Pero que hacen tan cerca de mí!, ¡déjenme! - les dijo con fiereza al no saber por qué había tanta gente rodeándola.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? - le preguntó uno de los hombres del rey.

\- Si… - se levantó débilmente mirando a Bardock mientras lo hacía, este movió su cabeza como señal de "si todo estaba en orden", Sharotto le devolvió el gesto algo confundida. No sabía muy bien por qué se desmayó, era extraño que algo así le ocurriera. Ella nunca se enfermaba.

La reina la miraba con atención, analizando cada parte de su rostro, algo extraño estaba pasando y sabía perfectamente lo que eso podría significar ya que la escena se le hacía familiar.

\- Bien, continuemos con la ceremonia - dijo el rey al notar que todo estaba en orden.

\- ¡Esperen! - la voz de Bardock retumbó por todo el palacio - Tengo algo que decir antes de que continúe.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves, Bardock!? ¿¡Qué tratas de hacer!? - preguntó el rey seriamente, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo que un verdadero hombre debe hacer - él miró a Sharotto mientras que ella sentía que el corazón casi se le saldría del pecho - Su alteza - se dirigió a la reina, este se hincó en son de respeto - Me he ena... - aclaró su voz - Yo... - tragó saliva, había practicado lo que iba a decir varias veces pero ahora las palabras lo lograban salir de su boca - He escogido aquella mujer para que sea mía - una gota de sudor bajó al costado de su frente delatando su nerviosismo.

La reina se levantó lentamente del trono, mirando a Bardock con ojos fieros.

\- ¿Te refieres a Sharotto? - le preguntó el rey, observando la escena.

\- Si, y a cambio de su mano le he traído a la mejor guardiana del lado oeste del planeta - Sharotto levantó la mirada mientras Bardock hizo pasar adelante a la mujer, era de cabello negro, un poco más alta que Bardock y más masculina, casi igual que todas las mujeres de raza guerrera. La reina entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la mujer con desprecio.

\- ¿Crees que aceptare tan fácilmente algo así para que me proteja? - rió - ¿Cómo sé si es de fiar? - preguntó la reina con altanería - Eres un completo imbécil si crees que permitiré tal osadía de tu parte, guerrero de clase baja.

\- Le guste o no su alteza tendrá que aceptar mi oferta - dijo con seguridad, mirándola con ojos desafiantes - Aquella mujer me corresponde y solo exijo lo que es mío.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa forma!? Sharotto es parte de MI corte, y me ha correspondido desde su nacimiento.

\- Si esta tan segura de eso, ¿por qué no le ve su cuello para asegurarse de que aún sigue limpia?

\- ¡Bardock! Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu soberana - el rey lo miró furioso mientras él agachó su cabeza.

La reina dejó salir un gruñido ante los comentarios osados del guerrero y se acercó rápidamente a Sharotto, quien desde hace varias semanas había cubierto su cuello con una pañoleta, la reina entrecerró los ojos y de golpe tiró el pañuelo al suelo, sorprendiéndose al ver la marca que tenía.

\- ¡Insolente! - la cachetada que le dio fue tan fuerte que la hicieron moverse un par de centímetros.

\- Bardock, ¿estás seguro de seguir avanzando con esto? - le advirtió el rey - Tu futuro está en juego.

\- Lo estoy su majestad, ninguna posición me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que quiero ahora. Mi futuro se encuentra ahora a solo unos metros de mi.

La reina dejó de mirar a Sharotto con ojos inundados de furia para ahora dirigirse a Bardock, quien esperaba con atención su respuesta. Ella avanzó hasta él y lo miró detenidamente, como si fuera una lucha entre miradas.

\- Bien - dijo la reina. Al ver que este miró nuevamente en dirección a Sharotto le dio la oportunidad de castigarlo de una forma en que jamás olvidaría. Haciéndole saber a él y a todos los presentes que ella sancionaría a todo aquel que se le enfrentara.

Ella cogió un cuchillo que mantenía oculto en su armadura y con ayuda de uno de sus poderes calentó el filo de este para rasguñarle el rostro de Bardock, haciéndole una equis mientras el rojo vivo quemada la tersa piel del guerrero. Bardock solo atinó a gruñir al sentir el ardiente cuchillo pasar lentamente en su carne, conteniendo el dolor infernal mientras la reina sonreía victoriosa al ver su sufrimiento. Al notar que la tortura había terminado él miró al suelo seriamente, ahogando la ira contra ella.

\- Llévatela - respondió con severidad.

\- Bardock - comenzó el rey - Por tu falta de respeto no podrás ascender de rango, ahora estas fuera de esto, seguirás siendo lo que siempre fuiste, un guerrero de clase baja - sentenció el rey con autoridad. Este retrocedió unos pasos y le sonrió levemente a Sharotto quien lo miraba desolada al ver su rostro con una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda -Y tú, puedes irte - le indicó a Sharotto quien corrió hacía él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó.

\- Ya estas a mi lado ahora ¿no? - le sonrió. Esta le devolvió el gesto - Ven, debemos irnos, después de esto dudo que el rey quiera verme aquí un segundo más - tomó su mano con decisión y salieron del palacio acompañados por un gran silencio de parte de la gente que los miraba con atención mientras salían.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntó.

\- Porque yo... - _"Diablos ¿cómo era la palabra?" -_...yo... - miró el suelo apenado - Hmp…

\- Ya veo - sonrió - Ahora ¿qué haremos? - lo miró con cierto brillo en sus ojos al saber lo que este trataba de decirle.

\- Sabes muy bien lo que haremos... - le sonrió con malicia y se detuvo cuando salieron del castillo, esta lo miró extrañada y sonrió nerviosa. Bardock la tomó de los hombros arrinconándola en una pared para besarla suavemente sin importar que la gente los viera, ya estaban juntos y solo eso importaba ahora.

Sharotto lo abrazó fuertemente deslizando sus manos en el rostro de Bardock para mirarlo con atención, pensaba que lo que había pasado era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero al sentirlo tan vivazmente, y al saborear su cálida lengua dentro de su boca se dio cuenta que esto era tan real que ahora por fin sería libre y viviría su vida como siempre había querido. Ella sonrió al terminar el beso y acarició su mejilla, pero este gruñó al sentir la quemadura en su rostro.

\- Lo siento - se lamentó.

\- Descuida, ya pasara - dejó de acorralarla y empezó a caminar mientras que esta lo seguía cautelosa - Pero no te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo - le advirtió.

\- ¿Por qué? - sonrió burlona. Al ver la mirada seria que este le entregó se rió - Oye, ¿tienes lugar donde hospedarte?

\- ¿Que si tengo?, deja de preguntar y sígueme - le sonrió levemente - Una nueva vida te espera.

Sharotto se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia, estaba tan ansiosa por ver cómo sería su nueva vida junto a este hombre que no podía más con la felicidad que invadía su corazón.

Bardock tomó su mano con delicadeza y luego le sonrió para animarla a que esta emprendiera el vuelo junto a su lado. Pero antes de partir, Sharotto miró hacia el palacio por una última vez, dejando atrás su antigua vida para comenzar una nueva, sintiéndose por primera vez libre y dueña de ella misma.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? :O**

 **Bueno, de ahora en adelante se vendrán nuevas aventuras para los tortolos, ¿qué sucederá ahora que ambos comenzaran a vivir juntos en casa de Bardock? ¿Qué tendrá Sharotto con esos síntomas? ¿Su amor será duradero o la convivencia los hará separarse? :O**

 **Todo eso y más lo podrán ver en el próximo capítulo ;)**

 **Recuerden que si la historia les ha gustado me lo pueden decir a través de comentarios ^^**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar y….¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia :D**

 **Perdón por la demora u_u pero estuve muy enferma la semana pasada y no pude actualizar, ahora de apoco voy mejorando así que tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, espero compensarles la espera con la llegada de estos dos capítulos, que espero disfruten.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y por su paciencia y por aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de comentar =)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Un nuevo hogar._**

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Bardock bajó a tierra mientras que la mujer aprovechó de observar y caminar. La muchacha inspeccionó el lugar meticulosamente, la casa era de dos pisos pero estaba algo deteriorada tanto por dentro como por fuera, tenía un aspecto sobrio, sin nada de color y era un completo desorden.

\- Ni creas que limpiare todo esto por ti - dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Adelante, yo no te traje para esto, desordenaremos aún más este lugar gracias a ti - le guiñó un ojo mientras entraba a su casa, pero Sharotto continuó mirando con algo de desagrado el aspecto poco agradable del lugar, necesitaría mucho arreglo. Era tanto el desastre de la casa que ella pensaba que podría derribar la casa de un solo golpe si así lo quisiera.

\- ¡No entrare ahí antes de que este cuchitril se arregle! - chilló. Bardock la miró con diversión, creyendo que solo estaba bromeando, pero al verla volar este salió de la casa para ver hacia donde se dirigía.

Bardock continuó afuera de su casa mientras la observaba con gran orgullo, de todo él la construyó.

\- No veo que tiene esto de malo - él mordió una manzana y miró la casa buscándole algún detalle cuando la esquina de esta se cayó - Oh...ya veo - la observó, asintiendo - Bueno, qué más da - él entró a la casa y se sentó en su sillón favorito, esperando la llegada de Sharotto.

.

.

En tan solo tres semanas, Sharotto, con ayuda de maestros saiyajins en construcción, arreglaron la casa de Bardock, ahora lucía de un lindo color beige, las ventanas lucían limpias, el piso de la casa era de loza firme. Hasta los muebles eran nuevos, todo parecía más reluciente y decente como si recién la hubieran adquirido. El interior de la casa estaba pintada de color blanco para que esta se viera pura e iluminada durante el día.

A Bardock no le quedó más opción que solo aceptar lo que ella quería hacer, ya que con el tiempo la casa estaba perdiendo su firmeza y además le faltaban muchos arreglos por terminar, que debido al arduo trabajo que él tenía no pudo terminar…hasta ahora.

\- Y bien...¿qué opinas? - sonrió Sharotto emocionada, esperando la reacción de él. Bardock miraba su casa con un leve tic en el ojo. Su casa de antes ya no existía, ni si quiera un poco. Todo era tan…femenino que Bardock enmudeció por largos minutos.

 _"Quiere saber mi opinión...¡rayos!, ¿qué le digo...? Si le respondo con la verdad quizás se enoje y pase el día afuera, probablemente sin sexo, y si miento...la alegrará, pero tarde o temprano sabrá que no me gusta, pero al menos el sacrificio valdrá la pena…"._

\- Bien…bien… - Sharotto lo miró inquisitivamente y este bajó la mirada hacia ella luciendo nervioso - ...aunque...

\- Aunque ¿qué? - lo miró ella seriamente.

 _"¡Maldición!...veamos…piensa Bardock, piensa…"_

\- Aunque hay que estrenar la casa ¿no lo crees? - la miró con picardía, provocando una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios de Sharotto.

 _"¡Fiuf!, me salve"._

\- ¡Oh!, eres un pervertido - lo golpeó ella en el pecho con suavidad pero Bardock cerró los ojos esperando volar por los aires, atravesando los árboles del bosque debido al golpe, pero no, aun seguía al lado de la mujer quien lo miraba extrañada ante su rígida actitud - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

\- Pensé que... - rió - Nada, vamos, disfrutemos nuestro primer día en la casa ¿quieres? - este la abrazó con ternura y entraron riéndose a la nueva y decorada casa.

.

.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Sharotto estaba en el hogar de Bardock, era temprano y ella había salido de la casa para disfrutar el aire del bosque y las montañas, se sentía libre al poder ver tanta vegetación en un planeta al cual ella solo estaba acostumbrada a ver peleas, entrenamientos y campos de arena. Al menos su nuevo hogar lucía mucho más acogedor, recordándole a aquel lugar en el que ella y Bardock hicieron el amor por primera vez.

\- Veo que te gusta la vista - Bardock puso sus manos en su cintura, colocando su cabeza en su cuello, inhalando el suave aroma de ella.

\- Veo que me vigilas - sonrió ella, tocando sus fuertes manos, sin dejar de admirar la vista - Algo me dice que no me dejaras sola.

\- No desde que empezaste a vomitar todas las mañanas desde que llegaste - respondió él con severidad - Me preocupas, siento que quizás te hayas enfermado desde que te traje aquí.

\- No…solo debe ser un reflujo, ya sabes...quizás tu comida no sabe bien y por eso vomito -se burló, mientras separaba las manos de él para caminar hacía un río que yacía debajo de ellos.

\- ¡Ya basta!, deja de tomarte todo tan a la ligera... - espetó él algo molesto por su comentario. Sharotto se dio la vuelta para desafiarlo, aquel comentario no era lo que ella esperaba.

\- ¿Sabes algo? deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí, estoy bien, soy una mujer saiyajin, soy fuerte al igual que tu e inclu... - se detuvo, ella movió los ojos de un lado a otro mientras sentía la extraña sensación de mareo - ¿Qué es esto? - se preguntó ella, tocando su abdomen de manera inconsciente, pensando en que tal vez todos esos síntomas se resumían a una sola cosa.

\- ¿¡Qué es qué!?, ¿qué ocurre? - Bardock se aproximó a ella dudando si tomarla o no en sus brazos para llevarla algún hospital.

\- No puedo creerlo... - sonrió, dando suspiros - Bardock... - lo miró, sus ojos brillosos le iluminaron el rostro debido a la ilusión.

\- Habla de una vez - estaba impaciente, no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo a Sharotto, solo la observaba como esta colocaba su mano en su barriga algo emocionada.

\- Necesito un tiempo a solas, ¡prometo volver! - esta se elevó por los aires con cuidado y partió con una velocidad considerada.

Bardock observó de lejos a Sharotto, el rostro rígido del saiyajin demostraba lo frustrante que era estar con ella al no saber lo que ocultaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse y se dirigió donde sus amigos, tratando de darle poca importancia al repentino cambio de humor de su mujer.

 _"Si quería estar sola, pues sola estará"._

El saiyajin fue a un bar no muy lejos de su casa, ahí se reunía con sus amigos y colegas de trabajo siempre cuando estaba aburrido.

Bardock se aproximó a la barra para pedir una orden de comida y refrescos sin saludar a nadie, pero sus compañeros tardaron poco tiempo en reconocerlo y lo saludaron a viva voz desde una mesa.

\- ¡Pero miren quién decidió aparecer! - atinó a decir uno - ¡Ven acompáñanos!

Bardock hizo un chasquido con su boca al escuchar la familiar voz de uno de sus compañeros, él no era muy bueno compartiendo con los demás pero necesitaba distraerse y apenas recibió su trago este se unió junto a ellos a la mesa y se sentó al lado de ellos mientras colocaba su gran porción de comida sobre la mesa más su trago.

\- Hemos oído que tienes una mujer contigo...es muy bonita - Bardock recibió el cumplido con poca simpatía levantando el mentón.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hombre? - los guerreros se miraron casi riendo, esperando a que Bardock hablara - ¿Mucho tiempo sin acción? - unas leves risas se escucharon, burlándose de la intimidad del joven guerrero.

\- Para su información tengo de eso a menudo, no como ustedes par de estúpidos - refunfuñó.

\- Esta bien tranquilo, nuestra intención no fue molestarte - añadió otro.

\- Yo sé cuál es el problema - añadió uno, asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Se está comportando de manera extraña últimamente?, es decir, llevan más de un mes juntos así... - todos clavaron la mirada hacia Bardock quien comía vorazmente. Pronto este se sintió observado y dejó de comer, prestando atención a las palabras de uno de sus amigos.

\- Describe extraño - musitó Bardock algo interesado.

\- Mareos... - añadió uno viejo.

\- Cambios de humor... - siguió su compañero.

\- Temporalmente agresiva... - dijo uno, mientras enchuecaba su boca al recordar a su esposa con esos cambios.

\- Vómitos matutinos... - Bardock abrió los ojos al ver que muchos de los síntomas le estaban pasando a Sharotto.

\- Se niega a tener sexo... - Bardock lo miró extrañado mientras otros de sus compañeros también lo observaron - ¿Dije algo malo?, es verdad, eso pasa... - Bardock negó con la cabeza mientras otros aguantaban reír a su comentario.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con todo esto? - su tez de piel palideció levemente y su boca permaneció entre abierta mientras esperaba el siguiente golpe de palabras.

\- Bardock, es muy probable que tu mujer este...

\- ¿¡Qué!? - el grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, incluso las aves que merodeaban los árboles cercanos al local salieron volando espantadas.

Dicho esto él se dirigió con agitación y asombro hacía la salida mientras sus compañeros lo miraban riéndose, Bardock lucía tan extraño que ni si quiera las piernas le respondían bien mientras dejaba el lugar, pensando en la situación que se le venía.

 _"Esto no puede pasarme a mí, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?...¡demonios como nadie me aviso de esto!, ni siquiera sé si me gustan los niños"._

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6: A la espera de un nuevo integrante._**

Sharotto se había demorado más de la cuenta en llegar al palacio, trataba de tener cuidado, ya que esta vez debía tener en consideración su bienestar, estaba muy segura que todos esos síntomas se debían a su posible embarazo.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo esta entró con facilidad por los pasillos del palacio sin ser molestada por los guardias que al parecer no la reconocieron. Ella sonreía tímidamente cada vez que alguien se le quedaba mirando más de la cuenta. Siguió caminando hasta que de repente el lugar le pareció irreconocible, el ambiente era diferente, como si todo se hubiera calmado desde que ella se fue, además cada parte del palacio estaba levemente decorado con tonos azules. Sharotto siguió avanzando hasta que se topó con Brión, una de sus compañeras de la guardia de la reina.

\- Sharotto - susurró - ¿Qué haces aquí? - esta se acercó a ella mientras Sharotto permaneció inmóvil a causa de los nervios.

\- No sabes lo que me ha pasado... - dijo con una sonrisa - Yo... - pero la mujer era astuta, por lo que de inmediato miró el vientre de Sharotto.

\- ¡No!, no puede ser...¿también estas embarazada? - preguntó atónita.

\- ¡Sí!...espera ¿qué...?, ¿cómo que también? - su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- La reina Daraly está esperando su primer hijo y heredero al trono - comentó la mujer en susurros.

\- Ya veo - susurró, mirando con más detención el palacio - Es por eso la decoración ¿no? - pensó.

\- Así es, ¿cuántos meses tienes? - le preguntó esta quien miraba su abdomen con atención - La reina apenas se enteró hoy mismo.

\- Bueno pues...no sé - se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos - Vine aquí esperando atenderme con…

\- Ven, acompáñame, la doctora aún no se ha ido - Brión la tomó del brazo sin hacerle daño, apurando el paso para asegurarse de que nadie más las viera - Hay un lugar donde podrás saberlo, siendo tu una ex miembro de la corte real te dejaran pasar de todos modos.

Brión llevó a Sharotto del brazo a una sala apartada del palacio la cual estaba llena de maquinas y capsulas para mejorar el cuerpo de los guerreros saiyajines, Sharotto miraba asombrada el lugar, preguntándose qué le harían una vez que se encontrara con la doctora.

Tras caminar un buen rato en direcciones poco conocidas por Sharotto se encontraron con una puerta blanca, la sala era espaciosa y un poco más acogedora que las demás habitaciones. Brión abrió la puerta sin tocar y ella miró curiosa la gran camilla blanca, más unas pequeñas cunas y una repisa con unos cuantos libros. Sharotto continuó observando hasta que un olor embriagador entró por sus fosas nasales, era extraño, con un aroma a limpieza.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Sharotto algo intrigada por el pequeño espacio algo sobrio, mirando con detención una de las pantallas que había cerca de la camilla.

\- Espera aquí, traeré a la doctora - le dijo Brión, dejándola sola por unos momentos.

Sharotto se subió a la camilla, dejando sus pies caer, balanceándolos por la ansiedad que tenía al ser esto una nueva experiencia.

\- Que bueno, al menos ya estás en la camilla - dijo una mujer de apariencia extraña que vestía de un delantal blanco - Algunas mujeres saiyajins no les agrada para nada este tipo de cosas, espero que tú seas una excepción o que por lo menos estés tranquila, solamente veremos a tu bebé. Tu compañera me dijo que estas embarazada - la doctora ordenaba y sacaba los implementos necesarios para examinarla, prendió el computador y sacó un tubo que contenía un raro liquido gelatinoso.

\- Bueno no estoy segura, pero me he sentido extraña desde hace un buen tiempo y hoy sentí nauseas y he vomitado casi todas las mañanas.

\- Tranquila, es normal - le respondió - Ahora te pediré que te quites esa coraza de tu pecho y te descubras hasta tu abdomen. Sharotto obedeció, sacarse la armadura no fue un problema mayor, ya que ella nunca usó un traje como las demás saiyajins que poseían un armazón con hombreras. Luego se bajó parte de su traje negro hasta donde le indicó la mujer - Bien, ahora te pondré este gel, está algo helado pero es para deslizar mejor la maquina - esta le mostró el aparato, era algo extraño que no podía asimilarlo con ningún objeto que ella conociera - Vaya...ya está bien formado, ¿puedes verlo? - le preguntó la mujer apuntando con un dedo a la maquina - Mira con atención mi dedo, te indicare su forma, lo que ves aquí es su cuerpo, esta es la cabeza, aquellas sus manos y el resto son los pies y su pequeña cola - la doctora le sonrió mientras Sharotto estaba encantada, podía ver muy bien la forma del bebé. Por un momento se sintió diferente y una alegría incontrolable radiaba por su rostro - Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer de tu raza así - sonrió.

\- ¿Ah? - atinó a responder, embelesada con aquella imagen de su bebé.

\- Ten, límpiate con esto y vístete, el bebé está sano.

\- Díganos doctora, ¿cuántos meses tiene? - le preguntó Brión con curiosidad.

\- El bebé tiene casi tres meses, se ha desarrollado bastante, ya solo te quedan cuatro meses de gestación para tenerlo en tus brazos - sonrió nuevamente mientras que Sharotto terminaba de ponerse su armadura - Los bebes saiyajin se desarrollan bastante más rápido que otras razas, por lo que en poco tiempo podrás conocerlo.

\- ¿Conocerlo...? - balbuceó, estaba entusiasmada por la idea pero también algo asustada - Doctora ¿sabe usted como son los bebes?, ¿sus cuidados?, ¿q-qué se supone que debo hacer con él? - Brión y la mujer rieron al escuchar las preguntas de Sharotto.

\- No te preocupes, ven...te explicare todo sobre eso - la mujer se sentó a su lado y le explicó con detalle todo lo relacionado a la maternidad, los cuidados que debe tener y los bebes.

Luego de aquella larga charla con la doctora, Sharotto dejó el palacio como una mujer nueva, estaba invadida por nuevos conocimientos y voló ansiosa por los aires mientras trataba de imaginar el rostro de su bebé, cómo seria y a quién se parecería, pero estos pensamientos felices se fueron esfumando poco a poco al preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Bardock.

.

.

El saiyajin estaba sentado en una roca cerca del río, mirando con atención los peces que pasaban una y otra vez, su mente se encontraba en blanco de tanto pensar una y otra vez sobre la información que le habían dicho sus compañeros, los brazos fuertes de este languidecían al saber que un nuevo integrante formaría parte de él y su rostro, que miraba hacia abajo, estaba levemente sujetado por su brazo derecho.

 _"¿Qué diablos se supone que hare con un bebé...?"_ abrió mas sus ojos, _"bebé, bebé, bebé..."_ , se repetía en su cabeza constantemente como un eco interminable.

Sharotto, quien ahora viajaba cerca de la casa, podía sentir el ki de Bardock, este se encontraba bastante lejos de casa y le sorprendió que el ki de él había bajado enormemente.

"¿ _Qué le habrá pasado?, tal vez ya lo sepa...demonios, se me olvidó preguntar algo...¿por dónde saldrá?"_.

Sus labios se separaron abruptamente al pensar tal pregunta.

 _"¿¡Por donde saldrá este niño!?. Descuida Sharotto, eso aun no pasa...no hay por qué preocuparse...aún..."_.

La mujer voló más rápido hasta alcanzar la posición de Bardock. Este ahora lanzaba piedrecillas al río con desgano.

Al verlo tan extraño, Sharotto aterrizó suavemente, haciendo sonar sus botas al caminar hacia él. Debido al ruido Bardock volteó con rapidez, sorprendiéndose al verla.

\- Hola - dijo ella con tranquilidad.

\- Hola - la miró él de pies a cabeza, luego dio un salto repentino para bajar de la roca y fue hasta ella, su postura imponía miedo, estaba aun mas erguido que lo normal y sus ojos emanaban cierto enojo.

Sharotto por un momento pensó que este se desquitaría con ella a gritos por haber desaparecido sin si quiera decirle hacía donde iría. Pero al llegar a ella Bardock la contempló por un segundo a los ojos, bajando lentamente la mirada hasta llegar a su abdomen, el brazo del saiyajin se levantó por impulso con leves tiritones al colocarlo con suavidad sobre la barriga de la mujer, quien lo miraba expectante.

El rostro de Bardock era extraño de descifrar, tenía levemente el ceño fruncido, su boca estaba tensa y su respiración apenas era audible.

\- ¿Acaso ya...?

\- Shhh - la calló. " _No puedo sentir nada aun, tal vez si presiono un poco más..."._

\- Quieres sentirlo ¿no es así? - Sharotto tomó su mano con ternura y la pasó donde el bebé se movía. Bardock lo sintió y su rostro cambió a uno de asombro, su boca dejo de permanecer cerrada y la abrió un poco. Ahora su semblante era completamente diferente.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios!, ese mocoso te esta pateando desde adentro, ¡quiere hacerte daño! - Sharotto mordió su labio inferior debido a su ingenuidad - No lo permitiré - dijo algo enojado. Tras decir eso él la tomó de su muñeca y la jaló con fuerza para llevarla a un lugar donde ella no estaba segura pero antes de permitirle hacer cualquier cosa esta lo detuvo en seco y tiró hacia su lado - ¿Qué crees que haces?, hay que sacarte a esa cosa antes de que salga de tu vientre - Sharotto quedó en silencio por un breve momento para luego reírse a carcajadas - ¿¡De que te ríes!?, ¿acaso quieres morir de esa manera? - él soltó su muñeca con enfado y se acercó a ella como tratando de que entrara en razón.

\- No me estaba haciendo daño tonto, solo se estaba moviendo - aclaró ella, el rostro del saiyajin volvió a la normalidad, aunque seguía serio y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio al escucharla con tanta seguridad. Después de todo él jamás había experimentado algo como eso, mucho menos sobre bebés. Todo lo que él conocía era la destrucción y las peleas.

\- Ya veo - la observó inquietante - Y… ¿piensa moverse así todos los días? - refunfuñó.

 _"Ahora ni siquiera podre sentirme solo con mi mujer en las noches, esa cosa siempre estará atenta a mis movimientos cada vez que la toque..."_

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?, actúas como un estúpido frente a esto - dijo molesta al ver su actitud - Iré a casa, si quieres estar conmigo házmelo saber - ella partió el vuelo con rapidez sin mirar atrás. Estaba triste de su actitud, ya que durante todo el camino pensó en que la noticia le alegraría mucho.

 _"Que desconsiderado, ni siquiera se comporta como un adulto, y cada vez que lo pienso me doy cuenta que no quiere a este bebé...tal vez solo me quería a mi…sin necesidad de formar una familia como yo anhelaba…"._

La muchacha volaba por los aires con melancolía, sobándose el estómago para calmar a su inquieto bebé.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa, esta subió de inmediato las escaleras y se sacó su traje para ponerse uno de sus ligeros pijama para recostarse en la cama, ahora se sentía exhausta al volar.

Al taparse esta suspiró infinitas veces hasta que el olor de Bardock apareció en la almohada, era un olor a menta que provenía del cabello de este, la muchacha se tranquilizó un poco al imaginarse apoyada en el pecho del saiyajin y cerró sus ojos esperando a que llegara la noche.

 **…**

\- ¿Crees que seré capaz de querer a esa cosa?, ¿¡acaso eres tan estúpida!?, ¡yo nunca seré padre y menos ahora!, a mi me gusta destruir planetas y aniquilar, yo no me hare responsable por eso - dijo Bardock, señalando su vientre - Estas sola en esto ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Pero entonces para que me liberaste?, ¡maldito! - lo apuntó ella con la palma abierta, liberando una esfera de color incandescente que iría directo a su pecho, dispuesta a matarlo - ¡Eres un idiota!... - pero la esfera de energía fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Sharotto miró su palma algo sorprendida y luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen - El bebé… - se dijo a sí misma. Sintiendo algo que hacía una leve presión en su estómago, no sabía lo que era pero tenía miedo, miedo a que todo saliera mal y terror al pensar en que el bebé corriera peligro.

Sharotto se sintió agobiada de tantas suposiciones que invadieron de inmediato su cabeza, el dolor que sentía era intenso, tanto que ni si quiera podía concentrarse. Luego sintió una fuerte punzada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dando un fuerte golpe a Bardock para impedirle que se acercara a ella para lastimarla.

 **…**

Una bocanada de aire y un grito secó inundaron la habitación, las manos se aferraron a las sabanas mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, embriagada por el calor que emanaba su sudoroso cuerpo debido a la pesadilla.

\- Con que todo resulto ser un sueño - suspiró aliviada, tocando su vientre para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sharotto volvió a suspirar y se acostó nuevamente en la cama, descansando. Pero algo llamó su atención al escuchar unos ruidos de dientes y chasquidos de lengua bajo la cama - ¿Eh? - se sentó en la cama y miró en la dirección donde provenían los ruidos, caminando lentamente hacía el otro lado de la cama, era Bardock, quien yacía en el suelo sobándose la boca del estómago - Y tú ¿por qué estás ahí en el suelo? - no consiguió respuesta, este seguía sentado, con las rodillas levemente recogidas, sobándose su abdomen con los ojos cerrados - ¡Tanto es el odio hacia nosotros como para que duermas lejos de mí, estúpido! - bramó furiosa, dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Ca-cállate!... - dijo en un tono de voz débil - Te estaba abrazando y me golpeaste... - hizo una pausa para respirar y se puso de rodillas, acercándose a la cama para apoyar sus brazos - Ven...acércate...

\- ¡No quiero! - Sharotto se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana.

\- Sharotto...mírame - esta lo miro tras su hombro - Te... - _"¡Dilo de una vez, lo venias practicando todo el camino!, ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse...¡díselo!"_ Sharotto lo miraba extrañada levantando una de sus cejas - Te necesito - luego él miro el abdomen de la muchacha - A ambos…

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó sorprendida, acercándose hacia él, que aun seguía de rodillas debido al dolor, al parecer lo había golpeado bastante fuerte mientras dormía - También yo - le devolvió una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro para luego besarlo tiernamente, pero este se alejó un poco de ella, dándole fin al beso.

\- No, no mientras eso... - Sharotto lo miro con el ceño fruncido y decidió cambiar la palabra - Es decir… el bebé... - la mujer le devolvió una mirada con los ojos entre cerrados. _"Pero que querrá que le diga ahora, como se supone que lo llame..."_ \- Nuestro bebe... - Sharotto recibió la palabra con calidez en su mirada - Aun que este ahí dentro, quizás sienta todo y no quiero eso.

\- Tienes razón pero no sentirá tus besos o tus caricias, eso solo lo sentiré yo, tonto - le dijo en son de burla.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Bardock se quitó su armazón y subió a la cama de forma amenazadora - ¡Ya verás! - dijo este mientras se posaba suavemente encima de ella, besándola desenfrenadamente, dándole uno que otro mordisco en sus labios.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _\- Y recuerda lo más importante de toda esta etapa es no tener relaciones - la doctora le guiño el ojo._

 _\- ¿Y por qué?, si es tan placentero - sonrió algo apenada._

 _\- Porque eso dañaría al bebe, ¿entiendes? la fuerza de los saiyajines es demasiado para una mujer embarazada._

 _\- ¿Dañarlo?... - "Dañarlo, dañarlo". Se repetía en su cabeza._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¡Alto! - lo empujó, Bardock salió disparado hasta chocar con la pared - ¡Oh rayos!...lo...lo siento, ¿estás bien? - esta se levantó de inmediato para ir a ayudarlo, su fuerza se le escapaba de las manos, al parecer no era consciente de su propia fuerza.

\- Con un demonio mujer ¿quieres matarme? - se sobó la espalda, mirándola confundido - ¿Ahora qué hice de malo? - se levantó, arreglándose su pantalón para ocultar su erección producto de aquellos besos. _"Recuerda esto Bardock, ella negara tener sexo contigo"_. La voz de uno de sus amigos retumbó por su cabeza - ¡NO!

\- ¿Qué sucede? - ella tocó su espalda para ver si lo había herido.

\- Esta es la etapa donde me negaras tener...

\- Lo lamento Bardock, es por el bienestar del bebé - hizo un gesto con la boca en señal de disgusto. - Pero oye... - acarició su pecho - Eso no nos impedirá divertirnos - le guiño el ojo.

\- ¿Ah? - la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él - Ya veo...eres una sucia - le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos con palabras para formar el nombre de nuestro bebé? - Sharotto se sujetó de su cuello mientras que Bardock miraba hacia la nada, quedándose quieto por unos instantes.

\- ... - _"Me dijo que nos divertiríamos...pero no así, ¡no así!..."_ \- No - dijo soltándola.

\- Veo que no tienes sentido del humor - Sharotto se lanzó hacia él para besarlo y este le correspondió, dejándose caer a la cama - Pero eso si...aleja tu...ya sabes...no quiero que intente introducirse en mi, por mucho que yo quiera, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hablas demasiado mujer - Bardock la besó con delicadeza pero a la vez con gran pasión y deseo, tocando su mejilla mientras ambos se recostaban lentamente en la cama, deslizando su mano hasta sus caderas mientras se detuvo en su vientre, posando su mano ahí por unos instantes, haciéndole saber a Sharotto que estaría con ella para apoyarla y amarla sin condición - Fui in tonto, todo esto es nuevo para mí - ella asintió y besó sus labios sin decir palabra. Sharotto acarició el rostro del guerrero deteniéndose en aquella cicatriz que ahora estaba sana.

\- ¿Aun te duele? - le preguntó con tristeza al recordar aquel momento.

\- No, ahora solo pica de vez en cuando - dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello, alejándolo del bello rostro de la mujer - ¿No te gusta?

\- Si, te hace ver...rudo y sexy - sonrió ella coquetamente.

\- Hmp ¿Lista para dormir? - le besó la frente mientras ella asintió ante su pregunta y él la tomó en brazos para acurrucarla, acostándose a su lado para acariciarle su vientre sin razón.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó ella con inquietud al notar aquel repentino gesto.

\- Quiero que sepa quién es su padre, tal vez me pueda sentir... - este enrojeció por lo dicho - Ahh, olvídalo, jamás lo hará es muy pequeño - iba a alejar su mano cuando Sharotto lo detuvo, forzándolo a que esperara un tiempo más sobre su vientre - ¿Qué haces...? - la miró extrañado por unos momentos pero Bardock relajó su cuerpo y detuvo la mirada en el abdomen de su mujer como si esperara a que algo se moviera y tan pronto como lo pensó él sintió leves patadas y movimientos bajo la suave piel de ella. Bardock quedó impresionado y miró a la muchacha quien sonreía.

\- Ya sé cómo se llamara - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior - Su nombre será...Raditz.

\- Pero ese no es un nombre para un niño - respondió él algo intrigado - ¿Y por qué Raditz? - se preguntó - Ese nombre es más para un adulto que para un bebé...

\- Pues porque no lo se...solo se me vino a la mente al hacer tantas combinaciones de nombres - sonrió - Y por si no lo sabes el bebé crecerá algún día ¿no lo crees? - ella pasó su mano por la mejilla del saiyajin mientras Bardock sonrió de orgullo y la abrazó, acurrucándose en su abrazo, para luego quedarse dormido por las caricias de Sharotto, quien disfrutaba del momento al ver que el guerrero estaba feliz, a su manera, por la llegada de su hijo.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¿Qué les pareció la historia?, Bardock es muy especial jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado, y si les gustó, ustedes ya saben cómo decírmelo ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo =)**

 **Como verán, la historia no resultó ser muy "exitosa" como esperaba jaaja, pero me comprometí con aquellas personas que sí les gustó y me dieron ánimos para seguirla, espero no defraudarlas con la historia y sigan leyéndola, solo por ustedes la continuaré, y también para aquellas que la leen en silencio n.n**

 **Bueno, sin más las dejo.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7: El temor de Sharotto._**

Pasaron los años y las cosas se complicaron cuando Raditz creció, al nacer se comportaba como cualquier bebé normal de su raza, pero al dejar el hospital este se volvió cada vez más insoportable. Destruía cada cosa que estaba a su alcance, a su madre rara vez le obedecía, aunque el único capaz de controlarlo era Bardock, quien lo trataba con "brutalidad" cada vez que hacia algo malo, tironeándolo de la cola para disminuir su poder, el cual era alto para la edad de tres años. Este sentía un leve odio por el niño, quien no poseía el carácter de ninguno de sus padres, esto les preocupaba, llegando a creer que él podría llegar a convertirse en una amenaza para el planeta.

A pesar de todo y dejando de lado el carácter de su pequeño hijo, Raditz se parecía un poco más a su madre físicamente, tenía el cabello al igual de largo que ella, también la forma de sus ojos eran muy parecidos, solamente que los ojos de este irradiaban maldad, solo el color y forma del cabello negro y desordenado terminado en puntas era como su padre.

Raditz era fuerte y algo malcriado, con un genio que hacía irritar a todo saiyajin que estuviera cerca.

Por mil y un razones Bardock y Sharotto tomaron una decisión, ya no tenían descanso, cada día, tarde y noche era una batalla y su carácter requería un entrenamiento lejos del que su padre podía otorgarle. Debido a esas razones ambos llegaron a la conclusión de mandarlo a un lugar remoto para que entrenara como lo hacía un guerrero saiyajin de la organización interplanetaria de comercio una vez que cumpliera cinco años.

Los años pasaron lenta y tortuosamente mientras el niño cada vez era más y más complicado de manejar.

Sharotto, quien siempre pagaba los platos rotos, yacía sentada en el sillón, había quedado abatida debido al constante trabajo diario que le daba su pequeño hijo.

\- Ya queda poco, solamente unos meses más, ya pronto tendrá 5 - comentó Bardock, acercándose a ella, besándole su frente para consolarla.

\- Lo sé pero parecen eternos ¿no crees?, no hubiera sabido qué hacer si tu no estuvieras aquí conmigo - se sentó ella abatida en la cama.

\- Sabía que haber dejado la organización por un tiempo era una buena decisión - este se sentó a su lado, tomando la mano de la mujer que posaba en su rodilla.

\- ¡Mamá! - chillaba el niño - Tengo hambre, ven y cocina algo - Sharotto suspiró y se llevó una mano a su frente.

\- ¿Cómo algo así pudo haber salido de nosotros?...¿Qué hicimos mal, Bardock? - se cuestionaba.

\- No lo sé, por ahora solo queda aguantar a este mocoso, tu descansa, iré a verlo - Bardock bajaba las escaleras con autoridad y vio al niño sentado, esperando por su comida.

\- ¡Quiero a mamá! - refunfuñó.

\- ¡Ya basta hijo, tu madre no es una esclava! - este sacó algo preparado de la nevera y se lo entregó a Raditz - Comételo - le ordenó.

\- No lo quiero, ¡está frío! - rezongó, después de un largo silencio entre ambos Raditz volvió a hablar - ¿Papá, qué le sucede a mamá? - Bardock frunció el ceño mirándolo con cautela, era muy raro que Raditz bajara la guardia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó intrigado - Tu madre está bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - lo miró con ojos serios, a la vez que su cola se movía agitadamente, al parecer aun no podía controlarla.

\- Habla ya niño, ¿qué sabes?

\- He oído a mamá vomitar por las tardes, casi siempre después de hacer la comida.

Bardock quedó helado, sabía perfectamente qué significaban esos síntomas, y su corazón empezaba a agitarse cada vez mas. Si Sharotto tenía a otro pequeño monstruo como Raditz se le acabaría la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- Ehh…¿Estás seguro? - balbuceó, el pequeño asintió algo confundido al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su padre.

\- ¿Pero cómo le puedes dar eso a nuestro hijo...? - exclamó Sharotto mientras bajaba las escaleras, mirando el plato sin comer de su pequeño - Aquí hay algo para ti, Raditz - la mujer sacó una bandeja de comida que yacía en el horno, está estaba tibia y se veía mucho mas apetitosa que la comida fría que le dio su padre.

\- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó feliz, su voz al ver comida era siempre más angelical que la de costumbre.

Sharotto se sentó por un momento en la mesa mientras veía a su pequeño comer con ansias la comida, luego miró hacia Bardock, quien continua con aquel semblante de sorpresa al pensar una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho Raditz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Bardock?, ¿todo bien? - este la miró detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Deteniéndose cuidadosamente en su vientre.

\- S-Si, iré a inscribir a Raditz a la academia de elite hoy en la tarde, quizás lo acepten - musitó sereno.

\- Esta bien - dijo tranquila - Iré a volar por un rato ¿sí?, te veré después - ella lo besó en la boca dulcemente y antes de irse alborotó el cabello de su hijo. A pesar de todo el mal rato que este le hacía pasar, era su hijo, y lo amaba igual.

\- Diablos mujer - dijo en susurros - ¡No en frente del mocoso! - refunfuñó en murmullos.

\- Aichs, qué tonto eres - dijo - Ni siquiera estaba mirando - le susurró ella con picardía, y se marchó volando.

Bardock le sonrió, viéndola volar por los aires. Luego miró a su hijo seriamente y conversó acerca de la plática que había tenido con Sharotto de llevarlo a entrenar.

El niño al escuchar la noticia se alegró muchísimo, tanto así que su carácter fuerte iba disminuyendo.

Al parecer todo lo que necesitaba ese niño era dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro de su joven corazón, todo el poder creciente y aquella fuerza destructiva. Tal vez una vez que crezca y llegue de la academia todo se calme.

.

.

Luego de que Bardock fuera a inscribir a Raditz a la organización, regresó a casa sin él, ya que el entrenamiento partiría de inmediato y mientras antes mejor, así no tuvieron que esperar los pocos meses que le quedaba a Raditz para que cumpliera los cinco años.

Al estar casi a punto de llegar a su hogar vio a Sharotto entrenar por los aires con gran esfuerzo. Dando patadas y manotazos con gran agilidad.

\- ¡Sharotto! - le gritó por los aires, esta hizo caso omiso y siguió entrenando como si nada, al ver que su llamado no dio resultado se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente. _"Si sigue así perderá al bebé, si es que de verdad está embarazada...nuevamente...¡demonios!"_ \- ¿Qué crees que haces mujer?

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves?, entreno - dijo agitada.

\- ¡Oye! - la tomó del brazo para detenerla - Raditz me contó que vomitas en las tardes, ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¡Suéltame! - se liberó ella de un golpe - Déjame entrenar, lo necesito.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos dices mujer!, estas embarazada de nuevo ¿no es así? - la miró seriamente, mientras esta daba leves patadas al aire, aguantado inexplicablemente las ganas de querer llorar.

\- Espero que ahora no - Sharotto se encogió de hombros y siguió entrenando.

Bardock suspiró con resignación al escucharla, no estaba convencido de aquella respuesta y mucho menos tranquilo. Algo le pasaba y ese algo no quería decírselo. Sin presionarla más y tratando de ser más comprensivo con ella volvió a abrir la boca para detenerla, además el clima se puso frío y empezaba a caer la noche.

\- Detente ya - Bardock trataba de agarrarla para detenerla pero esta era ágil - ¡Si sigues así vas a perderlo! - gritó, casi seguro de que esta le estuviera mintiendo.

\- Es lo que quiero - Sharotto dio una patada muy cerca de él pero Bardock vio venir aquel movimiento y lo esquivó con éxito.

\- ¿¡Acaso estás loca!? - preguntó anonadado, sujetándole el puño que iba dirigido a su cara - ¡También puedes hacerte daño!

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó, dirigiéndole una patada a las costillas pero este alcanzó a agarrar su pie con una de sus manos sin mayor esfuerzo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo Sharotto? ¿Por qué haces esto? - el saiyajin la acercó suavemente hacia su pecho pero esta se zafó de sus manos y retrocedió.

\- ¿Por qué? - refutó abatida - Porque nuestro hijo se ha convertido en un pequeño demonio, cuando era bebé rompía todo, era malhumorado y sobretodo no necesitó a una madre desde el principio...era como tener a un mini adulto saiyajin...

\- ¿Piensas que si tienes otro será como él? - él se acercó, colocando su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla. Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando el suelo mientras lo hacía, se sentía horrible al admitir una cosa así - Por eso quieres perderlo...

\- Si - dijo casi sin voz.

\- Mujer... - Bardock la tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos, aquellos ojos brillantes y hermosos que ahora estaban empañados y tristes - ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

\- No lo se...no quiero tener a otro hijo, o sea lo sea, del mismo carácter que Raditz - sus ojos estaban algo húmedos y se apoyó en el pecho del saiyajin - Tengo miedo…

\- No tengas miedo, quizás no es como tú crees - él posó su mano en el vientre de esta para sentir algún movimiento.

\- No lo he sentido desde hace dos días - dijo entre dientes, Bardock la miró algo sorprendido y casi con pena - Quizás ya murió - esta descendió a tierra para volver a casa y acostarse. Había sido un largo día y aquella reciente confesión había sido mucho por hoy. El saiyajin la siguió con cautela hasta su dormitorio mientras la vio desvestirse - ¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche?, tengo frío y te necesito a mi lado - masculló con algo de vergüenza.

Bardock sonrió de lado, quitándose su armazón para luego colocarse una polera mas unos pantaloncillos. Al abrir la cama se acurrucó cerca de la mujer, abrazándola suavemente. Este colocó sus manos en su vientre con algo de presión mientras que su cola se aferraba en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué haces? - se preguntaba ante tal actitud.

\- No creo que haya muerto ¿sabes por qué? - la abrazó un poco más fuerte - Porque ese niño lleva la sangre de un saiyajin, no morirá con el entrenamiento tan básico que hiciste. Además…por más que estuvieras entrenando no lo estabas haciendo en serio.

\- ¿Básico? - repitió - Hmp.

De repente empezó a llover, haciendo que Sharotto se relajara con el sonido, dejándose llevar por el cansancio hasta cerrar sus ojos, pero Bardock aun seguía despierto, no podía dormir de inmediato como siempre lo hacía, de cierta forma estaba preocupado por su hijo al no sentir ningún movimiento, por más que esperaba por alguna señal de vida esta no llegaba.

Al pasar media hora este se dio por vencido y se durmió.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sharotto yacía en el baño, los desgarradores sonidos de las arcadas alarmaron al guerrero que aun seguía acostado en la cama, despertándose de inmediato. La mujer una vez que había terminado de vomitar dejó correr el agua, tratando de disimular lo que había pasado, pero al salir del baño se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Bardock dirigiéndose a su vientre.

\- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntó con severidad, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si… - le respondió con falsa tranquilidad mientras se limpiaba la boca con su mano.

\- Ven - él se acercó hasta el final de la cama y estiró ambos brazos para que ella se acercara a él. Sharotto dudó un poco pero se aproximó al cuerpo de su amante, acariciándole el pelo - ¿Por qué siempre eres tan bruta, descuidada y terca...? - la abrazó tiernamente sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Hmp…no es necesario el insulto - sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó, él acarició su cuerpo suavemente pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir algo en el vientre de su mujer.

\- No, bueno si pero...

\- Shh - dijo, acercando su oreja hacia el vientre de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué…?... - la mujer se calló y se concentró al mismo tiempo que Bardock, luego ambos se miraron con extrañeza - Se mo... - Bardock posó su mano en el abdomen de Sharotto con impaciencia.

\- Vamos hijo...revélate ante tu padre y patea a tu madre - Sharotto lo miró seriamente, intrigada ante sus palabras. Bardock al ver la mueca de disgusto de su mujer cambió sus palabras - Es decir...muévete.

Al pasar un rato el bebé pateo débilmente.

\- Vaya...al parecer no es muy fuerte - se detuvo pensativo - Debe ser una niña.

\- ¿Qué?...las mujeres son igual de fuertes que los hombres - Sharotto se cruzó de brazos, ignorándolo por breves segundos - ¡Bha!, no pienso discutir contigo, ¿acaso no tienes cosas que hacer?, como ir a buscar a Raditz ¿tal vez? - ella se zafó gentilmente de él y se vistió.

\- Iré en un rato, no te preocupes - Bardock la miró con cautela - Te ves más extraña...

\- Si por extraña quieres decir bonita... - sonrió ella.

\- No, de verdad luces diferente - suspiró. Sharotto hizo un gesto y luego se dio la vuelta para no verlo - Muy bien, me iré - Bardock besó la frente de su mujer y terminó de vestirse para luego salir tras su hijo.

\- Que extraño es tu papá ¿no lo crees? - se decía al sobarse el estómago - Aun así no puedo evitar que me guste - rió.

.

.

La tarde fue muy tranquila, todo era pacifico y Sharotto dedicó su tiempo libre en preparar la comida para sus dos hombres y aprovechó de limpiar el resto de la casa con total calma.

A pesar de que había hecho poco en la casa se sentía cansada, su espalda le empezaba a doler y los pies se le hinchaban cada vez que caminaba más de la cuenta y lo peor de todo era que sus ganas de comer aumentaban mas y mas.

\- ¿Qué tienes pequeño?, ¿por qué no te mueves? - le hablaba ella, acariciando su pequeño abdomen - Quizás tu padre tenga razón y seas una niña…pero no débil sino una muy holgazana - sonrió.

Luego de varias horas la puerta de la entrada principal retumbo, Bardock había entrado y nuevamente no supo controlar su fuerza al abrirla. Sharotto se llevó una mano a su frente al escuchar lo bestial que podía ser aquel saiyajin con su fuerza, con gran cuidado se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia su ventana y comenzó a escuchar los pequeños pero sonoros pasos de Raditz merodear la casa.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritaba subiendo las escaleras - ¿Mamá? - la miró por un rato, estaba acostada y este se le acercó dando un salto hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento, hijo? - dijo sin ánimos.

\- ¡Estuvo grandioso!, debiste verme mamá - él pequeño se agarraba de su mano con ternura, algo que nunca lo vio hacer - ¡Mi padre me dijo que soy el mejor guerrero de mi edad! - dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Veo que has cambiado de actitud - sonrió, colocándole una mano en el rostro del pequeño - Recuerdo que antes no dejabas que te acariciara - dijo con melancolía.

\- Su agresividad se controla gracias al arduo entrenamiento que tiene, agotando las energías hasta reducirlas - explicó Bardock, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta - Raditz…deja que este a solas con tu madre, enseguida bajaremos.

\- Esta bien, pero no me dejen solo por mucho tiempo - dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja y se retiró, bajando las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Sharotto extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo está el bebé? - preguntó, sentándose junto a ella, para luego besarla en la frente.

\- Se mueve solo cuando quiere - suspiró - No sabes lo raro que es…de repente no sentía nada y ahora que sé que existe lo siento siempre, además…el embarazo avanzó más sin siquiera darme cuenta. Es como si todo mi ser estuviera negándolo hasta que por fin acepte que estaba ahí.

\- Sabía que no lo perderías - le sonrió él - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha, pero solo hice suficiente para ustedes dos.

\- Tranquila, casé algo con nuestro hijo - se aproximó más a ella y le susurró - Para que llegara aun más cansado - le guiño el ojo.

\- Hmp - ella lo miró con picardía al notar lo que estaba tramando, era claro que deseaba ver al niño dormir durante toda la noche y sin interrupciones.

Luego de unos segundos Sharotto bajó las escaleras para reunirse a cenar con su familia, el ambiente era cálido y nadie discutía esta vez, Raditz solo comía, meneando la cola en señal de felicidad.

Bardock se sentó al lado de su mujer, sin parar de observarla, lucía hermosa y extrañamente radiante como si el mismo sol le iluminara el rostro de tanta felicidad que ella emanaba. Por otro lado Sharotto le daba pequeños y sutiles golpecitos con la punta del pie para llamar la atención de Bardock, quien la miraba casi hipnotizado.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - dijo él en un tono apenas audible. Sharotto tocó su vientre sutilmente y luego apuntó a Raditz con el mentón - ¿Quieres que le contemos? - susurró. Esta asintió algo nerviosa. Bardock suspiró y se aclaró la garganta - Hijo - dijo en un tono grave y profundo, haciendo que Raditz le pusiera atención rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mmm…debemos decirte algo muy importante, así que pon a tención a lo que vamos a decirte ya que es algo que tarde o temprano vas a saber. Quizás te hayas preguntado por qué a veces tu madre…. - Sharotto puso los ojos en blanco al ver que Bardock no llegaba al meollo del asunto y gran decisión interrumpió su relato.

\- Vas a tener un hermano, cariño - dijo ella abruptamente, Bardock la miró con seriedad y dio un suspiro breve.

\- ¿Un hermano?, ¿y cuándo vendrá? - se preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¿Lo ves?, ¡por eso quería decírselo de una manera lenta! - le respondió a ella algo enfadado al ver que el pequeño empezaría a hacerles preguntas.

\- Esta aquí - Sharotto se acarició la barriga, esta ya estaba algo formada, debido al crecimiento rápido de los saiyajins - Luego en un par de meses saldrá de aquí.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿y por dónde? - se preguntó algo confundido, examinando con curiosidad el vientre de su madre.

\- Bueno pues…

\- Cortaran a tu madre en dos y el mocoso saldrá y punto final - dijo Bardock para terminar con las preguntas de su ingenuo pequeño, pero Raditz abrió los ojos como platos y chilló.

\- ¿¡Abrirán a mamá!? - exclamó asustado.

\- Que bonito Bardock, ahora hará más preguntas - lo recriminó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada, este hizo un gesto con la boca y siguió comiendo sin darle mayor importancia, de cierto modo se estaba vengando cuando ella lo interrumpió - No cariño, no te preocupes ¿sí? No le hagas caso a tu padre.

\- Pero…. ¿estarás bien? - le insistió.

\- Si, ahora come - le ordenó ella con delicadeza. El pequeño la observó por última vez y volvió a comer.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y cayó la noche, tal y como Bardock había planeado, el pequeño Raditz se fue a dormir con cansancio, apenas podía moverse y sus ojos le pesaban, no podía mantenerse despierto.

\- ¿Qué haces mujer? - preguntó el guerrero quien veía a su mujer con la intención de tomar a Raditz en brazos - Yo lo hare - el pequeño estiró sus brazos y este lo tomó, cargándolo fácilmente.

\- Te ves muy enojado haciendo algo tan lindo - le dijo Sharotto con una sonrisa, al verlo tomar por primera vez a su hijo.

\- Argh - masculló, haciendo sonreír a Sharotto.

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?, lo sé fue corto u.u pero tranquilas, pronto vendrán más capítulo jejeje. Si les gustó, ustedes ya saben por dónde decírmelo, un review siempre es bien recibido sea bueno o malo :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas =) espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, la razón de mi demora es por los trabajos que he tenido que hacer u.u lo siento. Les aviso que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiaran y se pondrán algo…interesantes.**

 **Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, nos vemos al final ;)**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8 : El nuevo integrante de la familia saiyajin._**

Sharotto pasó por la habitación de su hijo, viendo a Bardock como este lo tapaba con las sabanas, sintió un grato cosquilleo al verlo tan cariñoso con Raditz. Luego se dirigió a su habitación, donde sintió leves dolores en su espalda. Ella se sentó en su cama donde se retorció un poco por aquellas puntadas que su bebé le daba. Arrugó el ceño y suspiró, aquellas simples pataditas comenzaron a ser más que eso, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su vientre que la hizo agacharse y retorcerse hasta caer de su cama.

Bardock salía recién de la habitación de su hijo, mirándolo por última vez para asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo, al cerrar la puerta sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Sharotto en el suelo.

\- ¿¡Sharotto!? - chilló, corriendo de inmediato hasta ella. La levantó del suelo con rapidez pero con delicadeza hasta depositarla nuevamente en la cama donde la sacudió suavemente de sus hombros para que despertara, los ojos cerrados de la mujer se movieron un poco, calmando un poco el corazón agitado de Bardock, él acarició una de sus mejillas y sacó de su rostro uno de sus rizos - Sharotto, por favor despierta… - ella abrió suavemente los ojos y lo miró tiernamente.

\- Bardock…es el bebé… - dijo en un suspiro - Llévame al…palacio, al hospital… - la mujer volvió a cerrar sus ojos con cansancio. Bardock asintió a pesar de que ella no pudo verlo y actuó por impulso y se dirigió al ventanal con ella en brazos volando por los aires.

Al llegar al palacio sintió que algo bajaba por su pierna, no tuvo tiempo de mirar para saber qué era y corrió desesperadamente hasta el hospital cuando vio a dos mujeres de delantal blanco merodear los pasillos.

\- ¡Ayuda!, mi mujer…está embarazada y acaba de desmayarse - dijo con desesperación.

\- ¡Por aquí, rápido! - dijo una de las doctoras corriendo junto con él para dejarla en una de las camillas - ¿Hace cuanto ha pasado?

\- No lo sé, hace unos minutos atrás…

\- ¿Cuántos meses tiene?, ¿sufre de algún trauma?, ¿utiliza algún tipo de medicina que…? - Bardock estaba agobiado por tantas preguntas que no tenían respuestas, por lo que apretó sus dientes y de un gruñido se dirigió a una de ellas.

\- ¡Solo véala y ya mujer!, ¿¡que no ve que sigue sin abrir los ojos!? - refunfuñó enojado, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su mujer y el hecho de que lo atacaran con preguntas no le ayudaba a calmarse. La doctora lo fulminó con la mirada antes de hacerlo pasar a la habitación, luego de que él la posara con cuidado en la camilla blanca ella examinó sus signos vitales, tomando también unos cuantos exámenes antes de dirigirse por fin a aquel impaciente saiyajin.

\- Señor, tendrá que dejar la sala por un momento, revisaremos a su esposa para ver su estado…

\- ¿Ella está bien? - preguntó preocupado sin dejar de mirar a Sharotto.

\- Lo está, al menos sus signos vitales están normales, solo ha sido un desmayo - dijo con nerviosismo al ver la actitud defensiva del hombre. Bardock suspiró y esperó afuera de la habitación y aguardó el momento adecuado para verla hasta que se percató de lo que había sentido en su pierna cuando cargaba a su mujer, miró la mancha con detención.

\- Imposible… - dijo sorprendido, lo que había visto era un pequeño chorro de sangre - Sharotto - _"¡Aquella mujer me estaba mintiendo, como pudo atreverse a decirme tal engaño!"_ , pensó él apretando sus dientes con fuerza. Tan pronto vio salir a la doctora este se levantó con una gran energía, tomándola del delantal con la mano para impedirle que se fuera, la doctora estaba casi levitando ante tal arrebato del saiyajin.

\- ¡Dime su verdadera condición física!, ella no está bien - le alzó la voz; a lo lejos un guardia se aproximó a este, ordenándole que bajara a la mujer. Bardock obedeció con poco gusto y esperó furioso la respuesta de la doctora, quien temblaba de miedo ante la reacción del hombre.

\- Ella…está bien, la señora ha sufrido un leve dolor de perdida, por poco casi pierde al bebé, por eso es el sangrado que tenía, además de los dolores que sufrió antes de desmayarse. Pensé que eso no le preocuparía, la mayoría de los hombres no les importa tales cosas… - Bardock arrugó el ceño ante tal aseveración de su parte - Lo que ella necesita es reposo absoluto por dos semanas, de lo contrario… - hizo un gesto con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Entiendo… - dijo más calmado - ¿Puedo verla? - la mujer asintió y este abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio a Sharotto con una aguja y un tubo delgado en su muñeca - ¿¡Qué te han hecho!? - dijo enojado, Bardock iba a devolverse para pedir explicaciones hasta que la voz débil de la muchacha lo detuvo.

\- Estoy bien, idiota - masculló - Esto me ayuda a sentirme mejor, no te preocupes - sonrió.

\- ¿Preocupado, yo?, no me hagas reír - ladeo la boca y miró hacia un lado, evitando la mirada dulce de la mujer quien lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No me interesa que no lo admitas, lo sé - dijo con firmeza. La muchacha tocó su vientre, sintiendo al bebé levemente moverse en su interior.

\- Veo que esa niña te está dando muchos problemas - Bardock se sentó a su lado, observando el vientre de su mujer moverse.

\- ¿Niña?... - rió - Es un niño - sonrió tímida. Bardock la miró asombrado por unos instantes y luego aclaró su garganta antes de dirigirse hacia su vientre.

\- Oye niño, ¿cómo es posible que le hagas tanto daño a tu madre? - refunfuñó, posando su mano junto a la de ella en su abdomen, el bebé dio una pequeña pero firme patada al sentir las manos fuertes de su padre - Aish, pero ¿qué se cree ese enano al golpear de esa forma?, ¿qué no sabe que está de alojado ahí? - Sharotto rió a carcajadas mientras que Bardock seguía pendiente del vientre de la mujer.

\- No seas tan rudo con él, solo es un bebé - lo miró - No fue su culpa lo que me pasó.

\- Bebé o no trata de lastimarte, mujer - dijo con seriedad - Si algo malo te pasa por culpa de él, ten en claro que nunca se lo perdonare - la miró casi amenazándola, algo que alarmó y entristeció un poco a Sharotto.

\- Bardock… - ella acarició su rostro con ternura - Nada me pasara, además, siento un amor especial por él, estoy segura que será un gran hombre cuando crezca - sonrió.

\- ¡Hmp! - Bardock suspiró y trató de serenarse, después de todo estaba actuando por aquel impulso de preocupación por ella. Él apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de la mujer rodeándola con sus brazos mientras Sharotto aprovechó de acariciar sus cabellos, para luego quedarse dormida al sentirlo cerca de ella.

.

.

Al cabo de cinco meses Sharotto estaba lista para tener a su pequeño bebé, Bardock y Raditz estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia. El saiyajin tomó en brazos a su mujer mientras que Raditz llevaba el bolso que había preparado su madre la noche anterior, su hermano nacería dentro de poco y los nervios atacaban a Bardock cada vez que Raditz hablaba.

\- ¡Oye, mamá! - chillaba el niño.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? - ella acarició su melena.

\- ¿Verdad que no te abrirán…? - dijo, haciendo pucheros, recordando la vez en donde su padre le había dicho eso, Sharotto miró a Bardock seriamente.

\- ¡Ves que ya lo traumaste! - ella le pegó suavemente en su cabeza y Bardock rezongó, pero ambos sabían que esta vez la mujer supo controlar su fuerza y él rió levemente - Eres un chillón - luego se dirigió a su hijo - No hijo, no pasara eso.

\- Bien Raditz, es hora de irse - los tres partieron el vuelo hasta el hospital, llegando en pocos minutos.

Sharotto entró a la habitación dando pasos lentos donde tendría al bebé, las enfermeras la ayudaron a acomodarse mientras que afuera se quedaron Bardock y Raditz, quienes estaban impacientes por la llegada del pequeño. Bardock no podía quedarse quieto y caminaba como león enjaulado en la sala de espera. Su hijo miraba con atención a su padre tratando de entretenerse con algo para no desesperarlo con aquellas preguntas que tanto lo irritaban.

Pronto los gritos de Sharotto alarmaron a Bardock y asustaron a Raditz, quien dejó caer uno de sus juguetes al suelo.

\- ¡La están abriendo! - chilló el pequeño a quien se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar a su madre gritar.

\- ¡Cállate, enano! - masculló Bardock, apretando sus puños, poniéndose aun más preocupado y nervioso. Prestando atención hacia la habitación en donde estaba su mujer.

\- ¿¡Mamá, estás bien!? - preguntaba el pequeño, golpeando la puerta con fuerza mientras esperaba alguna respuesta, pero Bardock lo sujetó del pelo para alejarlo, necesitaba calmarse y la impaciencia y nervios de su hijo no lo estaban ayudando.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? - lo miró serio - Tu madre está bien, ella es fuerte y puede con esto, eres un saiyajin y como tal debes permanecer en calma - Raditz aguantó sus lagrimas, haciendo un puchero y asintió ante las palabras de consuelo de su padre. Luego se escuchó otro grito desgarrador de la muchacha pronunciar el nombre del saiyajin. Bardock abrió los ojos como platos y colocó a Raditz detrás de él - ¡Sharotto! - este puso su mano en frente de la puerta escuchando los gritos cada vez más desesperados de la mujer, algo que hizo que se le fuera toda la calma y paciencia y con desesperación hizo romper la manilla para abrirla. Buscando con la mirada a su mujer - ¡Sharotto! - dijo entrando en la sala, viendo a una de las enfermeras alzar al pequeño para mostrárselo a la mujer quien yacía en la camilla cansada y con pocas energías. Bardock vio sorprendido al bebé chillar con gran fuerza, el pequeño estaba ensangrentado, y la escena tan perturbadora lo espantó, pensando lo peor - ¿¡Qué le han hecho a mi hijo!? - preguntó furioso, pero Sharotto lo calmó.

\- ¿Qué pasó papá? - Raditz preguntaba nervioso, quien aún permanecía oculto tras la figura de su padre.

-Tranquilo Bardock, no es sangre del bebé - dijo Sharotto, mientras que el niño era limpiado por una de las enfermeras - Es mía… - susurró para que Raditz no escuchara.

\- ¿¡Qué te hicieron!? - dijo alarmado - ¿¡Acaso ese niño te destruyó por dentro!?

\- ¿¡Que mi hermano hizo qué!? - chilló Raditz entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Llévenselos, por favor! - Sharotto hizo señas para que salieran, mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver la escena de locos que estaba haciendo su pequeña familia, las enfermeras asintieron y le cerraron la puerta en la cara a ambos, los cuales siguieron protestando afuera - Rayos…como no piensan…. - suspiró cansada.

\- Aquí esta su hijo - dijo una de las enfermeras, posándolo en sus brazos con una manta celeste.

\- Vaya…pero si eres igual a tu padre - dijo ella con una sonrisa, acariciando con cuidado su perfecto rostro. Al notar que los hombres de la casa se habían calmado Sharotto permitió dejarlos entrar - Ahora déjenlos pasar - les dijo a las enfermeras que estaban apoyadas en la puerta, que habían estado resistiendo los golpes del saiyajin.

\- Sharotto, ¿estás bien? - preguntó aterrado aunque calmado, pero al ver a la mujer tranquila con su hijo en brazos su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó, sonriéndole a Bardock, luego vio a su hijo mayor con ojos abiertos puestos en el bebé - Raditz…¿no quieres ver a tu hermanito? - el pequeño salió de tras de su padre y se acercó a la camilla con curiosidad, mientras el saiyajin aún seguía sin decir una palabra, sorprendido al ver a su hijo, quizás el gran parecido lo dejó en shock.

\- ¡Se parece a papá! - dijo sonriendo, agarrándolo de su ropa para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- ¿Quieres verlo de cerca? - le preguntó al saiyajin, este daba leves pasos hasta llegar a ella - Mira, hasta tiene cola también - rió - Sacó tu mismo cabello - le indicó ella, acariciando el pelo de su pequeño.

\- ¡Hmp! - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Bardock, quien trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo le pondrán a su hijo? - los tres vieron a la doctora mientras ella sonreía, esperando la respuesta de alguno de ellos.

\- Mmm - pensó Sharotto con inseguridad, mirando el rostro de su pequeño.

\- ¿Es necesario ponerle nombre de inmediato? - preguntó Bardock con una voz grave.

\- Bueno, no exactamente pero deben inscribirlo pronto para que este registrado - Bardock asintió con la cabeza y la mujer los dejo solos.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?, no has dicho nada en todo este rato - se extraño Sharotto.

\- ¡Mamá quiero tomarlo! - decía Raditz con impaciencia, alzando sus manos para sostenerlo.

\- Ten - se lo pasó, este comenzó a levantarlo en el aire con los brazos mientras el bebe reía.

\- ¡Ten cuidado! - refutó Bardock entre dientes al ver lo delicado que era el bebé - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, dándole una media sonrisa.

\- Lo estoy, pero ¿y tú…? - ella le colocó una mano en su rostro, este miró la cinta roja que tenia Sharotto amarrada en su cabello.

\- Si - dijo sonriendo y luego vio a su pequeño hijo.

\- Creo que es justo que esta vez le pongas tú el nombre a nuestro hijo… - Sharotto miraba con detención a su bebé, era más tranquilo que su hermano Raditz cuando nació y mucho más alegre.

\- ¿Qué dices? - él se cruzó de brazos - Ni lo creas mujer un saiyajin, no hará tal cursilería - refunfuñó nuevamente.

\- Si, si lo harás pero a su tiempo - le sonrió.

\- Hmp - respondió, aun con los brazos cruzados.

.

.

Al cabo de 3 semanas el bebé aún no tenía nombre, Sharotto esperaba la respuesta del saiyajin pero este siempre evadía el tema, pero se mantuvo paciente, ya que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría.

Al caer la mujer recostó a su bebé en la cuna, era una pieza especial para él. Acarició sus manos y se aseguró de taparlo bien antes de irse a los brazos de Bardock, quien la esperaba ansiosamente.

\- Bien, no más niños por un tiempo, es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no lo crees? - le propuso el saiyajin, quien apenas usaba un pantaloncillo corto, dejando ver su pecho desnudo.

\- Mmm, ahora no, estoy cansada - soltó ella. Sharotto soltó su cabello dejando la cinta roja que usaba para sujetárselo encima de un mueble.

\- ¿Qué?, eso lo veremos mujer - lo dijo en un tono rudo y sensual, este se acercó a la mujer, tomándola de la cintura con algo de fuerza para luego arrojarla a la cama, colocándose encima de ella, besándole el cuello con pasión - Espera, quiero llevarte a otro lugar - le susurró en su oído. _"Después de todo se lo merecía, tantos años encerrada en ese palacio debió ser horrible, más aun si ella no conocía bien su planeta natal y los paisajes que este poseía. Debo aprovechar ahora que los niños están durmiendo"_ \- Ven - la tomó en los brazos y salió volando por el ventanal.

Sharotto sonrió ante la propuesta y se puso algo abrigador antes de salir con él.

Recorrieron unos paisajes hermosos, siguiendo una línea de río que llevaba a un lugar cubierto por flores exóticas de distintos colores.

\- Wow - exclamó sorprendida, Bardock descendió suavemente, posando a la mujer sobre las flores - Que suave… - decía sonriendo, mirando sus ojos que no dejaban los suyos.

 ** _[Sharotto]_**

\- ¿Te gusta? - me dijo mientras él me rodeó con sus brazos y me posaba en el suelo, besando mi hombro.

\- Me encanta - dije, al momento que ladeaba mi cabeza para darle más espacio para besar.

El notó el movimiento y pasó de mis hombros a mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja. Al mismo tiempo sus manos empezaron a acariciarme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te encanta? ¿El lugar? - me preguntó en el oído casi en un susurro - ¿O esto? -refiriéndose a las caricias. A decir verdad ambas cosas estaban empatadas pero sus caricias eran definitivamente lo mejor que podía sentir ahora, claro que no se lo diría para aumentar su ego.

\- Bardock - le dije, intentando quitar sus manos - Acabamos de llegar. No me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí solo para aprovecharte de mí - arqueé una ceja y él se rió discretamente, luego me giró para estar de frente a él.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? - dijo mirándome fijamente. Yo asentí coquetamente, posando mis manos por su espalda - Tienes razón, solo te traje aquí para aprovecharme de ti - siguió besándome, recorriendo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho.

\- Veo que has mejorado - le dije en un suspiro, aguantando la respiración para no gemir, era increíble sentir su cuerpo encima de mí y lo abracé con mis brazos y mis piernas. Con un movimiento brusco tiro de mi camisón, dejándome desnuda, este hizo lo mismo con su pantalón. Tan ágil como empezó comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo, dándome "ligeras" mordidas en mi estómago - ¡Ah!... - gemí de repente ante la brusquedad de sus mordidas, era una sensación extraña, mezclada entre dolor y placer.

\- ¿Te lastime? - se detuvo, posando sus ojos negros en los míos.

\- No, además sé que nunca me lastimarías - sonreí.

\- ¿Qué tan segura estas de eso, mujer? - preguntó seriamente queriendo provocar miedo, pero solo sonreí y acaricie su espalda mientras lo continuaba mirando.

\- Porque tú me amas - me mordí el labio esperando una respuesta. Él solo me sonrió de una manera dulce que veía muy poco en él. Sabía que quería decirme que él también me amaba, pero no podía, él no era así, asique lo besé dulcemente y él me correspondió. Un beso llevó a otro y a otro. Yo lo besaba con gran ternura, mientras que él me devolvía besos llenos de pasión.

La ternura poco a poco se convirtió en deseo y los besos se hicieron más intensos, más largos y más profundos.

Lo separe de mí un instante, observándolo con detención en sus labios, él me miró y sonrió al notar mi movimiento. En ese momento supimos lo que ambos queríamos. Bajó lentamente su boca para recorrer mi cuerpo, mientras que sus manos se encargaron de acariciar mis pechos y mi cintura y me retorcí al sentir sus manos tibias sobre mi piel.

Él volvió a mirarme fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo, abrió su boca y yo lo callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

\- Shhh, sólo quiero que me hagas tuya, así sabré cuánto me amas - me sonrió con la mirada como agradeciéndome de cierta forma, sabía muy bien que él tenía una necesidad de querer hacerme saber todo pero aún no entendía que para mi sus acciones eran las más importantes que las palabras y se acercó a mi nuevamente.

Sentí su aliento rosar mi piel, mis brazos se erizaron al sentirlo tan cerca de mí, por un instante sentí miedo, pero no por él, sino por lo peligroso de su cercanía hacia mi piel, rosando sus labios en mi vientre, dejando suaves besos sobre mí.

La brisa nocturna hizo despabilarme de aquella sensación de placer por unos momentos. Los ojos negros de Bardock miraron hacia mí, su mirada era dulce y a la vez lujuriosa. Se acercó más a mí y con sus labios devoró mi boca, haciéndome estremecer de placer.

Poco a poco él comenzó a moverse hasta que lentamente entro en mi, gemí al sentirlo mientras él me besaba los labios, sintiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, haciéndome disfrutar cada beso, cada embestida como si fuera uno de los momentos más especiales de mi existencia junto a él.

A poco rato escuché que me llamó de una forma extraña.

\- Cariño - notó que no le contesté y volvió a llamarme más fuerte - ¡Cariño!

Estaba muy excitada tanto como él lo estaba y no le había tomado importancia cuando me llamó de esa manera, yo solo escuchaba sus gemidos y los míos propios.

\- ¿Ehh?, ¿Qué pasa? - le respondí al notar que dejó de entrar y salir de mí.

No me decía nada, solo se había quedado inmóvil, no supe qué hacer ni decir, solo guarde silencio. Su cabeza se escondió entre mi cuello, podía escuchar su respiración agitada cerca de mi oído y luego me abrazó con fuerza. Acaricié su espalda para tranquilizarlo hasta que de pronto él se acercó a mi oído diciéndome aquellas palabras que erizaron cada vello de mi cuerpo.

\- Te amo

Mi boca se desencajó levemente mientras él besaba mi lóbulo para luego continuar aquel movimiento desesperado, acercando cada vez mas nuestro clímax.

Había sorprendida, quise decir algo pero no podía, me quedé callada, contemplando las estrellas luminosas que se veían en el cielo azul de la noche sobre nosotros. En ese instante Bardock besó mi mejilla y siguió con sus embestidas, esta vez lo hizo aún más fuerte e intenso y las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca eran gemidos y quejidos de placer.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos, observándome para ver lo que él causaba en mí. Bardock lanzó un gruñido que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo, me agarre de su espalda con fuerza, por poco le clave mis uñas de tanto placer que me provocaba.

\- Basta mujer…sabes lo que provocaras nuevamente si no dejas de gritar de esa forma - dijo en suspiros con una voz ronca y varonil.

\- No puedo evitarlo, te extrañaba - trague saliva - Extrañaba sentirte dentro de mí y que poseyeras mi cuerpo como solo tú sabes hacerlo - le susurre en su oído, este apretó mi cintura con algo de presión, sabía que lo estaba provocando nuevamente, diciéndole entre líneas que me diera mas. Lo tome del cuello, para traerlo hacia mí y después de que mi respiración se normalizó le dije:

\- Yo te amo más - nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi como este sonrío al oír mis palabras y me abrazó con ternura, depositando su cabeza en mi pecho - ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes para mí? - lo dije con cierta ironía.

\- Aun puedo seguir si tu quieres - me besó profundamente, comenzando a acariciarme.

Sonreí de gusto al verlo tan delicado conmigo y me acosté junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su cálido pecho, escuchando cada latido agitado de su corazón.

…

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro horas, Sharotto se encontraba abrazada del torso de Bardock, este le hacía leves caricias en el cabello de la mujer con sus dedos, estaban desnudos, disfrutando de su tiempo como pareja que hace tanto añoraban tener. Bardock tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos pasaban por la espalda desnuda de la mujer haciéndola sentir un breve escalofrió que la hizo despertar.

\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte - dijo el saiyajin dulcemente, cubriéndola con una manta que habían traído. Sharotto lo miró algo asombrada al escuchar que se disculpaba - ¿Qué? - preguntó al ver los ojos de la mujer llenos de intriga clavados en los suyos.

\- Nada - respondió con una grata sonrisa - Deberíamos irnos ¿no lo crees? - ella se puso de pie y se colocó su camisón, mientras que Bardock la observaba - Anda ya, ¡levántate! - lo golpeó en su brazo suavemente mientras que este agarró su mentón para besarla pero ella trataba de zafarse de su beso - Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde…

\- Cinco minutos más - acarició sus brazos para luego jalarla y ponerla sobre las flores marchitadas.

\- ¿Sabes cómo te estás comportando? - reía encima del cuello de Bardock - Te comportas igual que un niño… - esta detuvo su risa y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos - ¡Los niños! - dijo de un grito, empujando al saiyajin para que este se detuviera pero no supo cómo controlar su ki esta vez y con gran fuerza Bardock se elevó por los aires hasta que cayó al río cercano que estaba a solo metros de ellos.

\- ¡Mujer! - se elevó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Sharotto sorprendida - Por suerte estaba desnudo - ella mordió su labio inferior y se disculpó en un susurro mientras él volvió al suelo. Sharotto le tiró su ropa para que este se cambiara pero el dejó que la ropa cayera al pasto - Ni lo creas, se mojara, ¿después con que dormiré?

\- Esta bien, pero vámonos ya - se le acercó de forma cariñosa para bajar los ánimos del saiyajin, este la miró con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Bien - ambos partieron el vuelo hasta llegar a la casa. Tan pronto sus pies posaron el piso del hogar la voz chillona de su pequeño hijo estremeció los oídos de ambos.

Sharotto corrió lo antes posible para parar el llanto del bebé para que Raditz no despertara. Ella lo llevó en sus brazos hasta la habitación que compartía con Bardock, meciendo al pequeño de lado a lado para calmarlo, sentándose en las suaves sabanas de la cama mientras Bardock secaba su cuerpo con una toalla para luego colocarse algo de ropa.

\- Ahora ¿qué quiere ese llorón? - preguntó con curiosidad mirando al pequeño quien mecía su cola con dificultad. Sharotto posó su dedo índice en la pequeña boca del bebé, viéndolo como succionaba sin parar.

\- Tiene hambre - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Iré a buscarle algo para que coma - Bardock se colocó una polera antes de salir de la habitación pero al ver a su mujer arremangándose su camisón se detuvo para seguir observándola - Oye…¿qué haces? - la muchacha dejó ver su pecho derecho, acercándolo hacia el bebé con cuidado - Pero ¿qué haces?, ¡eso es solo para mí! - dijo casi molesto.

\- No seas tonto, el bebé se alimenta de la leche que sale de mis pechos…idiota - suspiró, mientras el pequeño succionaba, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

\- ¿¡Qué!?, ¿leche?...esas son tonterías, yo jamás vi leche de tus pechos cuando los…

\- Shh - lo interrumpió - Eso era porque antes no estaba embarazada - alzó la frente para imponer inteligencia.

\- ¡Hmp!, como digas - dijo resignado, sentándose al lado de ella, mirando al pequeño con recelo al ver mamar los pechos que habían sido suyos. Bardock colocó la mano en la cabeza de su hijo al verlo tan frágil, acarició sus cabellos y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su mujer, quien lo miraba tiernamente al ver tal gesto - Me iré a dormir - este se puso de pie y besó la frente de Sharotto para luego acostarse en la cama.

Sharotto disfrutó a su hijo hasta que este se quedó completamente dormido y se levantó lentamente para no despertar a su pequeño hijo. Sharotto se cubrió su pecho para dirigirse a la habitación del pequeño, posándolo con cuidado en su pequeña cuna, cubriéndolo con una cálida sabana. Lo contempló dormir por unos minutos, posando su mano en el rostro del pequeño.

\- Es increíble que seas igual a tu padre, espero que seas poderoso igual que él…hijo mío - sonrió y luego dejó la habitación para dormir junto a Bardock.

* * *

… **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo =)**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? n.n espero que les haya gustado, si lo fue ustedes saben cómo decírmelo, un review siempre alegra mi corazón y me da ánimos para continuar esta historia que pronto llegara a su fin :O**

 **Nos leemos pronto y gracias por pasar n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola queridas lectoras :D ¡les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**

 **Perdón por la demora, espero que lo disfruten, recuerden que estamos en la recta final de esta pequeña historia :O**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias a las personas que comentan y siguen mi historia y apoyan la trama, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta y que la continué. De verdad si no hubiera sido por ustedes Dayana, Pau20 y Medalit, creo que este proyecto no hubiera continuado, así que gracias por su apoyo chicas y me da gusto de que les guste el fic :) También le doy las gracias a aquellas lectoras que leen mi historia en anonimato y la siguen desde el capítulo 1, yo se que están ahí jajaja.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, nos vemos al final del capítulo...¡A leer!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9 : Un accidente fatal._**

A la mañana siguiente Sharotto se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, quería tener una linda mañana a solas con su bebé. Deseaba salir a pasear y disfrutar de una mañana tranquila. Para lograr eso dejó la mesa casi rebosando de comida para los hambrientos saiyajines. Ella se apresuró al comer y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño. Al llegar a la habitación lo tomó en brazos y partió volando hacia el bosque, dirigiéndose al río.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se despertó el guerrero al escuchar un ruido - ¿Sharotto…? - dijo en un murmullo. Al abrir sus ojos notó que ella no estaba a su lado, pestañeo varias veces para despertar y de un brinco salió de la cama. Tomó algo de ropa ligera y comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa

 _"Seguramente está en la cocina haciendo una buena comida"_. Pensó.

Al bajar las escaleras vio la gran mesa repleta de comida. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron al ver lo delicioso que se veía todo y su estómago rugió de hambre, pero a pesar de eso su mente estaba ocupada en Sharotto.

Él subió nuevamente las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hijo Raditz, abrió la puerta y lo observó.

\- ¡Oye tú!, ¿que no ves que ya es muy tarde para estar aún en cama? - Bardock dio unos pasos y levantó un cojín que yacía en el suelo, al ver que su hijo no se movía se lo lanzó con algo de fuerza para despertarlo de una vez. Raditz movió su cuerpo bruscamente y miró a su padre algo intrigado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó desorientado.

\- Levántate, tu madre nos hizo el desayuno y tú tienes que entrenar arduamente hoy - le dijo con severidad, le costaba mucho tratarlo de forma diferente al recordar como este se había portado con ellos. Raditz lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, aún le pesaban de cansancio. Bardock, al ver tal actitud, frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigirse a él - ¿Qué acaso no oíste? ¡Levántate! - alzó un poco la voz, Raditz abrió más los ojos y de un salto partió a la ducha para darse un rápido baño.

Bardock sonrió de gusto al ver el rostro asustado de su pequeño, de cierta forma le recordó mucho a él cuando era niño. Le gustaba retarlo de vez en cuando para ver sus reacciones y así reírse un rato.

.

.

Mientras tanto, cerca del río debajo de una sombra de un árbol, Sharotto yacía jugando con su bebé, levantándolo con los brazos de manera juguetona al ver que su hijo reía por aquellos movimientos.

\- Tienes una linda sonrisa - le decía con simpatía - Al parecer es igual a la mía, ya que tu padre enojón casi nunca ríe - dijo burlona.

El clima era cálido, el río sonaba de una manera tranquilizadora y a lo lejos los pajarillos hacían sus melodiosos sonidos dándole un toque acogedor a aquel lugar.

Sharotto observó el rostro de su pequeño y una mariposa se posó justo en la nariz del bebé.

\- Estúpido insecto… - murmuró, estaba lista para quitar la mariposa del rostro de su pequeño cuando vio que él la observaba con admiración, dando leves manotazos al aire para demostrar emoción, luego la mariposa voló, haciendo que el pequeño girara su cabeza para seguirla con la mirada. La muchacha sonrió al ver la cara de fascinación del pequeño, mirando como la mariposa se posaba en una flor cercana.

Estaban tan distraídos con aquella mariposa que Sharotto no se dio cuenta de los sonidos desgarradores que empezaron a hacer las aves que estaban a su alrededor, las ramas de los árboles se sacudían ferozmente por culpa de los pájaros que partían volando con desesperación hacia otro lugar y de pronto hubo un silencio que preocupó a la mujer. Ella miró a su alrededor, inquieta, pero no vio nada.

Tomó a su bebé para levantarlo por los aires y ver nuevamente su sonrisa pero algo no iba bien, ese silencio era incómodo y de cierta manera aterrador. La tranquilidad le gustaba pero estar en un lugar lleno de vida como lo es el bosque y no sentir ningún sonido era extraño. Ni las aves cantaban o volaban. Todo estaba callado como si el mundo su hubiese detenido, y un miedo quiso apoderarse de su alma hasta que escuchó un sonido familiar, era parecido al que hacia su hijo Raditz cuando jugaba con su cascabel, luego el sonido se hizo aún más intenso.

Sharotto cesó de alzar a su hijo y lo acercó a su pecho, tratando de localizar de dónde provenía ese sonido. Se dio la vuelta para mirar atrás de ella y vio a una serpiente siseando y moviendo su cola con fulgor. Esta quiso pararse del suelo para alejarse del animal pero este se lanzó sobre ella con agilidad. En ese momento Sharotto le dio la espalda para proteger a su bebé y partió el vuelo, dejando atrás a la serpiente que quedó a centímetros de ser llevada al río por la ráfaga de viento que causó Sharotto al volar por los aires.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? - dijo preocupada, examinando cada lugar del cuerpo del pequeño, mientras este lloraba de miedo - Si, estás bien - suspiró aliviada al no ver ni un rasguño - Vayamos a ver a tu padre, de seguro se estará preguntando dónde estamos - sonrió.

Tan solo estaba a pocos metros de llegar a casa cuando se escuchó la voz de Bardock, Sharotto bajó hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies y comenzó a caminar hasta que los vio a ambos entrenando arduamente por los aires. Raditz era veloz pero Bardock podía esquivar con facilidad sus movimientos.

Sharotto los miró con orgullo, ver a Bardock cumpliendo su rol de padre era algo fascinante de ver. Mientras los observaba a ambos entrenar, los ojos de Bardock se dirigieron hacia su dirección, provocando una sonrisa tímida en ella. Raditz al ver a su padre distraído le pegó con fuerza en su abdomen y luego miró abajo.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Raditz bajando hasta ella - ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hermano? - él se lo quitó de los brazos para jugar con él. Sharotto lo vigiló, procurando que el bebé no se cayera de los brazos de su hermano mientras miraba de reojo a Bardock, quien bajaba lentamente de los cielos con una mueca de dolor que le dio su hijo.

\- ¿A dónde habías ido? - le preguntó con una voz grave pero dulce de escuchar.

\- Eso no importa ¿o sí?, ya estoy aquí y me encuentro bien - le dijo con una sonrisa al ver que estaba preocupado.

\- Bien - él colocó una mano en su hombro con suavidad - Raditz se ha vuelto fuerte, puedo verlo en su entrenamiento, al cabo de dos semanas se irá para entrenar con los demás en un planeta cercano a este.

\- ¿Se irá? - dijo algo sorprendida - ¿Eso significa que no lo volveremos a ver? - preguntó con preocupación.

\- Era lo que queríamos ¿no es así?, además le servirá mucho para que sea un buen saiyajin poderoso, pero no te preocupes, solo se irá por cinco meses - sonrió, viendo a Raditz como jugaba con su hermano - Es el mismo entrenamiento que hice yo a su edad, estará bien.

\- Bueno, creo que será lo mejor - le respondió - Auch… - dijo de repente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Bardock se puso en frente de ella para observarla.

\- Na-nada…solo fue un calambre - respondió confundida _"¿Qué rayos fue eso?, es como si me quemara la piel tanto por dentro como por fuera"._

\- ¡Raditz!, deja a tu hermano y comencemos de nuevo - le ordenó su padre, este hizo caso y le devolvió al bebé a su madre para luego elevarse - Descansa un poco, terminare esto en unas cuantas horas ¿sí? - le dijo a Sharotto antes de elevarse hasta llegar a la altura donde lo esperaba su hijo.

Sharotto subió las escaleras algo cansada, preguntándose qué fue lo que le pasó hace unos segundos antes, aquella sensación había sido extraña y algo alarmante. Mientras caminaba el bebé se a sujetaba del pequeño armazón que tenía puesto su madre. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, cuanto más lo observaba más parecido tenía con Bardock en apariencia. El pequeño se chupó su dedo pulgar, algo que llamó la atención de ella.

\- ¿Ya tienes hambre? - el bebé la miró sorprendido, ladeando un poco la cabeza para luego sonreír.

Su pequeña sonrisa era contagiosa, haciéndola sonreír también. Con mucho cuidado dejó al bebé en su cama mientras se cambió de ropa a una más ligera y de paso le colocó a su pequeño una polera mas los pañales que tenía para luego acomodarlo en sus brazos para darle pecho.

.

.

Pasaron cuatro horas y el pequeño ya se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente y se acurrucó con él en la cama, tapándolo con una pequeña cobija.

Al cabo de unos minutos el cuerpo de Sharotto se estremeció, esta giró del lado contrario para no aplastar al bebé para buscar una posición más cómoda y se acurró para ver si así el dolor desaparecía, pero solo logró empeorarlo, aunque era soportable y leve, aquella molestia empeoraba cada vez más.

\- ¡Demonios…! - exclamó, sobándose el costado de la espalda, de repente el bebé empezó a llorar al escuchar a su madre quejarse de dolor - ¿Qué ocurre, pequeño? - se dio vuelta con dificultad para ver a su bebé cuando vio entrar a Bardock.

\- ¿Por qué llora esta vez? - preguntó, mirando a su hijo con una ceja enarcada.

\- No lo sé, pero ¿te importaría cuidarlo por mi? - ella se sentó en la cama para levantarse y cambiarse de ropa. Algo no iba bien con ella y necesitaba respuestas, aquel dolor era diferente e inusual.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera? - se burló, Sharotto lo miró extrañada y Bardock sonrió para que viera que estaba bromeando - ¿A dónde vas? - él se sentó al lado de su hijo, colocándole una mano encima de su pequeño estómago para calmarlo.

\- Yo… - _"¿Qué le digo ahora?, no puedo decirle que iré al hospital, se preocuparía y comenzaría a hacerme preguntas…"_ \- Iré a dar una vuelta, prometo volver enseguida - se acerco a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Me encanta que hagas eso - le sonrió - No tardes mucho ¿quieres? - esta asintió y él la tomó de su cintura mientras ella acariciaba su rostro - Antes de que te vayas tengo una pregunta…¿cómo…? - él hizo señales con los brazos y luego miró al bebé.

\- ¿Cómo tomarlo? - le sonrió - Solo tómalo bajo de sus brazos y lo acercas a tu pecho, una vez así lo rodeas con una mano para sujetarlo, no es gran cosa - se burló de él - Pero antes debes bajar tu ki, contrólalo y se gentil con él, aunque sea un saiyajin es muy frágil.

\- Hmp - se limitó a decir.

\- Nos vemos - Sharotto salió volando a una velocidad prudente y miró hacia el balcón. Observando tras su hombro a Bardock acercarse a la ventana junto a su hijo en brazos.

Sharotto desvió la ruta luego de que Bardock dejó de mirarla, dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital del palacio.

Por los aires divisó la figura de Brión y se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella.

\- ¡Brión! - le gritó, esta se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia los aires - Que bueno verte - Sharotto aterrizó con suavidad.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó un poco sorprendida.

\- Necesito entrar al hospital - Brión la miró extrañada - Es urgente - añadió Sharotto.

\- Bien, sígueme - ésta la miró de pies a cabeza pensando en que tal vez estaría embarazada nuevamente.

Caminaron por unos cuando minutos en silencio, recorriendo los fríos pasillos del palacio. Sharotto observaba con detención cada mural que había en el techo, luego bajo la vista y miró sus pies que avanzaban torpemente. La respiración de Sharotto se debilitaba con cada paso que daba y poco a poco su vista le empezó a fallar, ella colocó su mano en la muralla para evitar caerse y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente para tratar de despabilarse. Brión, al no escuchar los pasos de Sharotto, miró tras su hombro y notó que la mujer había detenido el paso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Sí! - le hizo una seña con el brazo que tenía libre para indicarle que no se acercara.

\- Bien, entonces… continuemos, ya queda poco - añadió poco convencida y volvió a caminar. Sharotto respiró profundamente, poniéndose derecha para continuar siguiendo a Brión.

 _"¿Qué ocurre con mi cuerpo? ¿Qué me está pasando?...siento que algo en mí es diferente y ajeno…pero…¿qué es?"._

\- Ya llegamos, ¿quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Brión mirando directamente a los ojos de Sharotto, esta hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza - Aun así estaré aquí afuera, esperándote por si necesitas ayuda.

Sharotto la miró, dándole una leve sonrisa y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la doctora haciendo algunas anotaciones en su carpeta.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó Sharotto, la doctora levantó la vista y negó ante su pregunta para recibirla, invitándola a que se sentara a la camilla.

\- Para nada, solo hacía unas anotaciones de unos pacientes, ahora cuéntame ¿qué te trae aquí nuevamente? - preguntó la mujer, quien se colocó su delantal blanco y sacó sus implementos para examinarla.

\- Bueno, algo anda mal con mi cuerpo, me duele un costado de la espalda, siento un ardor que es soportable pero molestoso y… - la doctora la miró con atención, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la mujer - Dígame…¿esto es parte del embarazo que tuve o…?

\- Déjame revisar tu espalda - le ordenó súbitamente, su rostro estaba serio y rígido. Sharotto temió lo peor y de inmediato se quitó sus prendas para que la doctora examinara su cuerpo - No puede ser… - murmuró preocupada al ver la espalda de la mujer - Oh, mi niña…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? - chilló Sharotto casi gritando.

\- Estoy completamente segura de lo que es, pero por las dudas te sacare una muestra de tu sangre ¿sí? - Sharotto asintió preocupada, sintió el pinchazo en su brazo y vio su sangre salir, tenía un color entre rojo con amarillo, ese color no podía significar algo bueno - Espera aquí y traeré los exámenes en unos minutos.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando la doctora entró nuevamente en la habitación, llevando consigo los exámenes en la mano.

\- ¿Y bien?... - dijo impaciente.

\- Cuéntame, no le has dado de amamantar a tu bebé bajo estas condiciones ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Si, un poco antes de que me empezara a doler - aseguró ella.

\- Deberás dejar de hacerlo desde ahora, te conseguiré leche en polvo muy buena, es esencial que el bebé tome de esta leche y no de la tuya, las instrucciones de preparación están al reverso…

\- ¿¡Podría decirme qué es lo que tengo!? - gritó exaltada.

\- ¿Usted…por casualidad no visito el bosque algún día? - le preguntó observándola.

Pronto, Sharotto hizo memoria y recordó cuando salió con su hijo al bosque en la mañana.

\- Si, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? - preguntó seria. La doctora asintió y prosiguió en contarle sobre los resultados.

\- Su dolor se debe a una mordedura de serpiente cascabel, son muy letales, su herida que tiene en la espalda es bastante profunda, aunque su cuerpo de saiyajin sea fuerte, el veneno que posee del reptil comenzara a surgir efecto alrededor de dos semanas. Su cuerpo por ahora solo sentirá molestias, en otras especies el veneno causa reacción inmediata pero en saiyajins funciona diferente.

\- Espere… - Sharotto se sintió abrumada y comenzó a recordar las primeras palabras que la mujer había dicho - Dijo…¿le-letales? ¿Qué significa eso? - no deseaba afirmar lo que su mente le estaba diciendo, de tan solo pensarlo le provocaba nauseas.

\- Me temo informarle que usted no sobrevivirá a esto - la doctora bajó la mirada - El veneno se esparcirá por todo su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el corazón, una vez allí…

\- Comprendo… - dijo sorprendida, la noticia fue tan abrumadora que de pronto sintió frío, como si un choque de hielo le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, quitándole a su vez toda energía.

\- Por eso es vital que usted deje de alimentar al pequeño con su leche materna, de no ser así…el bebé también...

\- Entiendo - dijo sin ánimos _"¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?…mis niños, Bardock…mi familia…"_ \- ¿Qué debo hacer? - musitó. Sus ojos comenzaron a arderles, aguantando las lagrimas.

\- Esperar, por el momento tome estas pastillas para el dolor cuando este aparezca, le recomiendo que informe a su familia de esto y aprovéchela al máximo.

\- ¡No me diga qué hacer con mi familia! - dijo mal humorada _"Esto no puede saberlo nadie…si lo saben, no podrían soportarlo"_ \- ¿Cuánto me queda de…de…?

\- Lo más probable son dos semanas y unos días más - anunció con amargura - Su piel es muy resistente, al menos no se pudrirá con el efecto del veneno, pero su color cambiara a uno más oscuro cada día que pase y pueda que se esparza por toda su espalda. Si tan solo hubiese llegado a tiempo esto sería muy distinto, en estos casos uno debe actuar en minutos... - Sharotto asintió para no escuchar más. Tal vez no se percató del ataque debido a que estaba muy concentrada en su hijo.

\- Bien - suspiró y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente - Me llevaré esto - tomó los paquetes de leche en polvo junto con las pastillas y las guardó en bolsas - Fue un placer conocerla doctora - dijo con algo de amargura mientras sus ojos se aguaban cada vez mas.

\- Para mí también lo fue, Sharotto - la mujer le tendió la mano y la apretó suavemente en señal de despedida.

\- Una última pregunta… - esta se dirigió al oído de la mujer, la doctora se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió al escuchar a Sharotto.

\- Bueno, eso depende de cómo te encuentres físicamente, te aconsejo que lo hagas antes de que empiece el dolor en tu cuerpo, y no…nada les pasara mientras ustedes tengan relaciones - Sharotto asintió con una sonrisa y dejó la habitación.

A fuera de la habitación estaba Brión, quien se acercó de inmediato a Sharotto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo la doctora? - Brión quedó helada al ver el rostro de su amiga, lucía pálida y sus ojos estaban rojos - ¿Y bien, Sharotto?

\- Debo irme - dijo con una falsa sonrisa - Espero verte pronto - le dijo abrazándola, Brión se sorprendió ante tal muestra de afecto - Adiós - Sharotto corrió y al llegar a la salida partió vuelo sin mirar atrás.

Brión hizo el intento de seguirla pero fue inútil.

 _"¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? ¿Cómo seré capaz de decirle esto a Bardock?…él…no lo entendería, no me lo imagino estando solo con los niños o al menos con el bebé…tendré que enseñarle muchas cosas…deberé convencerlo de que aprenda a estar con el bebé sin mi…perdóname cariño"._

Sharotto se sentó en una rama firme y gruesa del árbol mas cercano que rodeaba la casa, a través de las ventanas vio a Bardock, quien tomaba en brazos a su pequeño hijo con torpeza, gritando y refunfuñando al ver que este no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¡Ya deja de llorar pequeño gusano! - refunfuñaba, lo alzó por los aires y vio que paró de llorar, luego cayó nuevamente en las manos de Bardock - Con que te gusta eso ¿no? - comenzó a alzarlo sin que el bebé tocara el techo.

 _"Sera mejor que entre antes de que se le caiga de las manos"._ Pensó ella algo preocupada.

Sharotto entró por el ventanal de su habitación y escondió sus pastillas en su cajón personal, luego dejó las bolsas de leche a un rincón para dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeño hijo en donde se encontraba Bardock.

\- Si lo sigues elevando vomitara encima de ti - dijo con una sonrisa, Bardock la miró de reojo y atinó a atrapar al bebé a tiempo, procurando de que no se le cayera de las manos - ¿Dónde está Raditz?

\- En su cuarto, alistando sus pertenencias desde ya - Sharotto asintió con la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente al ver como Bardock sujetaba al bebé con un brazo, apoyándolo en su pecho tal y como ella le había dicho. Al menos aprendía rápido.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste? - preguntó con seriedad mientras el bebé jugaba con el cabello de su padre.

\- Fui a recorrer el lugar por un rato, necesitaba algo de aire - ella se acercó a Bardock colocándose tras su espalda, abrazándolo, oliendo su suave olor mientras cerraba sus ojos para contener sus emociones.

\- ¿Qué te sucede?...estas…extraña - trató de voltearse para mirar a Sharotto pero esta le impidió moverse.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo abrazarte?, te extrañé - ella apoyó su rostro en la armadura del guerrero y soltó un suspiro - Iré a ver a Raditz - lo soltó y se colocó en frente de él para besarlo.

\- ¿Te ayudo en algo? - le preguntó a Raditz, quien empacaba todas sus cosas en varios bolsos.

\- Ya estoy por terminar, mamá - dijo, guardando lo último que le quedaba - Papá dice que soy muy fuerte y por eso me iré antes, ¿no estás feliz por eso mamá? Seré un gran guerrero.

Sharotto aguantó las lagrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa. Su pequeño destrozón por fin había crecido para, muy pronto, convertirse en un hombre.

\- Ven aquí - dijo abriendo los brazos. El niño obedeció y respondió el abrazo de su madre - Prométeme que serás el mejor guerrero ¿sí? - Sharotto se separó un poco de él y posó sus manos en su rostro para contemplarlo, mientras que Raditz seguía sujetándola de su cintura.

\- ¿Estás listo para ir a la academia? - anunció Bardock, pasándole el bebé a su mujer.

\- No te preocupes en llevarme, iré solo y volveré solo - dijo el pequeño firmemente, Bardock lo miró dudoso.

\- Como quieras, pero vuelve temprano - masculló serio para imponer autoridad.

\- Cuídate mucho, hijo - dijo Sharotto con algo de melancolía en su voz, luego sintió la mirada acusadora de Bardock ante ese gesto tan suave, por lo que carraspeó un poco y se animó a decir - Pon a prueba tus habilidades de guerrero saiyajin y no nos decepciones - dijo seriamente.

\- Vete, deben estar esperándote en la academia - el niño asintió y salió corriendo a la puerta para después partir el vuelo.

Sharotto y Bardock siguieron al muchacho con la mirada y él colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer. Un gesto bastante acogedor de su parte, haciendo suspirar a Sharotto, quien lo miró tiernamente mientras el pequeño bebé alzaba los brazos y movía sus pies queriendo volar como su hermano.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó el saiyajin.

\- Mas o menos, ¿tú?

\- Sabes que siempre tengo hambre, mujer - dijo él con amabilidad.

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa Bardock fue a la cocina para preparar algo rápido de almuerzo para los dos mientras que Sharotto se dirigió a su habitación para sacar las bolsas de leche y así colocarlas en los estantes que habían en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Bardock fijó la mirada en ella y en la bolsa que llevaba cuando bajó - Dámelo, el bebé podría caer si le das más importancia a esa bolsa llena de… - el saiyajin abrió el paquete para ver su contenido y al leer el envase frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es esto? - murmuró, sacando una bolsa de leche en polvo.

\- Es la nueva leche del bebé - respondió, dándole poca importancia.

\- Pero si el bebé toma de tú leche…no me digas que…que…¿¡Acaso ese mocoso te dejó seca!? - preguntó sorprendido, apuntando al bebé que yacía en los brazos de Sharotto. Ella trató de no reír, a veces su esposo podía ser tan ingenuo.

\- ¡No digas estupideces! - sonrió, apartando la vista de Bardock para sentarse en el sofá - Es solo que…me cansé de darle de mi leche y por eso tomara de aquella - apuntó la bolsa.

\- Esta bien - suspiró conforme - Mas para mí - sonrió él con picardía, bajando la mirada a los pechos de su mujer - ¿Dónde quieres dejarla? - Sharotto apuntó la estantería y este obedeció.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron y la mujer hizo dormir a su bebé en su regazo, inspeccionando cada trozo de su piel, incluyendo su peluda cola que dejó de moverse hasta estar casi enroscada. Sharotto sonrió al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, miró su melena negra y lo acarició con ternura. Mientras lo hacía trataba de no pensar en el tiempo que le quedaba para disfrutar el resto de su vida con una sonrisa en los labios, disfrutando al máximo a su pequeño y a su familia.

Bardock contempló aquella tierna escena de su mujer y sonrió, jamás la había visto tan serena y a la vez tan hermosa. Por un momento quedó casi embobado, mirándolos a ambos, sintiéndose orgulloso y lleno de dicha.

\- ¿Te quedaras ahí el resto del día? - se burló Bardock colocando bandejas y platos con comida en la mesa.

\- Vuelvo enseguida - ella le guiñó el ojo y subió las escaleras para dejar a su bebé en la cuna - Espero que seas un gran guerrero - dijo, posándolo suavemente en su pequeña cama para arroparlo hasta la cintura y le sonrió cálidamente.

 _ **[Sharotto]**_

Al bajar las escaleras supe que debía disfrutar al máximo lo que me quedaba de vida junto con Bardock, él fue el único hombre que conocí y me gustó en toda mi vida, me hizo suya de una manera inigualable, y sin importar que fuera un saiyajin demostraba sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres para comer? - dijo sonriente, mostrándome todo lo que había hecho - Pensé que debías comer algo nuevo.

\- Se ve delicioso - me mordí el labio inferior y le devolví una mirada coqueta.

\- Eso espero, deberías probarlo, es mi primer intento - dijo serio pero sonriendo con la mirada.

Iba a probar un bocado de la comida pero me detuve a mirarlo, por suerte no era tan bestia al comer, tenía cierta educación en cuanto a modales en la mesa. Me fijé en su cicatriz que lucía hermosa y sexy para mi, se veía más masculino, como si esa marca lo hiciera verse mas varonil y rudo. Observe su rostro serio pero cautivador, recordando cuando lo vi por primera vez, creía que Bardock simplemente era un patán sin corazón, por dentro me hacia odiarlo pero su mirada y postura de hombre malo me hacia estremecer sintiendo un leve impulso en mi cuerpo que hacia gustarme. Era algo imposible de tener, todo él lo hacía ser alguien incansable como si ninguna mujer podía controlarlo o dominarlo y yo quería ser esa mujer quien pudiera entrar en su corazón y descubrir los miles de secretos que ocultaba bajo esa dura coraza.

Baje la mirada y puse atención en su cuerpo lleno de músculos, con un bronceado casi perfecto, estar cerca de esa masa solida de musculatura era excitante, nada se comparaba a su tacto. Sentir toda su perfección cerca de mi delicado cuerpo era como si mil rayos recorrieran mi organismo, impactándolo de una manera feroz pero vigorizante. Deseaba cada centímetro de su ser, quería que me hiciera suya mil y un veces más hasta que lográramos ser uno.

En menos de unos segundos capte la mirada de Bardock en mi rostro.

\- No te gustó ¿verdad? - tragó su bocado y me miró algo sorprendido - ¿Cariño? - al escuchar esa palabra un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, seguido por un fuerte golpe de calor que remeció todo mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mis mejillas.

\- ¿Ah?...no es eso, aún no lo he probado - sonreí tímidamente - Lo probare enseguida - tomé un tenedor y empecé a comer, la carne al menos le había quedado deliciosa.

\- No, si no te gusta, puedo hacer otra cosa - se iba a levantar de la mesa pero con mi brazo lo detuve.

\- Esta delicioso - sonreí - Siéntate - me hizo caso y me devolvió la sonrisa con calidez, comenzando a comer nuevamente.

Creo que fue una de las comidas que más he disfrutado junto con Bardock, fue grato, incluso más agradable de lo que recordaba, quizás debe ser porque ya no tendré mas recuerdos como este y trato de que me recuerde de la mejor manera posible. Al pensar así pienso que desperdicié muchos momentos que quizás debieron ser disfrutados con esta misma intensidad. Por un momento quise llorar pero no, no podía ser débil ahora, debía ser fuerte y disfrutar nada más.

\- Lavare los platos - añadí de pronto para tener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa.

\- Iré a ordenar las habitaciones - me sonrió con los ojos, dándome un beso en la sien antes de partir arriba.

De pronto un leve dolor me invadió, haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas. A pesar de que el malestar fuese poco, podía sentir que se volvía más fuerte que los dolores anteriores.

\- Necesito esa pastilla ahora… - murmuré para mí misma, apoyé mi mano en el mueble más cercano para levantarme y me enderece lo mas que pude, tratando de disimular mi dolor.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir por mis medicamentos cuando la presencia de Bardock apareció frente a mí. Contuve mi respiración por unos instantes y mi corazón se detuvo al ver lo que tenía en una de sus manos.

\- Sharotto…¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Bardock mostrándome las pastillas - ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? - su tono de voz fue severo y más ronco que lo normal, a pesar de que me gustaba cuando hablaba en ese tono tan peculiar al enojarse, sabía que estaba muy enfadado ahora.

\- ¡Dámelas! - le ordene, tratando de no tambalearme al caminar hacia él. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte y punzante.

\- ¿Para qué son? - mis pastillas ahora estaban en su otra mano para impedir que las agarrara. Suspiré nuevamente y note que él arqueó una ceja furioso al ver que no respondía.

\- Son para la regulación de mi periodo - mentí, pero era mejor decirle eso a que responderle con la verdad. Me miró algo sorprendido y me las pasó lentamente.

\- Y eso ¿qué es?... - su boca se abrió suavemente, estaba desconcertado con lo que le dije, quizás pensó que era algo grave.

\- Bueno es cuando nosotras las mujeres saiyajins …. - Bardock abrió los ojos cuando le expliqué, trate de ser explicita para que entendiera lo que significaba pero al parecer aquella información fue demasiado para sus oídos.

\- ¡Ah!, cállate mujer, ya no quiero saberlo - exclamó avergonzado y sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante.

\- Tú preguntaste - reí - ¿Quieres acercarme un vaso de agua?, debo tomarme una - le mostré la cajita de pastillas.

\- ¡Hmp!, ¿No puedes tu sola? - bromeó y me acercó un vaso con agua. Trate de sonreír en esos momentos para que no notara mi malestar.

.

.

Al terminar de lavar salí de la casa para volar hasta el techo de esta, me senté y contemplé la tarde, era hermosa. Las aves cantaban sus melodías a lo lejos, la brisa ligeramente helada rosaba mis mejillas y el sol a lo lejos parecía una pintura de colores vivos, acentuando en el cielo sus leves tonos naranjos y amarillentos alrededor. Tomé aire para recordar el olor que rodeaba nuestra casa y un grato aroma a pasto recién cortado invadió mis fosas nasales cada vez que el viento soplaba. Los árboles se agitaban ante la presencia de la brisa, moviendo sus ramas con fuerza, provocando ruidos armoniosos y nuevos aromas.

Me pregunté una y otra vez por qué no hice esta contemplación de la naturaleza antes, siento que al saber que dejare esta tierra aprovecho cada día y cada segundo de mi corta vida, todo a mis ojos es valioso y vale la pena ser admirado ahora. El hecho de saber que no podre visitar mas planetas o mas tierras como estas me deprime y una angustia enorme invadió mi garganta, impidiéndome tragar con normalidad.

Luego pensé en mis hijos, los dejaría solos sin una madre quien les enseñara la importancia de la naturaleza y ser piadosos de vez en cuando, enseñarles que no siempre era importarte la guerra o la destrucción, cosas que su padre no podría enseñarles. A mí me habían criado de otra manera y pienso que siempre es bueno tener un equilibrio, equilibrio que quizás logre mi bebé, se parece mucho a mi, es risueño y tranquilo, nada comparado con Raditz. Si todo sigue como va, será un buen hombre y guerrero.

Luego de tanto pensar en cosas tristes me acosté en las tejas y cerré mis ojos, a penas lo hice vi la imagen de Bardock en mi mente, recordando aquellos tiempos cuando lo veía.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- ¡No me empujes! - chillé malhumorada.

\- No te quejes tanto y mira a tu alrededor - me encontraba en el segundo piso del castillo, recordando el gran pasillo de vidrio que me permitía ver la arena de los competidores de la organización interplanetaria de comercio, para ese entonces yo era más joven, tenía apenas dieciséis años y Brión era dos años mayor - ¡Mira! - dijo Brión apuntando hacia abajo - ¿No lo hayas guapo?

\- ¿Qué? - trate de ver a quien apuntaba cuando alguien se interpuso - No logro verlo bien… - me moví para mirar mejor. Era alto, de cabellos negros y alborotados terminados en punta en cada costado y su cuerpo era formidable para ser alguien de su edad - Increíble…

\- Vaya, vaya, te dije que te gustaría esto, ¿quieres bajar? - sus ojos le brillaron al verme tan ilusionada.

\- ¡No!, ¿eres estúpida o qué? - no podían vernos con los atuendos que llevábamos, eso nos delataría e implicaría un castigo por estar en lugares no correspondidos.

\- No iremos vestidas así, tengo cerebro mujer, tengo ropa de guerrera abajo, ¿te animas? - ella levantó las cejas y antes de que abriera mi boca, Brión me tomó del brazo y me hizo seguirla.

En medio de la arena vi miles de hombres entrenando bruscamente. Observé algo disgustada por la escena, parecían unos salvajes como si no importara nada más que solo matarse entre ellos.

\- No sé por qué vine, me iré - me di la vuelta y me tope con una gruesa armadura que golpeó mi cara.

\- Cuidado - al mirar al hombre era aquel que tanto me había gustado, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su pelo, era más alto que yo pero podía ver que teníamos casi la misma edad - ¿Te encuentras bien? - él posó su mano en mi hombro pero me aleje lentamente, evitando el contacto.

\- Si, no te preocupes - dije sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Segura? - insistió, mirándome directamente a mis ojos, algo que me hizo sentir bastante nerviosa y extraña, jamás me había sentido tan intimidada frente a alguien.

\- Ehh…¡O-Oye no te me acerques tanto! - dije, alejándome un poco de él, en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró y un calor invadió mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Bardock! - gritó un hombre detrás de él, este ladeó su cabeza por un momento y esa fue mi oportunidad para empezar a correr hacia la salida.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Espera! - lo escuche gritar a lo lejos, pero seguí avanzando.

Al notar que estaba segura respire hondo y me apoye en la muralla para recuperar el aliento. Me había escondido en medio de unos pasillos cuando los pasos fuertes del saiyajin me congelaron.

\- ¡Maldición! - lo escuche decir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, soldado? - le preguntó un guardia en voz alta.

\- No te entrometas, ¿Has visto a una guerrera mujer cruzar estos pasillos?

\- No, señor.

\- Demonios - maldijo - De todos modos era muy hermosa para que se fijara en mi - murmuró - Si la ves, hazme saber - escuché sus pasos volver a la arena y respire aliviada. Me coloqué una mano al pecho y sentí que mi corazón estaba agitado, más aún cuando lo escuche decir esas palabras.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - me preguntó Bardock, flotando en frente de mi. Abrí mis ojos y me senté para observarlo mejor.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunte desconcertada, el cielo estaba más oscuro y el aire estaba más frío.

\- Aun no respondes mi pregunta - dijo coqueto, agarrando uno de mis mechones que caían por mi rostro.

\- Quería relajarme por un rato.

\- Raditz ya llegó de la academia, se fue a su habitación de inmediato, al parecer no hubo descanso durante su entrenamiento - se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado - Son las ocho de la noche, ¿entraras?

\- ¿Para qué?, ya estas a mi lado - me acurruque hacia él mientras me envolvía en su abrazo, sintiendo su calor.

Su pecho sin armadura era cálido, me gustaba mucho cuando usaba esa polera verde sin mangas mas sus pantalones azul oscuro.

Me abalance hacia él y recorrí su rostro con mis labios, baje hasta su cuello y le di cálidos besos que lo hicieron suspirar. Retrocedí un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, deseaba recordar esas expresiones de deseo. Al verlo, mis ojos comenzaron a arder y mi pecho dolió de la pena al no querer soltar las lagrimas que tanto estaba conteniendo.

Me dirigí a sus labios y lo besé lentamente, saboreando la suave textura de su boca. Acelere un poco la intensidad de nuestros besos e introduje mi lengua para tocar la suya, Bardock me abrazó más fuerte y se colocó encima de mí, respondiendo cada beso con más y más pasión. En esos momentos mis manos recorrieron sus brazos lentamente, subiendo hasta llegar a su gran espalda, hasta bajar paulatinamente mis manos hasta llegar a sus caderas y subí su polera para tocar su espalda desnuda.

\- Te parece… - (beso) - …si vamos… - (beso) - …a nuestra… - (beso) - …cama… - me dijo entre besos. Yo asentí con una sonrisa, la idea me parecía fascinante y debía aprovechar que los dolores habían cesado.

Con un solo movimiento me tomó en sus brazos y entró volando por la ventana para luego dejarme en la cama con delicadeza mientras se sacaba su ropa lentamente al tiempo que yo lo observaba deleitada.

\- Espera - lo detuve - Yo quiero hacerlo.

\- Pues ¿qué esperas…? - me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, separando levemente los brazos de su cuerpo.

Le saque su polera con delicadeza, y bese su cuerpo tiernamente, comenzando de su estómago hasta su pecho, recorriendo la calidez de su torso, hasta finalmente llegar a su boca.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sharotto? - me preguntó algo preocupado, tomándome de mi mentón para que ver mis ojos. Moví mi cabeza en negación y seguí besándolo.

Tuve el control esa noche, debía de disfrutarlo al máximo, esta noche era quizás la ultima que tendría con él. Puse una mano en su hombro y con la otra en su cintura lo empuje para que cayera a la cama. Bardock me miró asombrado al ver mis repentinos movimientos con él.

\- ¿Asustado? - le pregunte de manera burlona.

\- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, esta noche te dejare jugar a ti - me sonrió.

Me deslice como un felino hacia él, posando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, lo besé tiernamente con pasión por todo su cuerpo mientras él me acariciaba mi espalda. Luego me dirigí a su boca y ahí me detuve, disfrutando cada beso, cada movimiento que nuestras lenguas hacían, sus caricias llenas de pasión me deleitaban con cada roce que sus manos le hacían a mi cuerpo entero. Hasta que de pronto sus manos se posaron en el costado de mi espalda.

\- ¡Ahh! - dije en un suspiro casi desgarrador.

\- No sabía que te excitabas tanto si te toco tu espalda - se burló, besando mi cuello.

Aguante decirle que me estaba haciendo daño al tocarme justo en mi herida pero lo preocuparía y eso arruinaría la noche, por lo que respiré profundamente, aguantando el dolor pero eso me duró poco ya que se intensificó aún más cuando Bardock me rodeó con sus brazos para dejarme acostada mientras él quedaba encima de mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior para concentrar mi dolor en mis labios, pero la presión de su cuerpo era intensa, la lesión se intensificaba aún más con cada embestida que recibía de él, por mucho que mi cuerpo disfrutara de la cercanía y pasión que me entregaba, mi mente yacía en otro lugar tratando de alejar aquellas punzadas de mi espalda.

\- ¿Sharotto…? - su voz me dijo que estaba preocupado pero seguí aguantando el dolor.

\- No te detengas… - suspiraba agitada.

\- Es que no veo que lo disfrutes como yo… - él se detuvo lentamente dentro de mí.

\- Te equivocas - lo mire cansada - Por favor, no te detengas ahora… - me apoyé con los brazos en la cama y lo mire fijamente. Bardock asintió y comenzó nuevamente con sus interminables pero gratas embestidas.

Al terminar, lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude controlando mi fuerza para no hacerle daño, quería apoderarme de su cuerpo de la forma que fuese posible, quería demostrarle cuánto lo necesitaba mediante ese abrazo, él me abrazó también y besó mi hombro con dulzura.

\- ¿Estás segura que todo está bien? - insistió, él me tomó de mi rostro y alejó unos cabellos, besó mi frente con ternura y posó sus ojos negros en los míos. Estaba tan preocupado que sentía que no podía mentirle más y baje la mirada, apoyándome en su hombro para ocultarme.

\- Ahh… - un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca, el dolor era insoportable, como si me hubieran echado agua caliente en esa parte del cuerpo.

\- Sharotto, dime ¿qué sucede? - me acarició la espalda, tratando de mirarla la cara.

\- No es nada…solo que eso se sintió bastante bien - en ese instante me mordí la lengua, estaba odiando mentirle tanto pero sabía que la noticia lo destrozaría y eso haría que nuestras vidas cambiaran, concentrándose mas en mi estado que el hecho disfrutar de lo que nos quedaba juntos - Sabes que te amo mucho ¿no?

\- Hmp - sonrió y miró mis manos, entrelazándolas - ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que pasa? Sé que has estado extraña ¿No confías en mi?

\- No es nada, créeme - me acurruque hacia él, aferrándome a su torso, escuchando cada latido de su corazón hasta quedarme dormida en su pecho.

 **...Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Lo sé, es triste :(**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.** **Cabe de mas decirles que si les gustó este capítulo me lo harán saber a través de un review, los espero con ansías para ver sus reacciones :O jajajaja**

 **Les diré de ante mano que se preparen para el próximo capítulo porque se viene muy triste u.u así que tengan a mano sus pañuelitos ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Sharotto le dirá a Bardock o no? :O**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo a la distancia y...¡nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todas! :D**

 **Por fin logré actualizar, me demoré, pero aquí esta el último capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a las de siempre por comentar, Dayana, Pau20 y Medalit :) tuve un gran apoyo por sus comentarios y ya saben, sin ustedes no hubiera seguido la historia n_n**

 **También agradezco a todas las visitas que tuve aquí y también a aquellas y aquellos lectores que estuvieron leyendo en anonimato, espero que disfruten el final y bueno...nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

 **¡A leer! :)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10 : Tu nombre será… Kakaroto._**

Había pasado ya una semana y media, Sharotto mantenía en secreto su pequeño dolor, las pastillas que la doctora le había dado eran de gran ayuda para tranquilizar los dolores matutinos de aquella mordedura. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, y tal como la doctora le advirtió, el tono de su piel cambió, esparciéndose por toda su espalda.

Cada mañana miraba tras su espejo su cuerpo, el color que tenía era de un intenso color morado mezclado con ciertos tonos rojizos, su cara se volvió sombría al verse de tal manera. El efecto del veneno era cada vez más potente, tanto así que su rostro empezaba a cambiar de tonalidad a uno más pálido.

\- Tengo que decirle, si mi cuerpo sigue cambiando lo notara de una forma u otra, ya me es imposible ocultarlo - Suspiró. Sharotto se vistió con una polera más sus pantalones favoritos y bajó las escaleras.

\- ¡Hola mamá! - la saludó Raditz con un abrazo - Sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad?

\- Oh, claro que lo sé, hoy cumples cinco y…

\- ¡Y me voy a entrenar a otro planeta!, ¿¡no es eso genial!? - dijo, dando pequeños brincos.

\- Lo es - ella alborotó sus cabellos - ¿Has visto a tu padre?

\- Esta afuera con mis cosas - Raditz la tomó de la mano y la llevó donde se encontraba su padre, este se estaba sin polera con unos pantalones y botas, acomodando el equipaje de su hijo.

\- Con que ahí estabas ¿no? - Bardock se quitó el poco sudor que recorría su frente con el brazo y le entregó una mirada coqueta - Iré a buscar a tu hermano para que te despidas de él - dijo Sharotto y voló hasta la recamara del bebé por la ventana, luego salió de ella y bajó suavemente junto con el pequeño.

\- ¡Papá prometo volverme muy fuerte!

\- Ya lo veremos, hijo - él acarició su cabeza, desordenando su peinado.

\- Dile adiós a tu hermano, Raditz - ella sujetó a su bebé mientras Raditz tomaba de sus manitas para despedirse - Cuídate mucho ¿sí? - Sharotto colocó a su bebé a un costado de su cuerpo, afirmándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra abrazó a su pequeño de 5 años.

\- Adiós, mamá - le sonrió y emprendió vuelo junto con su padre que lo ayudaba con sus pertenencias.

\- Adiós, hijo - dijo en voz baja, observando cómo ambos volaban - Bien - miró a su bebé - Solo quedamos tú y yo ahora - el bebé rió y jaló de su flequillo - Eres fuerte, hijo - rió, retirando las manos del bebé de su mechón de pelo.

Al entrar nuevamente a la casa Sharotto preparó la leche para su bebé y se lo llevó a su habitación, colocándolo encima de su cama para verlo beber leche. De pronto al escuchar tanta paz junto a su hijo, el rostro de la mujer cambió drásticamente a uno de tristeza.

\- Pensar que en unos días ya no te podre ver más - dijo ella, acariciando a su hijo con delicadeza - Mas te vale comportarte bien con tu padre ¿sí? - unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla hasta caer en la cama - Sé un buen niño y un gran guerrero - el bebé la miraba con atención, sujetándole su dedo mientras tomaba leche de la mamadera - ¿Qué sucede, eh?, suéltame… - le dijo con una sonrisa, el pequeño no hizo caso y con su mano abierta tocó la mano de su madre, quien sostenía la botella de leche - No lo hagas más difícil… solo duérmete - el pequeño parecía comprender y cerró sus ojos lentamente, quedándose sumergido en un largo sueño.

Sharotto tapó a su hijo menor con la sabana preferida de este y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Bardock, agarró un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir.

.

.

\- ¿¡Sharotto!?, ya llegué - era la voz de Bardock. Él recorrió la cocina con la mirada pero al ver que yacía vacía subió las escaleras - ¿Cariño, estás aquí? - abrió la puerta de su habitación y la vio recostada encima de la cama durmiendo junto a su hijo, este sonrió, ambos se veían hermosos juntos. Al verla de esa manera Bardock no quiso despertarla, pero también quería ser parte de este momento y se acurró junto a su hijo, mirando a su amada que dormía plácidamente.

Bardock comenzaba a cerrar los ojos para dormir junto a ellos cuando Sharotto se movió, cambiándose de lado, este la miró detenidamente hasta fijarse en su espalda. Su polera quedó levemente levantada, dejando al descubierto su cambio de color en la piel. Apenas vio aquel cambio en el cuerpo de su amada, el rostro de Bardock fue de horror.

A causa del repentino pánico que lo invadió, tomó rápidamente a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó a su cuna y al volver a la habitación decidió despertar a Sharotto de su sueño.

\- ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué rayos te sucedió en la espalda, mujer!? - alzó la voz tan fuerte que hizo que Sharotto despertara de un salto. No quería tratarla así, pero se sintió traicionado de cierta forma al no saber nada de su estado tan grave.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡Bardock cómo se te ocurre despertarme de esa forma! - ella se colocó su mano en su frente para controlar el mareo repentino que le causó aquel despertar tan brusco.

\- ¿Que cómo se me ocurre?, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre a ti no decirme lo que te sucedió en tu cuerpo!? - chilló, colocándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de ella.

\- ¿Có-Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡Dime! - le ordenó, mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Sharotto se sentó en la cama, tomando aire para tranquilizarse y le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde el momento en que ocurrió el accidente hasta donde fue atendida por la doctora.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes Bardock, entiéndeme - dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿¡Entenderte!?, ¡no sabes el daño que me has hecho en estos momentos, mujer! - Bardock se levantó del suelo y miró desde la ventana, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Solo… cálmate ¿sí?, no es tan grave como crees que es - dijo Sharotto para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Calmarme?, ¿crees que soy estúpido? - dijo de manera serena, aun mirando hacia la ventana - Se sincera conmigo y dime cuánto te queda de vida… - su cuerpo se tensó, preparado para escuchar lo peor.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, Sharotto soltó un largo suspiro, preparándose para hablar mientras Bardock aún esperaba la noticia. Tenía los músculos de su cuerpo literalmente tensos y la mirada fija en algún lugar lejano mientras que su mente yacía en blanco.

\- Probablemente unos días - Sharotto bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No… - dijo, casi inaudible. Bardock colocó sus brazos a los lados y apretó su mandíbula tanto como pudo, aguantando la angustia que lo golpeaba una y otra vez en su garganta.

La noticia fue embriagadora, sintió que el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos y emprendió vuelo, saliendo con gran velocidad de la habitación. En esos momentos deseaba golpear algo, matar, incluso hasta desaparecer. Estaba tan enojado con su mujer que no podía pensar racionalmente las cosas.

\- ¡Bardock! - gritó ella para detenerlo, pero él aumentó la velocidad aún más, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Sharotto, al ver el daño que le había causado, soltó por fin sus lagrimas que había retenido por tanto tiempo, dejándolas salir. Liberando cada dolor por el cual había pasado, tanto era su dolor que sus piernas no aguataron su peso y cayó de rodillas al suelo, dando pequeños golpes con las manos para despejar el odio que sentía al ver lo furioso que estaba su amado por no haberle contado de su situación.

La mujer apoyó su frente junto al suelo sin dejar de llorar, balanceando su cuerpo levemente, tratando de abrazarse para encontrar un poco de consuelo, pero nada, sentía frío y soledad.

Luego se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el costado de su cama mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos de manera abrumadora, recorriendo sus mejillas lentamente, sintiendo un leve cosquilleó que se volvía molestoso.

Atacada por la tristeza, su mirada se nubló rápidamente por culpa de su llanto, impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Ahogada en sus lagrimas trató de respirar, tratando de serenarse, pero al recordar lo sucedido y el rostro serio de Bardock, el llanto volvió a atacarla como un fuerte golpe. Su cuerpo se retorcía con cada suspiro que daba y el dolor de su herida comenzó a arderle de manera casi insoportable, sintiendo punzadas que penetraban dentro de su cuerpo, seguido por fuertes dolores de cabeza y una fiebre que se elevaba repentinamente.

Sharotto reaccionó ante las señales que le estaba dando su cuerpo y secó sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano para luego colocarse de pie, aferrándose a su cama. El dolor se volvía insoportable con cada movimiento que daba, pero a pesar de eso logró sentarse en su litera y dejó la tristeza que sentía de lado, concentrándose en el dolor que le abrumaba de manera sorprendente.

Con gran rapidez agarró su cabello y se lo ordenó para despejar su rostro, tomó la cinta roja que siempre usaba y se la amarró, formando una cola.

\- Debo ir…al hospital - se decía a sí misma mientras trataba de tomar una de las pastillas para que alivianara el dolor que sentía. Con gran dificultad tomó una de ellas y esperó a que le hiciera un poco de efecto y cuando el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer logró levantarse.

Sharotto sentía que este sería lo último que haría y empacó un poco de ropa para el bebé más unos biberones con leche en polvo, listas para ser preparadas. Las metió al bolso y se dirigió con algo de lentitud hacia el cuarto del bebé, el cual dormía plácidamente. Lo tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos, envolviéndolo con una cobija y salió volando de la ventana.

En esos momentos no sabía cuánto demoraría Bardock en llegar, por lo que decidió irse junto a su pequeño.

Sharotto trataba de concentrarse en el ki de Bardock, pero este debió de haberlo disminuido a tal punto en que era casi imposible detectarlo.

Los dolores de espalda volvieron a aparecer, dando puntadas por todo su cuerpo, provocándole que bajara la velocidad, impidiendo mantenerse en los aires por mucho tiempo.

Estaba a solo unos metros de llegar a su destino, pero el malestar persistía, provocando que descendiera lentamente mientras trataba de no caer.

Mientras tanto, los guardias que vigilaban el palacio real vieron a lo lejos como la mujer se dirigía hacia ellos con gran dificultad y acudieron a ella con rapidez. Sharotto descendió de golpe al no aguantar más el dolor, cayendo de rodillas, logrando proteger al bebé de la fuerte caída.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - le preguntó uno, ayudándola con el bolso y el bebé, mientras que otro se encargó de levantarla.

\- Necesito ir al hospital… - dijo con voz cansada.

Los guardias asintieron con la cabeza, dos de ellos la cargaron, rodeándola por la espalda mientras que el otro sostuvo al bebé y el bolso.

.

.

Bardock destruyó gran parte del bosque, descargando toda su furia interna. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de pensar que si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, pero cuando se dio cuenta del daño que le hizo al lugar y cuando volvió a escuchar las palabras de su mujer en su cabeza regresó a la casa para disculparse con Sharotto, sabía muy dentro de él que si no le había dicho antes era para impedir que este se preocupara de ella por más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Sharotto? - entró por la puerta, mirando a su alrededor. Todo parecía mas tranquilo que de lo normal - ¿Sharotto, estás arriba? - subió las escaleras de dos en dos, la pieza matrimonial estaba vacía y desordenada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pasó por la habitación del bebé.

Al no ver rastro de ninguno de ellos el saiyajin sacó una polera verde musgo y se la puso, haciéndola combinar con aquel pantalón azul marino que llevaba puesto. Bardock, con gran velocidad, buscó su localizador con desesperación hasta que lo encontró, lo activó y se echó a volar, tratando de ubicar el ki de Sharotto. _"Donde diablos estas cariño… me tienes preocupado…"._

Bardock apretó su mandíbula hasta que el localizador sonó de repente, apuntando a la dirección que esta marcaba.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde… está mi hijo? - preguntó una débil Sharotto, acostada en una camilla, en su brazo le colocaron suero y calmantes - ¿Qué… es… esto? - preguntó casi de mal humor al ver su brazo con una aguja más un tubo que seguía de esta.

\- Descuida Sharotto, tu hijo está en aquella cuna - era la doctora que la había atendido hace unas semanas - Convencí a las enfermeras de que no se llevaran al niño debido a tu condición - le dijo en un tono apaciguador.

\- Gra-Gra…cias - dijo con dificultad, los saiyajines raramente se disculpaban debido a su orgullo, pero hizo una excepción debido a su estado - ¿Puedo cargarlo? - se refirió a su bebé.

\- Claro - la doctora lo tomó con cuidado y se lo colocó en los brazos de la joven madre.

A lo lejos la voz de Bardock retumbaba por los pasillos.

\- Bardock… - suspiró emocionada.

\- Sharotto, tu pulso baja cada diez minutos… - le avisó la doctora, atenta a su situación. Ella asintió, sabía que su muerte se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

\- Ay hijo… espero que tu padre cuide mucho de ti - dijo abrazándolo, el bebé no hacía más que mirarla con atención, tratando de acariciar el rostro de la mujer, el cual era un poco más pálido.

\- ¡Sharotto! - era Bardock, quien apareció de pronto en la entrada de la habitación - Cariño… - se acercó con pasos fuertes. La doctora, al notar el aura preocupada del sujeto, se alejó un poco de la mujer, permitiéndole al saiyajin acercarse al lado de la camilla, colocando una mano en el rostro de ella - Serás capaz de…de…

\- Shh… - lo calló ella con su dedo - Te entiendo, quiero aprovechar estos momentos contigo… y con nuestro hijo… - Bardock abrió su boca levemente y miró a la doctora como queriendo preguntarle sobre el estado de su mujer, ella entendió el gesto de preocupación y asintió con tristeza, luego volvió a mirar a Sharotto, quien desprendía lagrimas por sus ojos.

\- No… - murmuró Bardock, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de su mujer, y ella le acarició sus cabellos suavemente - ¿¡Por qué!? - se decía a sí mismo, mientras los ojos de Sharotto se aguaban cada vez mas de forma silenciosa - No sé qué hacer sin ti - decía, aún apoyado en su estómago - No soy nada sin ti Sharotto… - murmuró con voz desgarradora. La doctora se entristeció con la escena y sin hacer ruido dejó la habitación para darles privacidad - ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?...¡dímelo! - gruñó Bardock.

Triste y desolado la miró a los ojos, este tenía los ojos de un leve color rojo, pero no habían rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Orgullo, pensó ella.

\- Cariño…siempre estaré contigo… aquí - ella apoyó su mano en su pecho, indicándole el corazón - Viviré ahí, en tus recuerdos, viviré mientras tu amor por mi aun permanezca ahí - sonrió con tristeza - Debes prometerme que serás fuerte… pase lo que pase, y que cuidaras de él… - miró a su hijo y sonrió levemente - Y debes ponerle un nombre, antes de irme…debo saber cómo lo llamaras - se dirigió a Bardock acariciándole el rostro.

\- No he pensado en ello aun - su labio le temblaba y sentía que sus ojos le ardían cada vez más, pero aun no habían señales de lagrimas.

\- ¿Qué?, cariño… ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente…vamos, ponle un nombre - le sonrió ella, secándose con el dorso de su mano sus lagrimas. Bardock miró a su hijo y luego a Sharotto.

\- Su nombre será… - sonrió tembloroso - Kakaroto - dijo, el pequeño ladeó su cabeza, mirando por breves momento a su padre.

\- Kakaroto - repitió la mujer - Me gusta - sonrió.

\- Decidí llamarlo así, para recordarte, suenan similar...de cierta forma, claro - Bardock agachó la cabeza - Después de todo, Kakaroto se parece más a ti que a mí en carácter - le tomó la mano a su hijo, luego la retiró y tomó la mano de su mujer.

\- Tienes razón… - Sharotto se detuvo en los ojos negros de Bardock, contemplándolos, luego desvío la mirada y cargó a su bebé en sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla, hecho eso se lo pasó al guerrero quien lo recibió con calidez sin dejar de mirarla - Cuídalo mucho - Bardock asintió, se acercó más a su mujer y se besaron por última vez, sintiendo los labios del otro, humedeciéndose poco a poco, perdiéndose en la calidez que ambos emanaban al besarse de una forma lenta y tierna a la vez - Jamás olvidare nuestra primera noche en aquel lugar - dijo sonriendo, recordando la primera vez que hizo el amor con él.

\- Lucias despampanante - sonrió, luego recordó que Sharotto jamás conoció su planeta de forma completa, su mirada se torno seria y la miró a los ojos, desolado - No dejare que mueras aquí, no así - él se levantó de un salto y le encargó su hijo a la doctora, que yacía en el pasillo. Al volver, Bardock quitó la aguja del antebrazo de Sharotto y la cargó en sus fuertes brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces?... debo estar aquí - le ordenaba.

\- Shh…confía en mí - Bardock rompió de un puñetazo la ventana que estaba en la habitación, no había tiempo que perder y salió volando por esta, dirigiéndose al lugar más hermoso que pudo encontrar en el planeta Vegita. El cual, aún, no conocía Sharotto.

.

.

Bardock aterrizó en el césped, donde el viento soplaba con calidez, bajó con cuidado a Sharotto quien se sentía cansada y casi sin energías.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó, posando sus pies en el suave pasto, esta miró el lugar, dando un giro de 360 grados, observando cada detalle, era una laguna rodeada de árboles, que tenía un color verde por el reflejo de la vegetación que había. Sharotto empezó a caminar, mirando el área sorprendida, se acercó a una de las cuantas rocas que había alrededor de la laguna y observó el agua, luego escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de la cascada que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Al ver tal hermoso paisaje sonrió conmocionada, dejando caer sus pies en el agua fresca para chapotear con sus piernas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro sintiendo como el liquido se posaba en su piel. Bardock miraba de lejos como ella disfrutaba de aquel sector y sonrió por un momento.

El saiyajin se quitó su pantalón, sus botas y su polera, dejándolas amontonadas encima de un roca que yacía cerca de la laguna. Luego se dirigió hasta donde yacía Sharotto.

Bardock la abrazó tiernamente por su cintura, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la mujer. Esta apoyó su cabeza al lado de él, suspirando por un momento.

\- Bardock… - él se colocó en frente de ella, impidiendo que hablara - Pero ¿qué haces? - sonrió, casi soltando una carcajada.

\- Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos - dijo, regalándole una sonrisa de lado, este le ofreció su mano, Sharotto la miró, dudando si tomarla o no - ¿Solo vas a mirarla? - preguntó Bardock al ver que esta observaba su mano.

\- Me gustan, son varoniles - rió - Si piensas que me tirare así hasta la laguna estas muy equivocado - dijo, jugando a ser seria.

\- Si es por como luce tu cuerpo a mi no me importa, para mí siempre será hermoso de la manera que luzca - Sharotto lo miró cautivada, bajó de la roca con delicadeza y se acercó hacia él. Bardock retiró su ropa sin romperla, dejándola desnuda, luego desató su cabello, tirando la cinta y el resto de la ropa encima de la roca en la que ella estaba.

La tomó en sus brazos y caminó hasta que el agua le llegó a su cintura, luego dejo caer a la mujer posando su espalda en el agua y ella flotó disfrutando de la sensación mientras Bardock le incitaba a nadar. Sharotto sonrió al ver cómo él la animaba a hacer cosas en su estado, y al notar en que estaba en las ultimas lo abrazó.

\- Gracias por esto - sonrió, abrazada a él, mientras este nadaba sujetándola de la cintura. Bardock besó su cuello para luego acariciar su cabeza y suspiró, disfrutando la compañía de su mujer.

Ambos se divirtieron aquel día hasta que el cielo cambió de color. Era tarde y la brisa se hizo más fría, Bardock sabía que el momento llegaría y sacó a Sharotto del agua, secándole su cuerpo entero con su polera verde musgo, luego le colocó su ropa y el la suya. La mujer apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la poca energía que le quedaba la gastó completamente en aquel romántico momento con él.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? - dijo Sharotto mirándolo con ternura, tocándose sus piernas, sentada en el pasto.

\- Iremos a las montañas a ver el atardecer - sonrió, terminando de colocarse sus botas, se acercó a ella, pero esta se levantó antes - ¿Qué haces?, yo te llevare.

\- No, quiero volar por última vez por mí misma, aún…me queda algo de energía - sonrió, Bardock había olvidado por un momento que la perdería y bajó su cabeza con tristeza - Ven aquí - lo besó tiernamente, luego se colocó su cinta roja usándola como un cintillo - Vamos - dijo ella elevándose, este la siguió y la condujo hacia las montañas tomándole la mano.

Se sentaron en la roca más alta, ella se sentó delante de él mientras que era rodeada por los grandes brazos de Bardock y así ambos vieron el atardecer que era contorneado por montañas. Cada minuto que pasaba el sol bajaba aun mas, desapareciendo detrás de las colinas, abajo había un hermoso riachuelo que reflejaba el color naranjo del sol en el agua. Sharotto se aferró aun mas a su amado mientras que él apoyó su cabeza al lado de ella.

\- Te amo - susurró muy bajo como si ya las fuerzas la estuvieran abandonando lentamente, Bardock la miró a los ojos como queriendo recordar por siempre aquella hermosa mirada.

\- También te amo, cariño - acarició su rostro y lo acercó hacia el suyo. Ella sonrió, ya no lloraría más, había pasado un momento único con el hombre que amó y eso bastaba para ella.

\- Tengo mucho sueño - Sharotto ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo de pronto se hacía más pesado, debilitándose poco a poco. Bardock la tomó y la sentó en sus rodillas para tenerla mucho más cerca de él, aún no estaba listo para dejarla partir - Hazme dormir - le pidió, derramando una lagrima, la cual era tanto de alegría como de tristeza.

Bardock en ese momento sintió un nudo en la garganta y obedeció sin chistar a su dulce petición, meciéndola lentamente hasta que ella se quedó "dormida" con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Él solo miraba el atardecer, abrazando con fuerza el delicado cuerpo de su mujer, había estado así por tanto tiempo que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya era de noche.

\- Sharotto… - acarició su rostro que yacía inmóvil, reflejando una sonrisa - ¿Cariño…? - a él le tembló el labio al no ver reacción de su parte y con un dedo, que no dejaba de tiritar por el miedo, tocó su cuello para tomarle el pulso, pero nada. Bardock apoyó su oído en su corazón y se detuvo ahí por un largo rato, soltando por primera vez las lagrimas que tanto contuvo.

Se había ido.

Bardock tomó a su mujer inmóvil en brazos y voló hasta llegar al hospital, posó sus pies en el suelo y caminó hasta donde yacía la doctora que estaba jugando con su hijo, al ver al hombre se puso de pie de inmediato y sus ojos fueron directos al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

\- Lo lamento mucho señor - se disculpó, Bardock asintió y se dirigió hasta la camilla posando a Sharotto mientras recogía sus pertenencias. Kakaroto vio a su madre en la cama que yacía con los ojos cerrados, alzó sus brazos para ir donde ella, pero la doctora no se atrevió a acercarse con el pequeño, el bebé al no ver que lo acercaron hacia su madre, comenzó a llorar.

\- Sáquelo de aquí - ordenó con voz suave pero demandante, la doctora obedeció y esperó afuera para dejarlo a solas. Al tener el bolso ordenado, salió de la habitación y recogió a su hijo, quien paró de llorar cuando vio a su padre.

\- ¿Hacia dónde lo llevara? - preguntó la doctora.

\- Al funeral de su madre - dijo serio y con algo de amargura. Volvió a la habitación y se puso el bolso alrededor de su cuerpo, dejó a Kakaroto en la camilla y tomó a su madre en los brazos luego se acerco para tomar a su hijo, pero el bebé quedó mirando a su madre, acercándose hacia ella y se subió hasta llegar a su pecho. Bardock quedó sorprendido al ver a su hijo actuar de esa manera, este se acurrucó en ella y se apoyó también en su padre. _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta que su madre…? no, no lo creo…"_

El saiyajin tragó saliva y se empeñó a volar hacia su casa. Dejó a su mujer en la cama matrimonial mientras que a su hijo lo dejó en su cuna. Bardock se apoyó en la pared casi sin fuerzas tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, soltando nuevamente unas lagrimas al ver el cuerpo de su mujer que yacía sin vida en su cama. Se acercó débilmente hacia ella y la contempló por última vez, vio que aun tenía su cinta roja y se la sacó, llevándosela hacia su nariz para oler aquella fragancia única que emanaba de esta y se la colocó en su frente amarrándola hacia atrás.

.

.

Ya de noche, con su hijo en brazos, alzó su extremidad para desprender de su mano una bola de energía apuntando hacia el suelo, dejando un gran hoyo en la tierra. Dejó a su hijo abajo y tomó a Sharotto en sus brazos por última vez, depositándola con delicadeza en la tierra, cogió una sabana que tenía y se la colocó por encima del cuerpo de Sharotto mientras el pequeño Kakaroto veía la escena, aferrándose del pie de su padre y ambos vieron su silueta por última vez.

Kakaroto quedó inmóvil queriendo ir donde estaba su madre, pero Bardock lo tomó en brazos y quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Fue en ese instante cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar y Bardock lo miró confundido, lo meció un poco pensando en que eran lagrimas por la muerte de su madre, pero no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres, mocoso? - lo alzó con los brazos y ambos se miraron. _Tiene hambre, cariño_ escuchó en su mente, era la voz de Sharotto. Bardock quedó helado y fue a prepararle leche - Ahora… ¿cómo se hacía esto? - Kakaroto miraba lo que hacía su padre en silencio mientras este lo cargaba con un brazo _Busca en mi bolso_ escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza - Sharotto… - dijo con tristeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el bolso de la mujer y había una botella con la cantidad de leche en polvo que el bebé necesitaba tomar, calentó agua y la colocó en la mamadera, la agito rápidamente y luego puso la botella de leche en un balde de agua fría para entibiarla.

Al pasar diez minutos sacó la botella de leche del agua fría. Estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca del pequeño cuando, nuevamente, la voz de Sharotto retumbó en la mente del saiyajin _Pruébala tú primero_ \- ¿Pero que…? - se sintió regañado, pero hizo caso y se echó unas gotas de leche en su mano, luego se la dio al bebé hasta que este quedó profundamente dormido - Sin ti no sé qué hacer… - musitó, por si ella lo estaba escuchando.

Hecho esto, subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación del pequeño para dejarlo en su cuna y lo arropó con su cobija. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y voló desde el ventanal para luego descender lentamente hacia la tumba de su mujer que quedaba a unos metros de la casa.

Bardock dio un suspiro y con sus propias manos comenzó la ardua y triste tarea de enterrar a su mujer.

Al cabo de una hora y media la tumba de Sharotto estaba lista, luego la decoró con pequeñas piedras alrededor de la tumba y dejó encima de esta un ramo de flores silvestres.

\- Espero algún día volver a verte - dijo Bardock en susurros, bajó su cabeza y contuvo su dolor, parado al lado de la tumba de su mujer hasta medianoche.

Al cabo de un rato Bardock subió las escaleras con desgano, deteniéndose a pocos metros de su habitación, miró con nostalgia el cobertor de la cama, imaginándose a Sharotto dormir de lado como siempre lo hacía, los recuerdos que se le vinieron a la mente fueron tan desgarradores como grandes puñaladas en su estómago y garganta, impidiéndole entrar al dormitorio.

Volteó su rostro y sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de su hijo que yacía durmiendo en su cuna. Él entró y cerró la puerta, sentándose en el sofá que había en la habitación, buscó una manta y se cubrió, hasta quedarse dormido. No podía volver a esa habitación cuando sabía que sería peor para él al notar que al día siguiente ella no estaría allí.

 _ **[Bardock]**_

\- Bardock… - su voz me golpeó suavemente, acompañada con escalofríos en mi nuca - Abre tus ojos - quería abrirlos pero no podía, tenía por primera vez miedo, miedo a que cuando de verdad despertara no pudiera verla ni sentirla - Cariño, no fue mi intención dejarte de esa manera - su voz me consolaba completamente, se escuchaba más clara y tierna a la vez, como sonidos místicos que provenían de otro lugar.

\- Sharotto… - aun quise mantener mis ojos cerrados cuando sentí su cuerpo encima de mi - Oh… - suspire con tristeza al verla, su piel era distinta, era más limpia y pura, su cabello era más brillante que de lo normal y su cuerpo era perfecto, como si fuera una mujer distinta, pero sabía que era ella. El lugar en donde estábamos era desconocido para mi, casi no podía ver nada, una luz rodeaba el lugar casi por completo, pero había césped y el sonido del agua al caer se escuchaba de lejos - Te extrañe - yo permanecí sentado mientras ella abrió sus piernas y se aferró a mi cuerpo lo mas que podía, la abrace fuertemente, sintiendo cada textura de su cuerpo y de su aroma que provenía de su cabello. Todo era tan real.

\- Sabes que aun sigo aquí contigo, siempre lo hare - me tranquilizó, acariciando mi cabeza y mi rostro, observándome por unos instantes para luego besarme.

\- No quiero despertar de este sueño - dije, abrazándola aún más.

\- Lo sé, tampoco quiero dejarte ir, pero al menos te acompañe toda la noche, es hora de que despiertes - me dijo, acariciando mi rostro.

\- ¿Volveré a verte? - la mire a los ojos mientras ella dejaba de estar apoyada en mí, la luz blanca hacia desaparecer a mi mujer lentamente cuando ella se alejaba.

\- No - me miró con tristeza - Quise acompañarte hoy, pero no tendré permitido una segunda vez, se fuerte y cuida de nuestro hijo ¿sí? lo harás bien. Te amo - se acercó a mi por última vez para besarme y se desvaneció en aquella luz cegadora.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que escuche fueron los llantos de Kakaroto, me quede sentado por un momento y me coloque las manos en mi cabeza. Luego me levante de golpe y me dirigí hacia la cuna para calmarlo.

\- Ahora qué tienes ¿eh? - lo miró de pies a cabezas, el pequeño lo observó por un momento en silencio para luego volver a llorar - ¡Ahh!, veamos… ¿tienes hambre? - Bardock le mostró una botella vacía donde tomaba leche, el pequeño la miró extrañado y agarró la polera de su padre con fuerza, volviendo a llorar - ¿¡Pero qué tienes!? - lo alejó de su cuerpo tomándolo aun en brazos, luego vio su pañal y lo acercó hacia él - ¡Pero qué peste! - exclamó horrorizado, dejándolo en la cómoda que tenía frente a la cuna para cambiarle de pañal - Veamos… - el joven guerrero quitó el pañal con suma rapidez, limpió sus partes y sacó un nuevo pañal para su hijo - ¿Ahora cómo logro…amarrar esto…? - decía, intentando atar los pequeños adhesivos.

* * *

.

.

Era apenas medio día cuando Bardock decidió que no podía hacerse cargo del pequeño él solo, necesitaba a Sharotto.

 _"Perdóname Sharotto…pero no puedo…no sin ti…"_

Decidido, empacó las cosas para el bebé y las dejó en un bolso. Era un día caluroso así que le quitó la polera a su hijo para luego tomar rumbo al hospital.

\- Señor Bardock ¿a qué se debe su visita? - preguntó la doctora, quien había atendido a su mujer.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra el laboratorio del doctor…? - trató de recordar el nombre, pero le fue imposible, aun así la doctora sabía a quien se refería y le indicó la dirección con su brazo.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Bardock le entregó su hijo a aquel anciano doctor, quien poseía un delantal blanco protegido por una armadura de hombreras que usaban algunos saiyajins, aquel doctor estaba acompañado por su leal servidor humanoide, perteneciente a una raza de lagartos que con los años evolucionaron, aprendiendo las mismas costumbres que hacían los hombres.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho? - le preguntó el anciano.

\- Necesito que te hagas cargo de mi hijo… nadie debe saberlo, te pido que lo cuides en mi ausencia - añadió al final, el anciano tomó al bebé para examinarlo con la mirada y se lo pasó a su acompañante, quien lo dejó reposar en una capsula para analizar su cuerpo y poder.

\- ¿A dónde iras? - le gritó el doctor mientras que Bardock se echó a correr. El doctor merodeó su laboratorio con las manos hacia atrás, deteniéndose en la capsula donde yacía el niño - Kakaroto - leyó él de un papel, el cual había sido retirado antes de ponerlo en la capsula. Bardock se había tomado la molestia de escribir el nombre de su hijo para que otros no le pusieran un segundo nombre.

\- Parece ser que es un guerrero de clase baja - añadió su acompañante mirando la maquina que registraba los datos del bebé - Tiene un poder de pelea bastante bajo - se acercó a la pantalla para comprobar - Solo nos queda enviarlo a un planeta donde no haya seres con muchos poderes, doctor.

\- Si, tienes razón - apretó un botón y la tapa de la capsula se abrió hacia arriba, el pequeño no paraba de llorar, se sentía solo, además de estar completamente desnudo. Ambos doctores miraron al pequeño y le dieron de comer para luego volverlo a encerrar, siendo esa una forma de cuidar al pequeño de toda enfermedad que poseía el ambiente.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Bardock se había enlistado nuevamente a la organización interplanetaria, siendo jefe del escuadrón por sus grandes habilidades y logros en el pasado. Su primera misión fue despoblar al planeta Kanassa, como en los viejos tiempos.

Antes de dirigirse a la nave, recordó las últimas palabras de su mujer, le dolieron al reconocer que estaba faltando aquella promesa de cuidar de su hijo, su corazón dolió demasiado, tanto así que no podía actuar de una mejor manera más que esta, volver a hacer lo que él había hecho desde un principio, dedicarse a la destrucción y así de esa forma desquitarse por su gran perdida, era el mejor método que conocía para alejarse del dolor de la muerte de su mujer. De ahora en adelante pelearía por el dolor que sentía, la muerte de Sharotto fue un golpe tan grande para su corazón que parte de aquel ser frío que era antes, volvió a él.

Suspiró por última vez antes de subirse a la nave y miró con tristeza hacia el lugar donde estaba su hijo.

 _"Por favor Sharotto…perdóname"_

* * *

 **.*.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? :O**

 **Bueno, la historia queda aquí, ya que luego de eso viene lo que pasa en la película de Bardock (la primera, no es en la que Bardock se transforma en súper saiyajin, por si acaso n_n) Creo que la película se llama "Bardock, el padre de Goku".**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la trama, ya que mi intención fue siempre aclarar cómo empezó todo esto para luego llegar a la parte en donde empieza esta película.** **Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por seguir la historia y espero sus lindos reviews para saber sus reacciones n.n.**

 **Un abrazo apretado a cada uno de ustedes y espero encontrarlos en una de mis otras historias :)**

 **¡Gracias por pasar y hasta pronto! :D**


End file.
